The kind princess and the dark prince
by kikkie
Summary: this is what happens when I watch Disney movies and dark comedies! a messy and twisted dark fairy tale staring Ahsoka Tano as the forced to be bride and Anakin the cruel Prince of the galaxy. R18 for violence, cursing, drugs, rape, dark comedy, and fighting. Please no bad comments or reporting also review and I do not own any start wars product what so ever, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A king needs a queen to love, hold, protect and give him a child his throne. A Queen that bring him from the shadows when he is lost, a queen that will stand by his side when wrong is to be done by him. That is why a king needs a Queen and why a Queen needs a King if she was ever in the same situation.**_

Once upon a time within the galaxy on a small planet called Tatoonie (not a small planet) in a small town named Kaia lived a poor Togruta girl named Ashoka Tano. She lived in a poor but happy neighborhood with her parents Shaak Ti Tano and Plo Koon Tano in a little cottage surrounded by mud. Ashoka mother Shaak Ti works as the town Seamstress while Plo Koon works for a company that creates engines for ships for the galaxy. Everyone in Kaia was dirt poor but was happy for no one was sick or in danger of anything coming to kill them.

"Ashoka!" a woman shouted to a dirty and no shoe wearing Togruta who was wrestling a boy about the same body size as her with 4 other boys surrounding them as they fight. The woman grunts as she walks over to the two and had to break the fight up. She then drags Ashoka away from the boy and straight into her cottage house. Once in the woman clean her hands of mud while Ashoka got to her knees then looks up to her mother.

"Mom, I was winning!" Ashoka shouted at her mother but she was ignored. Ashoka grunts before saying:

"Shaak Ti!" Ashoka shouted.

"No need to scream dear I can hear you. Go to your room and clean yourself up, I don't want your father to see you covered in mud." Shaak Ti says. Ashoka gets to her feet then heads up stairs to clean off. Shaak Ti makes her way back to the kitchen and continues to make dinner for her daughter and husband, who at the moment, was at work fixing ship engines. Ashoka was washing her head tails off of dirt with a rag and a bucket of water at her feet.

"Ashoka!" Shaak Ti shouted to her daughter from down stairs.

"Yes mother!?" Ashoka shouted back.

"When you're done please go outside and chop up some wood for me." Shaak ti orders.

"Ugh why do I have to do it!? Its my birthday!"

"Yes it is, my daughter 21st year of living, do you want to end this marvelous day with cold rice and shrimp?"

"No…"

"Then chop me some wood so that I can do your food."

"Okay!" Ashoka says.

(Old Pup)

An old bar and bakery south of the town held all the working men in the city after their hard day at work. Amongst them was Ashoka father and Shaak Ti husband Plo koon (He was the only one that came up in my mind to be Ashoka father). He had just finishing working on the air ships controls that were broken at the electric that held the town, which was the complete opposite of his normal job. With him was two of his colleagues Mace Windu and Aayla secura. The three were enjoying some nice cold beer after a hard day at work.

"So Plo how your little trouble maker doing?" Aayla asked. "Today is her 21st birthday!"

"Oh it is, congratulation Plo!" Mace says right before he gave Plo back a pat.

"Yea, it's a shame my little girl not married yet." Plo said.

"Ah Plo Ashoka is a marvelous, beautiful, smart and strong girl. Why would you say something like that?" Aayla asked.

"She is, I feel blessed every day knowing that I raised her as my daughter but I feel horrible for raising her like a boy." Plo says. "I hate to admit this but I wish she was married so that she could leave the house and forget about Shaak Ti and I. I see it in her eyes every day, she wants to get out and explore the world but since were so poor she could barely make it out of this town." Plo says with sadness in his voice.

"One day." Aayla says.

"That should be her birthday wish." Mace says making Plo chuckle. A woman dressed in white approaches the three with an orange box that had a blue bow on it. When she puts it down on the table Plo reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet only for the woman to stop him and say:

"Oh no, that man over there paid for your cake and drinks." She says as she points to a man dressed in white with brown hair. Plo gets up from his seat to thank the man but the man walks out of the bar before he could. Aayla and Mace stare at the man as he walks out. Aayla was holding the cake.

"I do not trust that man." Aayla says.

"Why?" Plo says as he takes the box from her hands.

"I don't know I just don't."

(Ashoka)

Ashoka had just walked into her the kitchen/living/dinner room of her cottage holding a weave bowl made from straw holding of chopped wood. Shaak Ti takes the wood and dumps it into the oven to create fire to warm her daughter birthday food. Ashoka, being the girl of the hour, walks up to her room and gets ready for the special day. She goes into her closet and pulls out a nice blue dress her mother made for her.

"Ashoka, your father is home!" Shaak ti shouted to her daughter from down stairs. Ashoka smiles as she puts her dress on then runs down stairs to see her father and her friends.

"Daddy!" Ashoka shouted as she runs over to him to hug him. Plo welcomes his daughter hug and gibes her a bear hug. Aayla joins in.

"Why hello goddaughter, I haven't seen you since you were 12 years old!" the blue woman tells her goddaughter. Ashoka smiles back at the woman.

"Thank you for being here." Ashoka says. Shaak Ti comes into the room holding the box her husband came in with, looking at it funny.

"This isn't the cake I ordered, I basically said blue box with black ribbon." Shaak Ti says to herself before opening the box and gasping at what she found.

"PLO!" Shaak Ti shouted, making everyone run to her side to see what's wrong.

"Mother what's wrong-PENIS!" Ashoka shouted staring down at her birthday cake that was in the shape of a penis. Aayla burst into laughter while Plo koon, Mace and Shaak Ti just stared at it paled faces.

"Oh my gosh, you bought a penis!" Aayla laughed. "Oh please tell me it has white filling in it!"

"Is it wrong to say that it looks delicious…" Ashoka asked her godmother. Shaak Ti takes the cake from the dinner table over to the kitchen counter with Plo koon behind her. Her face was red with anger as she puts the cake back into the box. Plo koon tries to talk to her.

"I didn't know it was liked that!" Plo koon says to his wife. Once Shaak Ti puts the cake back into its boxes she grabs Plo sleeve then drags him upstairs away from their guest and daughter then starts shouting.

"Why on heaven earth would you bring a cake in the shape of a penis into this house on my daughter birthday!?" Shaak Ti shouted.

"I didn't know it was a penis it just came in the box!" Plo koon says.

"And it did not accrue to you to check the dam box before leaving the store!?" Shaak Ti asked. Plo koon was going to answer when the doorbell rang, Shaak Ti sighs before walking over to her bedroom door then shouted:

"Ashoka! Answer the door I will be right down!" Shaak Ti says before going back to her husband to complain.

"Look I am sorry, I will go back and demand for our cake." Plo koon says.

"The bakery is closed at this hour honey and it also does not accept cakes after 12 hours." Shaak Ti informs her husband.

"I'm sorry." He says. Down stairs Ashoka was boxing the cake back and handing it to a stranger dressed in white robes.

"Here you go sir, promise we did bit into it." Ashoka says as she gives him his cake, although she wonder a little why he bought an erotic cake.

"Your propyl wondering why I have this cake?" The stranger says. Ashoka nods her head.

"The lord of the house sister is having a party today and demanded it." He says with a sigh before giving Ashoka her birthday cake. Ashoka says her goodbye to the man as he drives off in his fancy car that Ashoka had admired. Once out of sight Ashoka brings her cake in and opens the box to see a rose shaped cake that the lines of the rose was white while everything else was dark blue. Ashoka name was written on the black stem of the cake in orange frosting. Aalya go gets Ashoka parents from upstairs.

(Unknown location)

In the deep depts of the galaxy lived the prince, soon to be king, of the galaxy. He was a tall, broad, handsome young man that had it all, money, fame, power and the galaxy at his finger tips to do with as he pleased but it was not enough. This man name was Anakin Skywalker, soon to be called Darth Vader, ruler of the galaxy. He was sitting on his dark throne chair in his throne hall made of marble with grey drapes that hung on the roof that had the kingdom crest drawn on to it. Anakin eyes wondered through the list of potential brides but so far no female was catching his eye. When he reached the end of almost a hundred women in the system he threw his tablet like book to the ground. The tablet broken into pieces, one piece rolling over to an older man with brown hair and white robes.

"Oh dear, you broke another one." The man in white says as he picks up the piece that rolled to his foot.

"Shut it Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted at the older man.

"You young man have issues." Obi-wan tells the young boy, before Anakin could respond Obi-wan continued to speak. "Anyway, have you found a suitable bride? You know you must be wed before the moon turns blue!"

"Which is in two days, I know Obi-wan. I just cannot find a woman strong enough to be my queen." Anakin says.

"You had a list of all the single ladies in your social class, how do you not find a woman!?"

"The list was made by Padme…" Anakin says making Obi-wan rub his temple. On que the dutchess of the castle came into the throne Hall dressed in the most expensive silk on their planet. Her name was Padme Amidala and she was the adopted sister of Anakin Skywalker and next in line to the throne if anything happens to Anakin.

"Oh brother!" She says with opens arms as she walks over to him but was stopped when his metal hand pushes her away from him.

"Don't you have a party to be host?" Anakin asked his spoiled adopted sister. All she did was chuckle at her brother comment. She knew he was stressed beyond words and it was making her laugh.

"You know if push comes to shove you and I could get married." Padme tells her brother before walking out of the throne hall but not before falling over Obi-wan heel. She glares at him before continuing on out the room. Anakin makes a grunting noise before falling to knees.

"She's right you know…" Anakin says with a whimper like a 7 year old, much too Obi-wan annoyance. "I'll be doomed to marry her."

"Lucky for you I found a mate." Obi-wan says, making Anakin look up at him with a little hope in his eyes. Obi-wan continued:

"Her name is Ashoka Tano and she just turn 21, which makes her perfect for marriage. She has a very nice body, big chest, small waist, big bottom just how you like it."

"You make her sound like a perfect bride."

"I'm trying to convince you to marry this girl."

"I feel that you are leaving something out Obi-wan."

"Yes, she not a human, she's a Togruta."

"The answer is no then!" Anakin shouted at his friend.

"Why not, there is nothing in the rule book that says you can't marry other species." Obi-wan tells Anakin.

"Yes but I do not see myself with another species, and what if she gives birth to a Togruta?"

"Anakin I never knew you were so racist." Obi-wan says shocked. Anakin eyes widen in shock as well.

"I am not a racist! I just have issues with interracial dating!"

"Those were his final words before his kingdom hung him for being a racist."

"I AM NOT RACIST!" Anakin shouted at Obi-wan, his voice echoed throughout the whole hall. Even Padme heard him and she was dancing next to a loud speaker with her friends. Anakin face turns red from embarrassment before Obi-wan spoke.

"We will leave tomorrow to go see the girl. If you like what you see then I expect a wedding." Obi-wan tells the young man before he leaves the room with Anakin behind him.

(Ashoka)

After nearly 4 hours of eating and drinking everyone was full of food, drunk beyond words and tired to the point Shaak Ti demanded that Mace and Aayla stay the night at their house. Once the two agreed Shaak Ti called their spouses and told them that they would be spending the night on their couch. As Plo Koon puts Mace on the couch and Ashoka and Shaak Ti put Aayla on Ashoka bed the family started to clean up and put the leftover food away. Once Ashoka was done she hugged her parents then heads up stairs then hops into bed with Aayla. Once Ashoka was in bed she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she looks over her shoulder and saw a wasted but a little sober Aayla hugging Ashoka.

"How was your first taste of alcohol?" Aayla asked.

"Terrible, I may never drink it again." Ashoka says as she remember her first taste of liquor. Mace had brought in a huge green bottle for Ashoka birthday present. She didn't drink much of it but she had a few sips, although she did challenge Mace and Aayla to a drinking contest. Mace was the one who one but he suffered later when the liquor made him puke Ashoka cake all over the ground.

"Oh don't worry honey, you will grow to like it." Aayla says.

"I hardly doubt it." Ashoka says.

"Ashoka…a lot of things….will change..zzzzzzz" Aayla knocks out, leaving a smile on Ashoka face as she too drifts to sleep, waiting for the next day.

(The next day)

 _Knock knock_

Shaak Ti was woken by hard knocks on her front door in the middle of the morning. Shaak Ti was lying on her husband chest with his right arm wrap around her waist. The knocking on the door got louder so she wiggles her body out of her husband's grasps then gets her robes then walks down stairs to see who was knocking on her door so hard. Once the door opens and she sees who it is she nearly fainted.

"Lord Vader!" She shouted right before she curtsy to him but not in a polite way. Anakin tries his best not to insult her but then again he knew Tatoonie was one of those planets that did not get much support from his kingdom.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"But of course you may!" Shaak Ti says with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. Anakin again tries to hold his insults in when he enters with Obi-wan and three armored men behind him. He makes his way to what seems to be a couch and sits on it but felt a little disgust because her house looked so depressing and dirty. Obi-wan walks over to Shaak Ti to talk to her. Shaak Ti slams the door shut while talking to Obi-wan, the sound of the door closing wakes up Ashoka from her sleep.

"This girl better be worth it?" Anakin thought while he watched Obi-wan talk to the orange woman before him. His three guards stood by his side with their right hands on the guns.

"Mother, who are these people?" A voice asked. Anakin look to the person then nearly fainted at the mere sight of this person. His mouth went a gap at the mere beauty of this young person. Shaak Ti looks at her daughter then shouts.

"Ashoka! Get changed we have guest here!" Shaak Ti shouted at her daughter. Ashoka was only wearing an extra-large grey V-cut shirt that stops around her thighs, giving Anakin a clear view of her light blue panties and her cleavage that barely covered her breast above medium size breast. Ashoka blushes when she realized that there were only men in the room. She runs up stairs but runs back down in the same second to ask:

"Where is Mace?" Ashoka asked. Shaak Ti looks at the couch then realized something bad happened.

"Oh no, Go wake your father!" Shaak Ti says. Obi-wan looks at her with a concernd face.

"Is something the matter?" Obi-wan asked.

"My friend has a little drinking problem, if he's not here then he's propyl lying somewhere in a ditch. I am sorry but you have to go." Shaak Ti says, Obi-wan was about to say aomeything but Anakin interrupted the woman pushing.

"Shaak Ti I must inform you of why we came to your home this hour." Obi-wan says, Plo Koon, Aayla and Ashoka, who was now dresses properly, came down stairs. Aayla nearly fainted from seeing Anakin on the couch.

"Ashoka darling I think I'm drunk still because I am seeing the prince of the galaxy on your couch." Aayla says. Anakin just ignores her as he stands up and walks over to Ashoka.

"You see tomorrow is the blue moon for our planet, it symbolizes the bringing of a new king." Obi-wan explains. "It means that Anakin will be king tomorrow but in order to do that he needs a bride." Obi-wan explained to Shaak Ti and her husband Plo Koon. While he was explaining Anakin and Ashoka were having a conversation of their own.

"So what do you do around here?" Anakin asked her.

"Work, that's all you can do here." Ashoka responded.

"What do you do?"

"I chop wood for my neighbors since most of the youth in Kaia tend to leave the minute they turn 21."

"How come you didn't leave?"

"I didn't have anything to run towards, I mean I want to see the world and try to make a difference."

"Difference?"

"Yea, have you seen this place? We all work hard and don't get make much money. The so called prince of the galaxy doesn't even look at this place or even lends a hand here. It makes me so mad!" Ashoka says not realizing that she was speaking to the prince himself.

"I bet he will do something now." Anakin says as he foreshadows the future.

"I hardly doubt, it would be a miracle for that to happen."

"You'll be surprised."

"I can hope and dream. Anyway, you look rich, are you married?"

"Are you married?"

"No but I do have a line of boys outside my house just waiting to have my hand." Ashoka giggles, showing her pretty white pearly teeth. She was perfect in his eyes, how a diamond appears in a shit hole like Kaia was far off Anakin mind but he knew one thing. He was taking this diamond home with him today.

"What are you getting at mister Obi-wan Kenobi?" Shaak Ti asked in an anger tone of voice. Obi-wan decided to cut to the chase but before he did he looks over to the smiling brunette and asked.

"Anakin, what do you think?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's perfect." Anakin tells the older man, making Ashoka look at him funny.

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Ashoka asked. Obi-wan then explains what will come next.

"You see Mister Tano's…your daughter has been chosen to be the next queen of the galaxy." Obi-wan says, making the two realized what and why these royals were here at their home.

"No…" Shaak Ti says before she looks at her daughter then back to Obi-wan. "NO!" Shaak Ti shouted. Ashoka looks at her mother weirdly.

"Mom whats going on?" Ashoka asked still in the dark of what going on so Anakin tells it to her straight to her face.

"I need a wife and I have chosen you, congratulation." Anakin tells her while putting his arm around her waist then pulling her into a heated kiss. Ashoka tries to push him off her but he was strong and held his position on her lips. It was only when they were done that Ashoka pushes his body off her, her face was flushed red.

"You don't ever kiss me again you piece of filth!" Ashoka shouted, not notice the three armored men in white armor pointing their guns to Aayla and Shaak Ti head while the other guard punches Ashoka father in the stomach. Anakin chuckles a little when he looks at her.

"I love a feisty woman." Anakin right before he grabs the Togruta by her headtails then dragging her out the door with her mother and father watching her get pulled away by this strong and cruel man.

(The royal ship)

Ashoka was in the guest room of the imperial ship. The ship was 35 meter tall and 100 meters wide. It was bigger than her whole cottage. The room she was in was filled with food, couches, love seats, chores, a bed and a TV. It was one of the best room on the ship, with her was Obi-wan who was sitting on her bed while she was sitting on the golden love chair made from silk. Ashoka lukkes kept changing from dark blue to grey.

"Are you okay child?" Obi-wan Asked Ashoka. Ashoka was just looking down at her lap and gently praying to herself and for her mother and father, completely ignoring Obi-wan. Obi-wan was about to talk to her again but Anakin came into the room with two guards behind him.

"Leave us." He orders Obi-wan. Obi-wan does as told and leaves the room with Anakin bodyguards with him as he closes the doors, leaving Anakin and Ashoka alone. Anakin walks over to the young togruta and looks down at her with his eye half way closes. Ashoka does not even bother to look up at him. Anakin sighs before sitting next to her and started to talk.

"Look…" He started. "I need a wife and I chose you. Most woman would kill to be in your shoes right now." Anakin says, making Ashoka snap.

"Then why don't you get one of those woman instead of me!" Ashoka shouted at Anakin, He smirks at her reaction before continuing.

"I don't want them I want you." Anakin says.

"You don't even know me!" Ashoka shouted.

"I know you enough that I want you to be my bride." Anakin tells her, Ashoka could feel her stomach twist when she said that.

"I'm not going to marry you!" Ashoka tells him straight to his face. Anakin stares at her for a few seconds before saying.

"If that is how you feel then I won't even bother continuing my support to tatoonie. In fact, I won't even bother to keep it alive."

"What!?"

"The planet so poor and pathetic and its citizen's not even worth helping. Why not just blow it up."

"You can't!"

"Or I can just turn it into the new slave trading center, I pretty sure your mother will be getting a little extra in her paychecks and in between her legs hehehe." Anakin chuckles making Ashoka face turn red when she got up from her seat then walks over to him. Anakin stares down at her with a smile because he knew she couldn't do anything.

"I'll never love you…" Ashoka tells him.

"Love?" Anakin chuckled. "Sweat heart, Love is nothing more but a chemical reaction in your brain. It's not real." He asked her but she could not answer him for he left the room before she could. Obi-wan bows to him before following him and speaking.

"I heard what you said in there." Obi-wan says.

"So." Anakin says, not giving two shits what the old man thought.

"Your acting like your father again! And I did not raise you to be like him!" Obi-wan says. Anakin stops in his tracks and looks straight at Obi-wan with red in his eyes from anger.

"Don't you ever compare me to that man!" Anakin shouted at his teacher/mentor. Obi-wan became quite and did not say another word.

(Arcadia)

Arcadia, the royal planet that control everything in the galaxy and possible the universe as well. Its beauty blinded the evil and ugly in the world and them become swans swimming in a lake filled with gold. In the middle of the planet lied the castle of stars AKA Ashoka new home. Once the ship had landed Ashoka was forced out of the ship by two of Anakin guards then taken to room filled with large dolls that all looked like their eyes were staring at Ashoka. Once the guards had forced her to sit on a couch they leave the room and Anakin enters. He walks passed Ashoka straight to another room, he does not come out until the sky turns dark. And when does come out he is holding a gold dress in his hands. He throws it to Ashoka lap.

"Put it on, we have a dinner to be attending." Anakin tells her before leaving the room. Ashoka does as told and puts on the dress. At first she had thought she was wearing it wrongly but sadly it's as is. It was a very low cut gold silk dress that reviled too much of Ashoka breast and naval. The bottom of the dress had red rim stones in the shapes of stars with tiny diamonds that surrounded the stars. On the right side of the bottom part of her dress was a high cut slit that shows off her legs. She was also wearing shoe-boot like 7 inch heels that also had red rim stones on it. Ashoka was not liking what she saw in the mirror.

"This is going to be the death of me." Ashoka says out loud.

"Oh yes it will darling!" A voice from behind Ashoka said making Ashoka turn around to look at the person. She did not look to happy.

"Hello, I'm Padme I'm Anakin sister." Padme tells the girl, Ashoka was about to introduce herself but Padme continued to talk. "See as the dutchess of this castle I must warn you, do not get in my way for any reason what so ever. I am the logo of this castle and the main female that runs it, you're just my brother bed warmer!" Padme threaten Ashoka. Ashoka Lukkes turns red with anger.

"Bed warmer! I bet you have less brain cells then shoes lady!" Ashoka shouted at the woman. Padme was about to insult her back but she was stopped by a metal hand grabbing her by the mouth then pulling her towards his face so that they were looking into each other eyes. Anakin did not look happy.

"If you ever say those thing to Ashoka again I will make sure you go missing." Anakin threatens her before letting her go. Padme touches her mouth in pain then looks at Ashoka. She makes a huff sound before leaving the two alone. Ashoka lukkes turn back to greyish blue as her eyes wonder to Anakin.

"Thanks…I guess." Ashoka said. Anakin does not respond to her, all he does was put a hand out for her. She walks over to him and takes his hand, letting him lead her into the unknown.

(Shaak Ti)

Shaak Ti was sitting on her couch staring at the living room TV, since tomorrow was going to be a huge celebration day for the galaxy everyone was on tatoonie was watching their TV, wanting to see the new queen of the galaxy. Plo Koon walks next to her and takes a seat. Shaak Ti stares at the screen intensely.

(Ashoka)

"Where are we going?" Ashoka asked as she gets dragged by Anakin through a black marble covered hall way.

"To a meeting room to talk to a bunch of reporters then dinner." Anakin tells her.

"Reporters!?" Ashoka says before forcing her hand out of his grip and stopping the two from walking. "I can't go talk to reporters! They have cameras and questions!"

"Are you scared?" Anakin asked her with an evil but insulting smirk across his face.

"Yes!" Ashoka shouted at him. "I don't want to be seen on live television! What if my parents are watching!?"

"They would be proud?"

"No they'd be depressed to see what I was wearing!"

"Oh my god, just shut up and smile and I will do all the talking."

"But what if they ask me a question?"

"Then you look to me for the answer."

"And somehow I can read your mind?"

"Just follow my lead, snips."

"Fine…Skyguy."

 **Kikkie: end of that chapter, tell me what you think so far? Plz no bad comment or flagging I do not own star wars the clones wars or any of its characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: Part 2!

Ashoka felt her life flash before her eyes when a bunch of reporters, journalist and important people were all staring at Ashoka, who at the moment, was sitting down at a table next to Anakin on high area with the most fakest smile on her face. Anakin looked normal with his normal smirk he met Ashoka with. In Ashoka ear was a head piece that looked like hug halo golden earrings that matched her dress. The earrings were given to her by a woman named Satine at the last minute before going in front of all the people.

"Ashoka!" A voice called to her. She looks around the room to see who was calling. "No, Ashoka your hearing me through your earrings!" The woman says, making Ashoka sigh then looks back to the crowd. Anakin looks at her a little worried then asked.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"A woman is talking to me." Ashoka says. Anakin looks at her ears and saw her wearing golden earring Obi-wan had made for his mother one day to help talk to her for a meeting with the high council. Anakin gently takes Ashoka shoulder with his metal hand, gently pulls her body towards him to the point he was near her ear but to the crowd he looked like he was kissing her on the cheek. He leans into her ear then spoke.

"Satine…don't fuck this up." Anakin tells the woman on the other line. Anakin then separates from Ashoka, when he did he smiles at her to please the crowd. Ashoka smiles back. The show was about to start and a man in green started it off:

"Great and powerful Vader, when did you meet this lovely lady?" the reporter asked.

"I met her three years ago while meeting with some locals on Tatoonie." Anakin says, he then looks at Ashoka and smiles. Ashoka gives a smile back. The next reporter stood up.

"This one to Ashoka." The reporter says. Ashoka looks at the person.

"What are you sweety and what are those things on your head?" The reporter asked, Ashoka felt a little insulted.

"I am a Togruta and the things on my head are called Lukkes, they are very similar to Twiliks but they are different as well."

"How different?"

"Uhh…." Ashoka said with a little blush across her face as she realized she never asked that question in her life before, Satine kicks in

"Listen to me and repeat every word I say!" Satine tells Ashoka as she begins to read the difference between the Twilik and the Togruta head tails. As she read Ashoka repeated to the crowd.

"Twilik headtails don't change colors when they have different emotions, really!?" Ashoka asked Satine feeling a little insulted because she knew that answer, not realizing she was also being watched by hundreds of reporters. Anakin gently kicks her foot underneath the table, making her snap back to normal. The next reporter spoke.

"Anakin, Ashoka will be the first non-human relative of the royal blood line, did that ever cross your mind when you asked her to marry you?" The reporter says. Anakin sighed before answering:

"Yes I know Ashoka is not a human but that doesn't mean she won't make an amazing mother and wonderful queen. Just because we aren't the same race doesn't mean we can't love each other till the end of our last days." Anakin says making almost all the reporters making "aww" noises and making Ashoka make an ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Look to the reporters. She could even hear Satine talking shit about Anakin. Another reporter stood up:

"To Ashoka, what was your first thoughts when you met Anakin and how do you feel about him now?" The reporter asked.

"I…I…" Ashoka tries to speak but the words did not come out of her mouth. Satine begins shouting into her mic. The reporters took this chance to question her more in a question ambush.

"Do you know by being the first none human queen you will be holding an image to future none humans royals in the future!?"

"Being from a poor background did that effect your relationship with Anakin?"

"How did your parents react to when they found out you were dating Anakin?"

"Are you afraid that being the first none human queen may reflect on your views of life?"

"Why haven't you appeared sooner in the Medias if you and Anakin have been dating for 3 years?"

" **Tell them that you fell in love the minute your eye met each other**!" Satone tells her but the words still does not come out of Ashoka mouth because what she really wanted to say was:

" **He was cute at first but then he threaten my parents then I then threaten my planet into turning it into a slave trade place! Now I am sitting here pretending that I like him but in reality being in the same room with him is sickening**!" That is what was going on through Ashoka mind right now but she knew if she said that then she would possible die the next second, so she thought up a plan then spoke:

"I love him the minute we met laid eyes on each other. I still love him to this day and I want to be with him till the end of but…" Ashoka started to tear up, confusing everyone in the room, including Anakin.

"But?" Anakin asked looking confused as ever, much to Ashoka delight. Ashoka turns her body to Anakin with her eyes red and tears falling down her cheeks, she then looks to the crowd and spoke:

"He tried to protect me from all this-this chaos, he was even willing to marry his sister in order to protect me!" Ashoka says making the reporters gasp at her words and Anakin making threats in his head.

"I am going to cut off those pretty little Lukkes when I get back into my room you evil manipulative girl!" Anakin thought while trying to keep his happy face on.

"But I know he loves enough to take me away from my family and bring me into this beautiful kingdom to be his queen and-And its time for us to go my lovely wife has a big day tomorrow!" Anakin cuts off Ashoka before dragging her smart ass butt of her chair and straight out of the room. Once of public eye Anakin throws Ashoka to a wall then kisses her fiercely, cutting her bottom lips in the process. Ashoka pushes him off her and wipes the small blood off her lips.

"What the hell was that!?" Ashoka shouted at him but instead of getting a response Anakin grabs her by her cheeks then pulls her into another kiss but this time Anakin had her against the wall, grinding his hips onto hers. Ashoka couldn't help but moan as Anakin tongue made his way into her mouth. When the separated Anakin looks down at Ashoka with an evil smirk on his face.

"You don't know how hard I am right now." Anakin says, Ashoka could feel something poking her thigh and rubbing up against her panties. She had never felt this feeling before.

"Stop…." Ashoka practically whimpers. Anakin does as told and backs away from Ashoka. He wanted to tackle her that very second when he saw how scared and confused she was but he kept it in.

"Come on its time for dinner." Anakin says as he walks through the halls. Ashoka follows him.

(Dinner)

Ashoka follows Anakin into the dinner room with dinner table as long a sailor's boat. Anakin takes a seat at the end of the table. Ashoka was about to take a seat on his right side when the chair behind her disappeared from her bottom and she fell straight to the ground head first. She crunches her body in pain but only for a second when Anakin helps her up then takes her to the other chair on the left side of him. Once seated Ashoka saw who made her fall, it was the dutches herself Padme. Ashoka glares at the woman as the servants start putting down the plates in front of them. On Ashoka side of the table was Obi-wan and the female named Satine that Ashoka had met earlier. Next to Padme was two other human females, one with a red bow in her hair the other a yellow bow. The servants brought out the first course was something creamy Ashoka has never seen before. While everyone started to dig in Ashoka just examined her soup with her spoon. Padme started to giggle at the confused girl.

"Oh my gosh you never seen cream of mushroom soup before?" Padme asked Ashoka. Ashoka stops what she was doing then looks at Padme.

"No, I haven't!" Ashoka said. "When you grow up on Tatoonie anything dairy is rare to come across. I didn't even know it was white." Ashoka says before picking up her spoon again then stared at it before putting her spoon in, getting some liquid, then put it in her mouth.

"Taste good!" Ashoka says before digging in. after making a small dent into her soup she looks over to Obi-wan to asked:

"What is dairy made out of?" Ashoka asked while still taking spoon full of soup in her mouth, before Obi-wan could answer Padme says:

"Head tails!" Padme says, making Ashoka spit out the soup in her mouth.

"OH MY GOD YOU SICK PEOPLE!" Ashoka shouted. Anakin foot slammed hard on Padme teos, making the poor woman whimper. Obi-wan then answers:

"Ashoka it comes from cow's milk not humans!" Obi-wan says but that does not make Ashoka want to touch the soup. Anakin eyes rolled when he finished his soup.

"You may clear the first course." Anakin orders his servants and so they did. They then bring in the second course which was a giant chicken wing with rice covered around it. Ashoka knew this food and digs into it with no problem. When everyone was done with their food a servant came from the kitchen then whispers into Anakin ear about something. He nods his head and dismisses the servant.

"The third course will be a little late." Anakin says. "The crème brulee still needs to be torched." He says. Padme moves her plate that still had some food on it away from her like everyone else did.

"Oh my gosh, you finished all the food on your plate." Padme friend says amazed to see Ashoka plate empty. Ashoka just shrugs her shoulders.

"I like rice." Ashoka says trying to be nice to Padme friends. All three of them giggle at her.

"This proves how poor she was, must have always eaten rice." Padme friend with the red bow says.

"That's all they could afford." The other one says, making Ashoka Lukkes turn from grey-blue to red.

"Sorry, I didn't have money up my fucking ying-yang to afford better food." Ashoka says.

"How dare you curse at me!" Padme friend with the yellow bow says.

"I will be queen by tomorrow, I can say whatever I fucking want to say!" Ashoka shouted at the girl before her, Obi-wan sighs then looks over to Anakin. He had his evil grin on his face, even Satine notice this. When the servants brought out dessert Ashoka takes her dessert and leaves the room. Obi-wan follows her.

"What do you want!?" Ashoka asked him as they walked through the hallways.

"To show you to your room and to talk to you about how important tomorrow is." Obi-wan says.

"Fine but be quick about it I want to take a bath!" Ashoka tells him as she watches him take the lead, the older man leads the young girl to her room. When she entered the room looks like a normal room that had green wall paper and a bed. There were other things as well in the room but the only thing that caught Ashoka eyes was the bed, she was tired. She walks over to the bed then jumps on it, while still hold her dessert without making a mess. Obi-wan smile at her childish ways.

"If there is anything you want please call me." Obi-wan tells her before leaving the room. Ashoka started to nipple and eat her creamy dessert. When she was done she set it in the floor then heads to the bathroom and took a long bath.

(Anakin)

Still at the dinner table Anakin and Satine were talking amongst themselves while Padme and her friends discussed on what to wear tomorrow for the wedding.

"What you mean I can't see Ashoka till the wedding?" Anakin asked Satine.

"Its bad luck your highness and its common sense as well." Satine answered.

"Is that why you didn't let me see the wedding dress?"

"That was one of the reasons, the other one is you might have made some adjustments to it."

"I would have never made adjustments." Anakin says feeling a little hurt at what Satine said.

"Oh no, so you wouldn't try to make it small and tight on her?" Satine asked with one eyebrow raised. Anakin nods his head.

"I see your point, don't want my bride showing off to much to the world." Anakin says when Obi-wan enters the room then takes a seat next to Satine. Satine give Obi-wan a kiss on the cheek.

"Is she okay?" Satine asked.

"Peachy, if I am correct she's taking a shower right now." Obi-wan says right before he starts digging into his food.

"What room is she in?" Anakin asked.

"The green room." Obi-wan says as he took a bite from his dessert but was stopped when he heard Anakin and Satine footsteps run passed him in a heap of rush. Obi-wan follows the three straight to Ashoka room where Anakin was about to sneak into the room to see his bride naked but was tackled by the 30 some year old woman to the ground. Obi-wan hold a sigh that had the number 10 painted on it before throwing it out the window.

"What is wrong with you!?" Satine asked him.

"I just want to my bride naked is that so bad?" Anakin answered.

"YES!" Satine and Obi-wan says.

"You young man have issues!" Satine tells Anakin before having a door slam straight into her face along with Anakin head when Ashoka opens her bedroom door to Obi-wan, she just wearing a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"Obi-wan, do you know where a phone is in this place?" Ashoka asked the man not notice she just door slammed Anakin and Satine.

"Behind the bed post darling." Obi-wan says as he tries his hardest not to laugh at Anakin and Satine.

"Thank you!" Ashoka says before closing the door. Anakin and Satine fell on the floor again with Anakin face straight on the ground. Anakin growls as Satine gets off him.

"I hate you…" Anakin tells the woman.

"Now-now young man, that's no way to speak to the woman who raised you." Satine says as she drags him away from Ashoka door.

(Ashoka)

Ashoka was lying down on her bed dialing on the phone that was behind her bed post. The first number she dialed was to home but for some reason no one answered so she calls her godmother house phone then got an answer from Aayla wife luminara ( **Yes Aayla is gay in my story, if you have a problem then leave!** ).

"Hello, luminara Secura speaking." Luminara says over the phone.

"luminara! Where Aayla!?" Ashoka shouted over the phone.

"Ashoka!?" Luminara says. "Oh my god sweet heart your becoming queen tomorrow!"

"How do you know that?"

"Its all over TV! I'm seeing your face everywhere and the interview you've done. Were you really dating the prince for three years?"

"No! I never even knew him till today, anyway where Aayl, I need to know if my parents are fine."

"Oh dear…sweet heart Aayla at the hospital." Luminara said, her voice sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Ashoka, your mother had a heart attack this morning. Aayla at the hospital with your father checking in on her."

"What!?" Ashoka asked through the phone.

"Ashoka….um there something I need to tell you about your mother, you see she has this condition that causes the blood in her body to stop following through certain areas. (It's a blood clot) There was one by her heart and today…"

"Oh my god is she alright!?"

"No, the area that the blood did not go to was her heart, Aayla and Plo Koon are at the hospital now but Aayla tells me the doctors don't have the medicine to help her because the blood still not flowing... Her right shoulder is starting to turn blue." Luminara says. "Ashoka these may be your final moments with her…"

The words Luminara spoke to Ashoka were like daggers stabbing into her heart. Luminara caould hear the poor child begin to cry and drop the phone on the process so she decided to hang up on the girl. Ashoka body slumps into the bed as her face starts to warm up and her eyes become watery with sadness that could be bottled up and used to take over a city. Outside of her door was and an evil smiling Padme with her two friends. The cries of Ashoka made Padme jump and down the hall with glee. The three woman make their way down the hallway to their rooms when Padme friend with the yellow bow spoke.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Yellow bow girl asked.

"Nothing! With Ashoka crying her eyes out all night and possible this mourning Anakin will get disgusted by her and no choice but to marry me! All we have to do is keep reminded Ashoka about death and her mother and we are in the clear!" Padme tells her friends. Her friend's giggles before saying night to each other before going into their rooms, notice realizing that Anakin and Obi-wan had just come from an emergency with some congress about an issue happening on another planet that was easily taken care of by Anakin. Once Anakin heard all the doors closed he looks over to Obi-wan and says:

"Send a Med-Bay over to Tatoonie to treat Shaak Ti, then bring her and her husband and who ever she wants to come up here to the wedding." Anakin orders Obi-wan.

"That is so nice Anakin." Obi-wan says.

"It better, I expect to get laid on my wedding night and I refuse to have a crying bride." Anakin says before leaving the room. Obi-wan just sighed at Anakin remark.

(Wedding)

It was a bright and beautiful night in Arcadia and the sky was lit up light blue thanks to the blue moon and everyone in arcadia was happy expect for one. The queen of the galaxy, in room of self-loath and sadness so strong that anyone who approached her who feel her pain. The wedding was an hour away but Ashoka was still in bed still in bath towel and still crying knowing that her mother was dying and was nowhere near her or she could not help her but then someone she didn't expect to see opens the door to room and nearly scared her to death. Anakin was in his room already dressed in the honorable blue robes for his wedding. The show was about to begin and his wife was not ready. Anakin sighs because he sense the presence of Padme enter the room, she was wearing a blood red that had sleeves to long for her arms and a skirt too short for her legs and make-up that made her look like a clown.

"Hello big brother, I see your bride is nowhere to be found." Padme says.

"She'll be ready when the wedding is on." Anakin responses to Padme.

"Well is she doesn't come remember that I am available." Padme tells him, Anakin was going to response when Obi-wan walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"Your bride is ready sire, its time." Obi-wan says, making Anakin smirk at Padme. Padme crosses her arms and started to wonder what had happen to make Ashoka come out of her room. She walks over to Ashoka and saw Ashoka hugging a blue woman and man with a on his face. Padme gasped when she realized that those people were her family. Padme growls before heading out for the wedding.

(Altair)

The blue moon was shining as bright as ever on the soon to be married couple known as Ashoka and Anakin. The two were holding hand under the moon light and looking into each other eyes with all the galaxy watching them. As the royal priest talks Plo Koon cries could be heard all over the room, Shaak Ti was trying her best to calm her husband down.

"I know your sad sweet but you must be quite. Ashoka looks happy and you should be too right now." Shaak Ti says.

"Im not crying cause I'm sad, I'm my daughter will have to sleep with that man." Plo Koon says, good thing the only ones who heard that was Shaak Ti and Aayla.

"Now…" The priest started. "Do you Anakin Skywalker, leader of our galaxy, king of our world and leader of our Army, do you give take this…uh…." The priest stops mid-sentence to figure out what Ashoka was. Ashoka helps him.

"Female Togruta." Ashoka mumbles loud enough for him to hear but only him.

"AH YES! Do you Anakin take this Togruta to be you lawfully wedded wife, to hold and love till death do you part?"

"I do." Anakin says plastering a fake loving smile on his face. The priest look over to Ashoka and asked:

"Do you Ashoka take this Human to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and love till death do you part?"

"I…." Ashoka spoke gently before saying: "I do." Ashoka says plastering a fake smile on her face as well. The preist continued with his talking.

"If there is anyone who objects to these two getting married please speak now or forever hold your peace." The asked the crowd. Aayla hand was about to go up but her lover Luminara elbowed her in the stomach. Making the blue woman arm go down and to her stomach. Padme just growls because she was sitting in between Satine and Obi-wan. The priest stares at the crowd before continuing:

"With the power vested in me by the royal family and with the blessing of the blue moon I hear by pounce you not only king and queen of the galaxy but also man and wife, you may kiss your bride sire." The priest says, making Anakin kiss Ashoka grey lips without hesitation. Ashoka kisses back, even wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone in the room stands up from their seat, expect for Padme, and claps for the happy couple. The two then walk out the church holding each other hands with their guest, family and friends following behind them to the ballroom straight into a small meeting room with tables, couches and a liquor bar. Once the two were in alone Ashoka removes her hand from Anakin in disgust while Anakin goes to the bar nearby and gets a drink of liquor. Ashoka walks over to the mirror to see her wedding dress, she felt like puking. Her dress was white of course but that was the only thing on it that was normal because her dress literally skin tight open back lace with the castle symbol all over her back that had a small string the connected to the strings wrapped around her neck that makes a halter top reviling her breast to the point that if you look closer you would see a few inches of her nipples. On her chest was the castle symbol as well. Around her waist was a tight light blue rim stone gems taking the form of the planet that was holding onto a feather fluffy skirt that had light blue gems all over it. The fluffy feather skirt went to the ground expect for near Ashoka thighs that had an opening, lucky the feathers covered up her area. She even wore with boots that went to her knees that had blue gems on the bottom to become the pumps and the heels of the shoes. The peads on her headtails were also blue gems. Ashoka nearly fainted.

"I feel like I just took a picture for a naughty magazine!" Ashoka says not notice Anakin walking up to her with a glass in his hand.

"Trust me that is the least reviling thing you're going to wear tonight." Anakin says before finishing his glass of alcohol. Sadly to say Ashoka knew what he was talking about, she was wearing it under her almost naked wedding dress. Satine and Obi-wan walks through the door room, Obi-wan was hold a big cup of blue liquads in his hands.

"CONGRATES!" Satine shouted when she runs over to Anakin and gives him a hug. Anakin hugs her back with a smile on his face, he then whispers into his ear.

"Thanks for the wedding dress." Anakin whispers into her ear.

"Anything for you sire." She response as she turn Anakin body around in the hug so that his back would face Ashoka when they spoke. Ashoka was talking to Obi-wan.

"What's that?" Ashoka asked Obi-wan as she points to the glass in his hand.

"It's a drug I brought for you…" Obi-wan says kind of feeling unease.

"A drug?"

"Look I do not approve drugs to children or woman use on without their permission or consent."

"So what is this drug your about to give me?"

"Its called Yaled, it causes the memory brain cells to stop working for a few hours." Obi-wan tells her before giving the cup to her. Ashoka takes the cup but doesn't drink it.

"Why should I drink this?"

"Because as much I care for Anakin and want him to enjoy this night I am also terrified that you may be scared, in two hours you and Anakin will have sex, do you want to remember that!? And let me point out Anakin is a virgin that always wanted sex ever since he was 17 but was never allowed to have it."

"Why couldn't he screw anyone?"

"Law of the kingdom, like his queen the king must be a virgin and not have any sexual encounters such as kissing, touch or masturbation."

"How do you know I am a virgin?"

"Because we examined you last night, your cherry has not been popped yet!" Obi-wan says to the young girl hold the cup. Ashoka thought about this for a moment before drinking the blue liquids to the very last drop.

"Ugh, that taste horrible!" Ashoka says as she give Obi-wan back the cup.

"Oh, a warning."

"NOW A WARNING!?"

"Yes, if Anakin ask you what happens tonight just describe your wedding." Obi-wan tells her. Ashoka was about to protest but she was stopped when Satine walks over to them with a smile on her face.

"It's time to party!" Satine says.

(Party)

After an hour of eating and talking amongst the rich Ashoka started to feel funny, morely her head. She remember that she drank that weird drug and the effects must be kicking in now that she ate something.

"Ashoka!" Shaak Ti shouted to her daughter. Ashoka looks over to her mother and smiles.

"Mommy!" Ashoka shouted when she nearly tackled her mother into a hug. Shaak Ti hugs her back.

"Oh my dear Ashoka just two days ago you turned 21 and now you're…married." Shaak Ti says a little disappointed at the outcome of her daughter life.

"I know, life passes us all by!" Ashoka says trying her best not to sound like she was on something which she was. Out of nowhere Ashoka hears Aayla and Padme friend arguing. Ahoka eyes started to roam the room to find her god mother and there she was, next to the food table. Ashoka walks over to them to see what the fuss was all about.

"I swear I didn't mean to, honest!" Luminara says to the girl with a yellow bow on her hair.

"Ugh! This dressed cost me more than your life!" the girl shouted at Luminiara. Ashoka decides to but in.

"Calm down I'm sure we can fix this." Ashoka says.

"Fix this!?" the girl shouted as she points to a small purple stain on her dress that was barely noticeable.

"Really?" Ashoka asked the girl.

"Do you know how much it will cost to get this stain out!? This fag is lucky that she not being executed."

" **FAG**!?" Aayla shouted. "Hold my drink babe!" She says as she pushes her cup to her lover hands. She then walks over to the fruit punch bowl, picks it up while Ashoka was trying to calm the girl down, then dumps it all over the girl. Making almost everyone in the room look at them and gasp. The girl in the yellow growls and glares at Aayla as she takes her drink back from her lover.

"GAURDS!" The girl in yellow shouted. Two royal gaurds make their way to them. "Sees them then off with their heads!" The girl shouted orders at the two men but they were canceled out when Ashoka butted in.

"You are not killing my godmothers!" Ashoka shouted at the girl.

"Says who?"

"Says the queen of the galaxy, you are not killing my godmothers or anyone!" Ashoka shouted at the girl, the girl glares at Ashoka before slapping her across her face. Ashoka stands there is shock while the girl stares at her before grabbing onto her lekkus, this pissed off Ashoka to the point that she grabs the girl then throws her to the ground and started to pound on her. A nearby reporter sees this and starts recording for the world to but was stopped when king Anakin came out of the blue and order the man to turn it off. Sadly he did not get the time to because the girl with the yellow bow came flying straight to him, knocking him, the reporter and the girl into the fountain. Ashoka then jumps in and assaults the girl even more without giving her second to recover by slamming her face into the water for a few second but was stopped when Anakin grabs her by the wrist then throws her onto his back. He then walks quickly out of the room with a wet Ashoka over his shoulder, leaving Obi-wan to deal with the reporters and the girl with the yellow bow that was crying with Padme and the girl with a red bow counseling her. Ashoka was growling at Anakin.

"Put me down!" Ashoka orders Anakin but her words fell to deaf ears as Anakin did not stop walking till the two were in the royal quarters created for the king and queen of the castle. Ashoka then feels her body being lifted then thrown onto a big high class bed with white velvet sheets and black pillows that felt like clouds on Ashoka head. Anakin crawls onto her then gently kisses her lips. Ashoka pushes him off her but was stopped when Anakin got back ontop of her. Ashoka glares at the man.

"I don't want sex!" Ashoka shouted at him but he did not listen to her and kisses her again. Ashoka moves her body upwards to get away from him but he crawls over her again. She keeps moving her till, and she didn't notice ether, when she fell over the side of the bed then hits the back of her head against the choir next to the bed, knocking her out cold. Anakin eyes widen when Ashoka wasn't moving. He gets out of bed and picks her up to see if she was alright, she was breathing but she was not going to wake up anytime soon. Anakin sigh before throwing the covers over her and his body then going to sleep.

(Next day)

Ashoka wakes up to a shirtless but sexy male body next to her, still in her wedding dress and for some reason a headache that was piercing through her eyes. She looks around the room but doesn't seem to remember how she got here but then she suddenly remembered that she was married and that Obi-wan gave her a drug that would help her not remembering one of the scariest moment of her life. Ashoka looks over her shoulders to see Anakin still sleeping like a baby. She gently sneaks out of bed then heads to the door to the dinner room where Obi-wan and Satine were eating breakfast.

"Morning!" Ashoka says to them, gaining their attention.

"Morning queen of the galaxy! How does it feel to have a royal name?" Satine asked.

"Feels like another day." Ashoka says.

"I hope yaled worked last night." Obi-wan says, making Ashoka remember.

"It did! I don't remember losing my virginity at all!" Ashoka says with a happy smile on her face.

"That's because you got knocked out before you did." Anakin tells her making Ashoka looks over her shoulder to see Anakin, still shirtless, looking upset at her. Ashoka face and skin turns pale.

"So, you drug yourself so that you couldn't remember your wedding night, who gave you the drug?" Anakin asked Ashoka.

"No one I found it myself." Ashoka response in a second although she could tell that Anakin knew she was lying.

"Tell me Ashoka, who gave you the drug?" Anakin asked again but this time he walks up to her and begins to glare down at her. Ashoka looks away without answering so Anakin did the next best thing.

"Obi-wan, call in the droids I want Tatoonie to become dust before dawn tomrrow." Anakin orders Obi-wan, making both Obi-wan and Ashoka gasps and Satine shouting:

"Oh for bloody sake Anakin it was-STOP!" Anakin cuts Satine off.

"I know who it was, I just want to hear from Ashoka mouth." Anakin tells him before looking back at his wife.

"A queen must be loyal to her king at all times, so you will tell me who gave you the drug?" Anakin asked her one last time.

"Obi-wan…" Ashoka responded as a tear falls down her left eye. Anakin gaze goes from her to Obi-wan then back to her before speaking.

"Cancel the attack, and I will deal with you later Obi-wan." Anakin tells the older man before grabbing Ashoka shoulder then dragging her out the room then straight back into the royal quarters. Anakin practically throws Ashoka onto the bed right before he closes the door and locks. He then sets the golden key on the desk by the door before approaching Ashoka. Ashoka scoots her body into the bed. Anakin just smirks at her action before answering:

"This is going to happen wither you want it or not." Anakin tells her.

"Please…" Ashoka spoke. "I will do anything but this, I can't do this."

"You don't have a choice." Anakin tells her before tackling her little body into a kiss. Outside was Obi-wan and Satine banging and screaming at the door.

"Anakin open the dam door!" Satine shouted on the top of her lungs while Obi-wan does his works on the knop.

"Anakin she only child open the fucking door your spoiled brat!" Obi-wan shouted but their screams fell on deaf ears until Obi-wan started to thrust his body at the door, annoying Anakin enough to unlock the door to talk to the two.

"Go away!" Anakin orders but they do not move. "I SAID GO AWAY."

"Anakin she just a child let her be!" Obi-wan tell him but Anakin did not let his words sink in, instead he grabs Obi-wan by the shoulder and pulls him in then whispers into his ear so only he could hear:

"I have been waiting 8 fucking years for this moment, now if you don't leave me to my wife now I will tell Satine your dirty little secret." Anakin warns him before pushing Obi-wan body away the looks at Satine and grabbing her scarf from her neck then closes the door on them. Satine was about to protest but was stopped when Obi-wan gently grabs her hand then takes her away from the door. Anakin smirks when he heard their footsteps disappearing into the distance. He then looks down to now naked Ashoka whose hands were tied to the bed post and had a piece of cloth stuffed into her mouth so that he couldn't hear her scream.

"Just relax, everything will be fine." Anakin says as he kisses her forehead then her neck. Ashoka body kept moving and twisting but that did not stop Anakin from taking in one of her brown nipple into his mouth (I'm guessing their brown) and started sucking like a newborn baby. Ashoka begins to moan but does not stop struggling. Anakin separates from her nipple by gently biting onto it then begins to pulls on it when he separated, he looks down and smirks.

"I wonder if Togruta have different breast milk from human." Anakin asked his wife but she did not respond, so he did the next big thing was moving his tongue to her clit, making her scream. Anakin tongue kept moving up and down her clit nonstop to the point her face went from orange to red in two seconds. Anakin kept moving his without stopping making Ashoka mind go fuzzy. Once he was done he pulls his body over her and removes the cloth in her mouth. Ashoka takes a deep breathe before getting kissed again by Anakin. When they separated Anakin could see the tears running down Ashoka eyes but he just ignores them by kissing then away as he adjust his cock against her hole.

"No…pleases…" Ashoka cried as the feeling of her virginity was slow going away.

"Just relax, I promise you'll feel good." He tells her when he gently puts his lips to her and slowly enters her, pop the innocent flesh that was once her virginity. Ashoka tears came flowing down even more when she realized Anakin **was** right about her enjoying it. Anakin saw this then started to move his hips faster, making his cock go deeper into her folds. The face Ashoka was making was the most lewding this she could ever do in whole entire life and Anakin just loved it to the point he could feel his hips moving faster and harder without his consent. Ashoka moans grew louder and louder that it echoed off the castle walls, Satine could hear this and made Obi-wan blush.

"I told you you'll like this!" Anakin whispers into Ashoka ears. Ashoka gritted her teeth.

"I don't like this one bit!" Ashoka manage to say but that made Anakin smirk at her.

"Oh really, look at your legs and hand!" Anakin tells her, Ashoka looks over to her legs and saw them wrapped around Anakin waist, holding him down and making him go down on her deeper and harder into her. her hands were freed and they were wrapped around her chest. Anakin leans into her ear and spoke:

"I'm cumming…" Anakin tells her, making her eyes widen. She tries to push him off her again but this time he puts his whole wait into his chest, making her stop.

"No!" Ashoka shouted as tears of worry fall down her cheeks but her walls tighten around Anakin cock when she was struggling, making Anakin cum deep in her.

"Oh dear god…" Ashoka cries when she felt the hot liquid seeping into her. His seeds, the feeling was too much for her, she closed her and then blacks out. Anakin gently kisses her lips before separating from her. He gets off of her then walks over to his closet and puts on his black pajama robe around his naked body then makes his way over to Obi-wan who was in his study in the library. Obi-wan could smell Anakin from where he was siting and the young man was 59 feet away from him. When Anakin was in front of him Obi-wan made a grunting sound.

"You are a sick and twisted young man." Obi-wan tells Anakin.

"Sticks and stone may break my bones but your words do hurt me." Anakin says as Obi-wan rises from his seat. Anakin looks over to Obi-wan then says:

"Let's go visit daddy."

(The unknown)

Obi-wan and Anakin makes their way into a dark and small tunnel that lead to a glass room with a desk, TV, bed and a window that was only one way. On the bed laid a man that was old and mean looking and was chained to the bed. When Anakin and Obi-wan enters the room the man glares at Anaking. Anakin smirks at the man before saying:

"Hello daddy." Anakin says.

"Hello Count Dooku." Obi-wan says, the old man glared at the two. Anakin on the other hand just smiles as he walks over to window and looks down.

"Such a pretty day isn't it? It's a shame you can't enjoy it." Anakin says making the old man glare daggers at Anakin.

"I wish I never made you, you brat!" Dooku sad to Anakin but his words fell on deaf ears. Anakin stares out the window to the outside.

"It's such a pretty day, the sky blue with puffy white clouds that makes all kinds of shapes." Anakin says, he looks over to Obi-wan and gives him the signal to leave. Obi-wan nods his head and leaves the two alone in the room together.

 _ **Kikkie: the second chapter! Before I end this chapter I would like to say that I am not a fan of rape and I strongly to not believe in it I only wrote it to see how far my writing skills could go so there will be no more rape scenes in this story. I am sorry but that is how I feel but thanks you for reading and please R &R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kikkie: Chapter 3!

It has been two weeks since Ashoka and Anakin had wed and so far everything was normal in the kingdom as in Ashoka and Anakin were going to planets to do business and socialize, at home Anakin did his normal work while Satine tutors Ashoka on the ways to be a queen. As the days go by Ashoka seems to look more and more miserable to the point that her was no longer orange but was pale orange so Anakin decided to cheer Ashoka up one day while she was in the library with Satine.

"So as queen you are allowed to but in new laws if discuss with the king and high council, the council consist of 12 members. Also **the royal rule book page 183 section 9379 sentence 183 also says that you may laws if the king is in a coma**."

"A Coma? I thought the royal blood can't go into Comas?" Ashoka asked.

"They can't after the 7th king did something with their blood." Satine says.

Ashoka eyes widen at this response but before she could respond Anakin came into the room.

"Hello ladies!" Anakin says to the two right before he gives Ashoka a kiss on the cheek. Ashoka does not move or even flinch at this, much to Anakin sadness. Satine looks at Anakin then asked:

"Why are you here sire?" Satine asked.

"To spend time with my wife." Anakin tells the older woman.

"Your wife is busy!" Satine tells Anakin but he does not pay attention. He looks over to Ashoka then reached into his pocket and pulls out a box then hands it over to Ashoka but she does not even look at it. Instead she looks down at her lap. Satine sighed.

"Anakin please leave!" Satine shouted at the young man. Anakin sighs before leaving the libaray and the box to Ashoka. When he leaves the Library he makes his way to his office to Obi-wan hold a tray of food. Anakin sighs as he takes the tray from Obi-wan then puts it on his desk and started to work on some papers he put aside for Ashoka, he looked pissed off.

"You're not going to feed him?" Obi-wan asked.

"He can wait, he's not going anywhere." Anakin tells his **right hand man, best friend, care taker and teacher** ( **I never really explained what Obi-wan was to Anakin and I apologies for that**.).

"Are you upset at Ashoka?" Obi-wan asked, making Anakin snap his pen with his thump in anger.

"Why doesn't she smile anymore!? What did I do that was so bad that makes her a doll!?" Anakin shouted.

"You took her virginity by force."

"She took mine!"

"She did not want yours."

"Oh my gosh if you're going to lecture me then get out!" Anakin shouted at Obi-wan but the old man did not leave, instead he continued to talk.

"Anakin…remember your mother?" Obi-wan spoke, Anakin drops what he was doing and started to listen to Obi-wan. "Imagine your mother, now imagine your mother being Ashoka and you being Dooku!" Obi-wan tells him, making the young boy angry.

"I am nothing like that man!" Anakin shouted at Obi-wan but all the old man did was stare at Anakin. Anakin eyes widen when he realized:

"Oh my god I am just like him…" Anakin says as his eyes wonder to his metal hand. Obi-wan walks over to the young man.

"Maybe we could fix the problem before it worsen." Obi-wan tells him, Anakin nods his head before leaving the room and heading straight to the library and to where Ashoka was. Anakin pushes Satine out the room before she could protest then kisses Ashoka before getting onto his knee then put his face onto her lap.

"Forgive me." Anakin asked her, Ashoka looks down at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Ashoka asked.

"Forgive me for what I have done." Anakin tells her, he then looks up at her. "Please forgive me for what I have done to you, I'll change I promise just please don't give up."

"Give up?" Ashoka asked Anakin before pushing his body off her. "I would never give up to you."

"Then why have you been down in the dumps lately?" Anakin asked.

"I'm feeling home sick! And I'm feeling something else…" Ashoka tells him, making Anakin stare down at her with a WTF look on his face.

"You're depressed because you're not at that shit hole of a planet?" Anakin asked making Ashoka glare at him.

"My home is not a shit hole you asshole!" Ashoka shouted at him.

"Well what do you call a place that's covered in shit?" Anakin asked her.

"The place you got your wife!" Ashoka shouted back at him, Satine watches the two fight. Obi-wan walks into the library then hugs his wife and kisses her on the neck. She giggles before gently pushing him off her body. Obi-wan looks down at the arguing couple.

"So how are they?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well, Ashoka skin is turning back to its ordinary color so think they are doing fine." Satine responded to her husband. "Where's Padme?"

"She's out of town for a couple of days for some spa thing, I don't know. The good news is that she out of the house." Obi-wan says before notice Ashoka and Anakin were not in the library.

"Where they go?"

(Anakin office)

"I want to have sex." Ashoka says, her words made Anakin chuckle at her request.

"Oh my god I'm out of here!" Ashoka says but Anakin stops her from leaving by grabbing the ends of her grey black royal dress that had a bikini like top that showed off her cleavage and back. The dress was plain like most of Ashoka clothes here in the castle.

"Okay, I'm sorry, look it's just I didn't expect you to want this from me after…"

"After you raped me the day after our wedding?"

"I was think more of sexual attraction was the problem but that seems like a good reason as well."

"Sexual attraction? What is that?"

"It's when two different species marry but do not have any sexual attraction to each other. That's why it's rare to see interracial weddings and children of different parents."

"So I am rare?"

"No, you're a pure breed Togruta."

"No I'm not, my father not a Togruta."

"Then why do you look like one?"

"Because of my mom. I get her everything from her except my eyes are from my daddy."

"Well in that case your father is blessed to be given a wife with such...big parts!" Anakin tells Ashoka then receives a slap to the face by her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Anakin asked when he felt his cheek start to warm up after getting slapped.

"Don't say that about my mom you pervert!" Ashoka shouted about to leave the room again but Anakin stops her again from leaving.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry it's a habit I need to break out of." Anakin tells her before planting a kiss on her lips, this time instead of fighting it Ashoka kisses him back, much to his happiness but sadly it ended quickly when a woman wearing dark purple barge into Anakin office.

"I'M BACK!" Padme shouted on the top of her lungs with a huge smile on her face but was only greeted by Anakin and Ashoka kissing. She shouted it again in their eyes, making Anakin growl and Ashoka out of the mood for sex.

"Did you miss me?" Padme asked when she pushes Ashoka body away from Anakin and hugs him. She moans a little when she felt his manhood poking her thigh.

"Oh you missed me a lot I see." She says with a giggle.

"That poke wasn't for you." Anakin says mentally killing his boner while he watched his wife walk out the room. Once the door were closed and Padme and Anakin were by themselves Padme makes an uck sound.

"No offense Anakin but you couldn't get marry a Twilik?" Padme asked her brother. Anakin rolls his eyes before picking up the tray of food on his desk then proceeded to walk out the room. Leaving Padme alone in the room, her eyes wonder over to her brother desk that was covered with papers on plants he recently visited. She walks over to the papers and began to read what he wrote.

(Unknown white room)

The old man in chains and black cloth was sitting down in front of his window with his feet chain to a chair looking outside while Anakin brushed and cuts his hair.

"So Dooku, how was your day?" Anakin asked with a small smirk on his face. The old man did not even bother to answer his question. Anakin pulls his hair with his metal hand, making the old man moan in pain.

"I asked you a question Dooku! How was your day?" Anakin asked again but this time raised the scissors he was holding near Dooku neck.

"Same as every day, dull like your cloths." Dooku responded to the man. Anakin puts his scissors down and continue to comb Dooku hair. When he was done he grabs the end of his chair then drags the small dinner table where the old man food was. Once he was at the table Anakin took a seat on the other side and watches the old man eat his food. Anakin begins to play with his hand while Dooku ate. Obi-wan enters the room.

"Anakin its time for dinner." Obi-wan tells the young man. Anakin nods his head before getting up from his seat but before he goes he looks back to the old man to say:

"I'll be back to get your plates later." Anakin tells the old man before leaving him in the white room. Dooku glares at the two as he watches them leave.

(Dinner table)

Everyone was at the dinner table already eating their dinner when Obi-wan and Anakin walk in. Ashoka was sitting next to Satine as usual on the right side of the table while Padme and her fiends sat on the left Side. Obi-wan took his seat next to his wife and Anakin took his seat at the head of the table. Once his butt was on the chair Padme started to speak.

"So Anakin, being king now you think you could legalize certain drugs in the galaxy?" Padme asked.

"The people come first, they can decide for themselves." Anakin tells his sister as he ate his steak with mushrooms, sweat peas and cheese rice casserole.

"Awww but Anakin Naboo so needs new herb for the plants on the Planet in order for the water to flow." Padme says, making Ashoka look up from her food then asked:

"Wait doesn't Naboo already have an artificial reef that was put in 34 years ago by the last king?" Ashoka asked.

"It does. That's why your queen, your smart." Anakin responded to her, making her smile a little and made Padme face turn red with anger.

"It's a shame that the queen doesn't know how to please her king, or else you would be the best queen we had." Padme tells Ashoka. Ashoka does not respond to her because her elbow causes her to knock her fork underneath the table. She sighs before going under the table to get it, no one seem to pay her no mind when she did this. Anakin glared at Padme then asked.

"How do you know Ashoka is not satisfying my needs?" Anakin asked his adopted sister.

"Because if she was then you wouldn't be so cranky now would you." Padme says. Her foot proceeded to move up from the ground all the way to Anakin crotch. Ashoka blushes at this as she watched her adopted sister-in-law rub her foot against her brother private area. Although it did not last long because Anakin practically stabs her foot with one of his forks.

"OW!" Padme shouted, making Obi-wan, Satine and her two friends look at her funny. She looks at all of them before giggle then saying: "Oh Mosquito bite!"

"Are you bleeding?" Anakin asked. Padme pulls her foot towards her to check.

"No…" She responds.

"Good!" Anakin says to her right before he stabs his steak with his fork then cuts a piece off to eat it. Satine looks around the table then asked:

"Where did Ashoka go?"

"She propyl went crying in her room after what Padme said." The girl with the yellow says.

"I didn't expect to hear anything from you after what Ashoka did to you at the wedding." Anakin answered.

"I could have taken her on…if I wasn't in heels." The girl says making Anakin and Obi-wan laugh.

"Not in our life time child." Obi-wan says.

"Hell, not in a million years!" Anakin says before glaring at Padme. Padme looks at him weird.

"What?" she asked.

"Padme, let me tell you something as big brother to little sister, being **king if I was allowed to screw anyone in the castle….**!" Anakin says.

"Oh." Padme says with a wink.

"It would not be you, I'd do Obi-wan first before even touching you." Anakin says.

"Ew." Satine says feeling a little unease about the all of the castle.

"I am scared." Obi-wan says hoping what Anakin said would not come true. Anakin takes his fork and pierces his steak when all of a sudden he felt something rubbing against his crotch.

"Stop it!" He orders her.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything but eating." Padme says as she puts a mushroom in her mouth and then chews it before swallowing then start to talk to her friends. Anakin moves his head a little to see Padme feet and saw that they were not on his leg. He then looks down to his crotch to see a small orange hand on it. Anakin cheeks turn red before pulling the table cloth over his area to cover her hand. He then sighs as he enjoys the feeling of his wife hand over his area. Obi-wan notice Anakin smile then asked:

"What are you so happy about?" Obi-wan asked.

"Life, it's a pretty thing." Anakin says.

"Life is a pretty thing, especially when the orange isn't nearby." The girl with the red bow says. Ashoka ignores her words as she tries to unbutton Anakin pants without making noise but was having difficulties.

"Who's ready for desert?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan nods his head and called in the waiters. The waiters came in and started clearing the table, the waiters made so much noise for Ashoka that Anakin decided to help her by scooting his chair in a little then unbuttoning his pants for her then pulling down his zipper before pulls that hand up back onto the table before anyone notice.

"Oh, ice cream banana split! My favorite!" Satine says right before she digs in. Anakin picks up his spoon to dig in but stops mid-way when he felt soft hands gripping his man hood. Anakin grons at this.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Satine asked.

"Yea, just ice hit my teeth." Anakin says trying his best not to gain any more attention to him but he failed when he felt his manhood enter a warm and soft feeling. Anakin looks down secretly to see Ashoka practically taking in his whole manhood into her mouth in one gulp. She doesn't even look up at him, she just kept moving her head back and forth, taking him in with each suck. Anakin takes a deep breathe then starts digging into his ice-cream.

"Why are you doing this now, why couldn't you wait till bed!?" Anakin though while eating his ice cream and savoring the feeling of his wife wet lips and tongue around his manhood. Her lips didn't kept moving up and down his shaft, making it wet and slimy with her saliva. Anakin was close, he could feel it and so could Ashoka. Anakin manhood was twitching in her mouth, this made her move her head even faster until she stops when all of his length was all in her mouth to the point her bottom lips was touching is balls.

"Shit!" Anakin shouted right as he closed his eyes before cumming straight into her throat. His body started to twitch a little then he slumps back into his chair and begins to breathe heavy. Anakin opens his eyes to see five worried faces staring at him. Before Anakin could respond Ashoka walks into the room through the kitchen doors.

"Hi!" Ashoka shouted at everyone. "What did I miss?"

"Anakin screaming like a mad man." Satine says. Ashoka nods her head as she takes her seat next to Anakin and starts to dig into her ice cream. Anakin glares at her wondering if that really happened then he saw a small white stain on Ashoka dress. Ashoka winks at Anakin as she eats her dessert.

(After Dinner)

After everyone finished their food Padme and her friends go their rooms and Ashoka went to hers, Satine walks over to the library to pick up a book when suddenly she saw Obi-wan and Anakin walk in as well then makes their way to a certain book case. Obi-wan pulls a book from the lines of books stocked and pulls a blue book out. The book case then starts to move on its own, reviling a hidden staircase behind the book case. Both men make their way up the stairs as the book case slowly closed behind them. Satine leaves the room with the book in her hand.

(The Unknown)

"Its time for bed Dooku!" Anakin shouted in a happy voice as he makes his way over to Dooku, who was still sitting at the table where Anakin had left him. Anakin had dragged Dooku away from his chair then to the bed where he help Dooku onto. Obi-wan started to clean the table as Anakin puts blankets ontop of Dooku before turning off the lights then leaving the room. Once out and back to the library Obi-wan and Anakin say goodnight to each other then head their seprate ways. When Obi-wan got to his room he saw Satine in a towel sitting on the bed reading a book called motherhood, much to Obi-wan annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood Satine." Obi-wan says to his wife.

"I wasn't starting anything." Satine tells him as she puts the book away. Obi-wan starts to get out of his robes to change into his night wear. Satine watches him as he undress. Satine rises from the bed and gently touches his naked shoulder. Obi-wan stops what he was doing to look at her, Satine gently plants a kiss on his lips. Obi-wan welcome her gently kiss by opening his mouth a little to allowing her tongue into his mouth but the two were stopped when Padme banged on Obi-wan and Satine door. Satine stops what she was doing as Obi-wan leave her presence to answer the door. Satine sighs as she walks over to the bathroom to get changed.

(Anakin and Ashoka)

"You evil little girl…" Anakin whispers into his wife ear. The two were naked from head to toe and were lying on the bed. Ashoka legs were spread wide open with Anakin hand rubbing Ashoka clit with his metal hand while his other hand was playing with her Lukkes. Ashoka was moaning and groaning and trying her best not to moan or scream at what Anakin hand work.

"Feels weird, Anakin please." Ashoka moaned, making Anakin smile and his manhood stood up in the air. Both of Ashoka hand were griping Anakin hands so that they would not go over bored. Anakin takes one of Ashoka lukkes into his mouth, sucking on her left one. Ashoka squirts right into his hand, wetting his hand with her juices. Ashoka burries her face onto her pillow, making Anakin chuckle.

"I don't know how you can blow me under a table while were in public but not be calm when were in our rooms by ourselves." Anakin says as he adjusted himself over her body. Without knowing it Ashoka rises her behind in the air, much to Anakin pleasure. He kisses her beck and shoulder before slowly sliding into her. Ashoka voice broke out into a moan when his length enters her.

"So big…" Ashoka moans at the feeling of being filled by the man who took her virginity but for some reason she didn't know why she welcomed it. Anakin kissed her headtail as he moves in and out of her slow but hard, going deep into every single time he thrust it into her.

"So close…" Anakin moaned her ear, making her walls tighten around him with a strong grip making about to cum until-

 _Knock Knock_

Anakin and Ashoka body froze at what they were doing and wondering who was at the door. After a few seconds Anakin continued what he was doing, building up to his peek until someone knocked on the door again.

"Anakin…answer the door." Ashoka whimpered at her husband in a low soft voice. Anakin growled as he pulled out of his wife then walks over to the door and opens it, still naked, to see Satine. The older woman blushed when her eyes wonder down to Anakin still hard manhood. The boy had no shame.

"What!?" Anakin asked the woman with red glowing red anger in his eyes.

"Uhh…" Satine tried to speak but her voice did not come out but her eyes stayed on Anakin manhood.

"Satine my eyes are up here!" Anakin tells his teacher. Satine eyes eyes goes to Anakin then says.

"I think I had a flashback of my college years, anyway I need you to do me a favor!"

"No!"

"What!?"

"I said no."

"You dint even know what I am going to ask."

"Fine, speak."

"I need you to give Obi-wan a day off."

"No." Anakin says before he closes the door but was stopped by Satine foot. Anakin opens to look at her.

"Fine just give him at least 7 hour break!"

"Why do you want to Obi-wan to have a day off!?"

"Because I haven't had sex with my husband in over a year now!"

"Oh dear god I did not need to know that!" Anakin says trying his best to get a mental picture of Satine and Obi-wan having sex.

"Anakin please I need you to give him a day, I promise you I will pay you back!" Satine says, before Anakin could answer he heard snoring in the background. He looks over his shoulder to see Ashoka knocked out cold on the bed. Anakin walks over to her and tries to wake her up but all she did was smack him in the face then turns her body around to drift to sleep. Anakin sighs in pain as Satine put the bed covers over her body. Anakin glares at her before grabbing her by the arm, taking his robe then dragging her outside of the room before closing the door then putting on his robe.

"Great now Ashoka asleep and I'm still hard! Where's Obi-wan!?" Anakin asked Satine.

"He's on Nabbo with Padme doing some midnight shopping, he informs me that he will not be back until 3am." Satine says. Anakin groans then rolls his eyes when he looks over to the clock in the hall to see that it was only 11pm at night.

"Fuck my life…" Anakin says, his eyes then wonders over to Satine. "You owe me so much!" He tells her before leaving her outside in the hallway. Satine jumps up and down in glee.

(Next day)

It was a rainy day in arcadia, the sky was covered with pitch black clouds that poured waterfalls of ran. Inside the castle Ashoka was talking to her parents, Anakin was doing his usual paper work and planning for the galaxy. Obi-wan walked into his office with his and Ashoka coffee and breakfast for the morning. Once he sets it down Anakin spoke:

"You can have the rest of the day off Obi-wan." Anakin tells the old man, making look down at Anakin as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm sorry I did not hear you." Obi-wan respond.

"You can have the rest of the day off." Anakin tells him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just feel that you need a day off so im giving you the rest, beat it!" Anakin says.

"Fine, if you need me I have my communicator." Obi-wan tells Anakin before leaving the room. When he exit the room he is greeted by his wife.

"Hello dear!" She says. "You don't look so well is everything alright?" She asked.

"Anakin just gave me the day off…strange." Obi-wan says not realizing that his wife was smiling.

"Awww, well since you have the day off why don't you and I go out. Ashoka tells me she does not want any tutoring today." Satine tells her husband. Before Obi-wan could answer his wife Anakin walks out of his office and see the two.

"What are you two still doing here?" Anakin asked them.

"We were discussing on what to do." Obi-wan answered. "And why you want me to leave so badly."

"I don't want you here today." Anakin answered. "So bye."

"You are a very un-kind child, be good while I am gone." Obi-wan tells his young sire before taking his wife by her hand then leading her out the area. When Anakin was informed of Obi-wan departed the castle Anakin rushes back to his office where Ashoka was reading a book. Anakin takes the book out of her hand then slams it on his desk before saying:

"Get your shoes on were going out!" Anakin says but Ashoka just stared at him before saying.

"Where are we going?" Ashoka asked.

"To the royal metal chamber where something I want and need to get is there so no asking questions and just get dressed!"

"Do I have to go?"

"Do you want your planet to stay as is?"

"Skyguy!" Ashoka mumbled before leaving the room to get changed.

"SNIPS!"

Kikkie: Finally chapter 3 is over. Now to explain Obi-wan and Satine role in the kingdom. The two are mentors to Ashoka and Anakin but Obi-wan position is higher and is almost the same as that of the queen while Satine has no royal power but is still important in the kingdom because her job is to educate the young blood. **So basically Satine is the teacher while Obi-wan is a parental guardian and mentor. Be warned the next chapter will be mind blowing! Thank you for reading and please R &R and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

(5 hours earlier)

"Why are we done here Satine?" Anakin asked the brown haired woman. the two were standing in the basement of the castle surronded by old articifates. Satine walks over to a dusty desk that once belong to Anakin great grandmother. She open the bottom chore of the wooden desk then pulls out an old yet thick, filled with millions of pages book. Anakin eyes widen from what he was looking at.

"The red Bible." Anakin said in shock. "I thought Obi-wan destroyed it."

"He tried but he failed so he hide it and-SATINE!" Satine was cut off by Obi-wan calling her from upstairs. Anakin and Satine gasp in fear. Satine puts the book back where it was then follows Ankin upstairs.

(Present)

"ANAKIN!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs but her scream were covered by purple hands that came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Anakin hear a loud thump from the room he left Ashoka in. he rushes over to her to see Ashoka lying on the ground lifeless.

"SNIPS!" Anakin shouted as he makes his way to wife. He gently shook her shoulders but she did not move an inch. Anakin panics as he digs into his pockets and pulls out his communicator then calls Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan and Satine)

"AH! OBI!" Satine was giggling her ear off while her husband planted butterfly kisses on her neck and cheek. The two were on Arcadia famous angel dust sand beach all by themselves because today the beach was closed for redecorating but the workers allowed Obi-wan and Satine in because of their royal positions. Satine was laughing while holding up a glass of champagne in the water with her husband kissing her. The two were enjoying themselves until Obi-wan communicator started to beep. Obi-wan glared at his communicator because he knew exactly who it was when he swam over to his pants to answer the call.

"What is it Anakin." He asked his sire with venom on the tip of his tongue.

"I did something bad that you might want to kill me for…" Anakin says. Obi-wan looks back over to his, Satine was getting dressed. He then puts his hand gently onto the bottom end of the phone to whisper:

"Did you kill dooku?" Obi-wan whispered.

"NO!" Anakin shouted through the communicator. "I went digging into my real father stuff and I came across his book of the force and…uh…" Anakin voice started to go wobbly before continuing. "I think I hurt Ashoka. She not waking up…"

"Oh my-Anakin just take Ashoka to the medic I will be there in a few." Obi-wan says before hanging up the phone. Before he could tell Satine the older woman was already dressed.

"Anakin needs help I presume, let's go before he burns the castle down." Satine says, she did not sound too happy.

(Castle)

Once Obi-wan had gotten to the castle he was greeted by Anakin, who looked worried, then dragged to the medic room of the castle where Ahsoka was lying on one of the bed. When Obi-wan had gotten there he gently puts his hand on her head and lifts her eyelid to see if she was dead. He sighed before saying:

"She's alive!" Obi-wan says.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, her pupil moves when I opened her eye. Anyway what did you do?" Obi-wan asked the young man. Anakin looks away from the older man for a few seconds before Answering:

"The book of Master Yoda, AKA the red bible…." Anakin says, making Obi-wan eyes widen in fear and in anger. "I found it in the basement this morning."

"I should kill you where you stand boy…" Obi-wan threaten his student.

"Okay I didn't mean to get Ashoka hurt!"

"But you possible red a spell from that book didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was a small spell." Anakin says. Obi-wan left eye begins to twitch.

"Anakin there is an unconscious girl lying here on the-where she go?" Anakin cuts Obi-wan off when he notice Ashoka was not lying on the bed. Obi-wan turns his body around and saw that Ashoka gone. The two men look around the room but did not see her anywhere. Satine, who had left the room for a second, had come back with news.

"Obi-wan, the queen has request to go shopping all of a sudden." Satine says. Anakin was the first to raise an eyebrow before walking out the room to go find Ashoka. The older adults follow him to his bedroom where Ashoka was looking at herself in the mirror and playing with the end tips of her Lukkes. Anakin walks up behind her and gently taps her shoulder. The young girls turns her body around in shock before taking a deep breathe to say:

"Oh hi!" Ashoka says with a huge smile on her face. "Could you go get the king I have to see my hubby!" Ashoka says, making Anakin eyebrow raise again.

"Ashoka, I am king." Anakin tells her, Ashoka looks at him weirdly.

"You? You're pretty young for a king? Where's your daddy?" Ashoka asked.

"Ashoka are you feeling okay?" Anakin asked his wife. Ashoka looks at him weirdly before saying:

"My name Alice, not Ashoka." Ashoka (or should I say Alice) tells Anakin. Anakin eyes widen before he shouted:

"OBI-WAN!"

(The Library)

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ashoka (or Alice) were in the library trying to figure out what Anakin just did to Ashoka so while the young stupid king looked up the spell he read while Obi-wan kept talking to Satine through his communicator to keep the castle on lockdown. Ashoka (Or Alice, I'm just going to call her Alice from now on for a while) was staring at the wall behind Obi-wan study desk.

"I found the spell!" Anakin shouted. He was about to read it but Obi-wan stops him before he could start.

"Don't read it!" Obi-wan shouted. Alice giggles at Obi-wan, making both of the males look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Obi-wan asked her.

"Sir Monte is very upset." Alice says with a giggle.

"Sir Monte?" Obi-wan asked.

"Great grandpa Monte?" Anakin asked.

"Yep! Monte pissed." Alice says. Obi-wan looks back at the book and reads it in his head to figure out what was going on, when he did figure it out his skin turned as white as a sheep.

"Oh dear force you're a spirit." Obi-wan said, Alice nods her (or Ashoka) head yes before giving him an evil smirk.

"Oh don't worry I'm not evil, I'm just pissed!" Alice says.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because Monte won't stop bugging me even in this girl's body." Alice says.

"Could you please explain your situation to us because we are in the dark?" Obi-wan asked the girl.

"Certainly, but only if I get to sit on your lap big boy." Alice says while approaching Anakin. Anakin shrugs his shoulder before patting his lap. Alice takes a seat and smiles. "Okay, where do I start?" She says.

"Who are you and why is your spirit in the castle?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well my name is Alice Roar! I was lord Monte maid around the time his wife had died and his daughter was born. If I am correct Monte was the 15th king of the castle." Alice says.

"He was the 19th king actually." Anakin says while moving his leg a little to make her body bounce. "But continue!"

"Right he was king or whatever, anyway when his wife died he needed someone to be a mother figure to his daughter since she was only 7 when her mother died and that figure was me! Oh I loved Annabelle so dearly and she loved me to as a mom. My life was nothing but her."

"So what happen?" Obi-wan asked.

"I served under Annabelle for ten years, I raised her to be a young trust worthy lady but in order to do that I did terrible thing and that was sleeping with Monte. When Annabelle was 17 the blue moon started to arrive and she was duo to marry a young man whose father had been a governor for another planet."

"Excuse me, Alice could you get to your death so that we could help you." Obi-wan says.

"Of course!" Alice says before continuing. "Long story short once my lady was married I felt that my job at the castle was done so I told both royals that I would leave. My lady took it welly and wished me luck out in the world, Monte on the other hand had issues."

"How come?" Anakin asked.

"He caught me kissing a man I liked, who was the butler, one the day and Monte just lost and stabbed me right in the heart. Then he cursed me to stay in this in the castle with him so I have been stuck in this stupid castle for generations! And worst I am stuck with him!"

"Him?" Anakin asked.

"Monte, he put the same spell on him so that we could be together in spirit here." Alice says in disgust. "Ugh, my years here in the afterlife have been so horrible, all I do is run away from the cruel man."

"Is there a way to help you pass on to the next world?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh yes there is! See I sense this girl presence when Anakin opened a portal into her body and I just had to enter her body to free my soul from the trap that man had put me in. But this will only be temporally because this is not my really body."

"And how do we free you from this trap is?"

"Oh, I must have sex with another man that is not Monte." Alice says as her eyes wondered down to Anakin. Obi-wan looks down at the two.

"Anakin, you are married." Obi-wan tells his sire.

"True but I will be having sex with my wife…just with a different spirit." Anakin says as his hand makes its way up to Ashoka left breast. Alice giggles then cups his hands into hers.

"You made a vow to love and hold your WIFE not someone possessing her!" Obi-wan shouted.

"But if I don't do this then Alice will be trapped in Ashoka body." Anakin argues. Obi-wan walks over to the two then pulls Ashoka off his body.

"Anakin that is still considered cheating!" Obi-wan shouted. "Now look through the book there must be a way to separate the two souls."

"Awww this way is so much better!" Anakin says reaching out to touch Alice but Obi-wan stops him.

"No! Anakin as the king you must find a better way to free this young girl soul or- or I can just do what she is asking me to do!" Anakin says cutting Obi-wan off.

"That is considered cheating Anakin." Obi-wan says.

"Is it really?"

"Yes! You are not doing her you are doing another girl in her body."

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Obi-wan shouted but before he could say another word he heard Satine scream. The three run to her to see what was the matter. Anakin gasped at the image in front of him, Ashoka was in spirit form in the mirror.

"ASHOKA!" He shouted. Satine was cleaning the royal quarters when the spirit of Ashoka appeared in front of them, she looked the same but he skin was glowing light green and she seemed to be banging on the mirror.

"SKYGUY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ashoka shouted at Anakin.

"Well I see snips is her usual self, even in the spirit world." Anakin mumbles. Ashoka was banging her fist against the mirror.

"Get out of my body and let me go!" Ashoka shouted.

"Sorry I can't do that, Monte will kill me." Alice says.

"Monte will kill me if you don't get me out of here!" Ashoka shouted.

"Ashoka that may take some time…" Obi wan says, making the young girl stop nagging the mirror and started to listen. "You see Alice says she could get out of your body if she had sex with Anakin."

"And they're not in bed now why?" Ashoka asked.

"Really?" Obi-wan asked

"Because of Obi-wan." Anakin says.

"Obi-wan…" Ashoka started. "The chance to get Anakin sexual urges put to good use is a chance we should never miss, SCREW THE BITCH!" Ashoka orders her husband.

"Yes ma'am!" Anakin shouted. He then proceeds to grab Alice body into his arms then carries her into another room.

"Right but what about you?" Obi-wan asked her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ashoka shouted before running out of view of the old man. Obi-wan and Satine sighed.

"I am worried." Obi-wan says.

"Oh don't worry i'm pretty sure Ashoka body could handle Anakin." Satine says with a giggle. Obi-wan was about to retort till Anakin and Alice came walking back into the room. both of them had an uncomfortable face on.

"I can't do it…" Anakin said. "Your right this is not my wife…" Anakin said as he looks down to his feet in shame.

"There is no need to be ashamed, I understand." Alice says. "What was one of the many things I liked about you Skywalkers. Although your grandfather is kind of an ass for what he did to me."

"I think i may know a way help Ashoka while staying with your wedding vows Anakin." Satine says as she looks through the red book.

(Back in the basement, Ashoka)

"Anakin!" Ashoka shouted as she bangs the front door of the basement, because of the curse Ashoka could not leave the basement. So far she was scared shittless.

"I want to go home! I hate you Anakin for doing this to me!" Ashoka shouted as she bangs her small fist against the door but it was no use because the door was locked and she could not leave. She bangs the door one more time before looking down at her feet then sighed as she slumps her body to the ground when she heard Monte coming her way. She crawls over a corner near the door then covers her mouth. As shadow appears next to her in the figure of a man but had a big gut and fat legs. Ashoka was frozen in fear from what she was looking at. The figure stares at the door for a while before leaving to go look in another room. Ashoka takes a deep breathe of relief.

"How's it going snips?" Anakin asked her, Ashoka shrugs her shoulders before answering:

"Well being dead is-HEY!" Ashoka shouted right before she looked over her shoulder then gasped, Anakin was in spirit form too!

"Anakin what did you do!?" Ashoka asked him. Anakin gives her a sweet smile before getting on his knees then leans over to Ashoka to kiss her on the lips. Ashoka, still shocked, accepts the kiss. when they seperated Anakin hugs her.

"Anakin...why are you here?" Ashoka asked. "And why arent you screwing that chick in my body!?"

"Well...I couldn't do it snips...so I found another way to help Alice." Anakin tells her.

"How?" Ashoka asked with a confused look on her face.

"Satine was able to bring Alice lover from the grave to possess my body so that they can screw. Obviously he took my body, so I am stuck here with you until it's done. When their done we should return to our bodies." Anakin tells Ashoka.

"And if it doesn't work?" Ashoka asked. "What if we stay trapped here for an eternity?"

"Then I wouldn't mind spending eternity here with you." Anakin tells her before he rested his head on her shoulder, making Ashoka blush. Even with her skin glowing green her red cheeks are still noticeable.

"Anakin I...never thought you felt that way." Ashoka says trying her best to hide her feelings.

"I do anything for the woman I love." Anakin tells her, making her blush turn redder. Ashoka opens her mouth to speak but then stopped when her body started to fade slowly.

"Anakin...I'm fading!" Ashoka shouted, making Anakin look at her in fear. "What's happening!?"

"Ashoka remain calm!" Anakin shouts at her as her body slowly begins to fade till nothing was there. Anakin takes a deep breathe before stood up on his feet.

"You...impure…" A voice called to Anakin. he looks over his shoulder and saw Monte, or at least his spirit.

"Why hello grandpa." Anakin says with a small smirk on his face.

"Impure blood...seeping through the cracks of this castle...how dare you stand before me and call me your grandfather." Monte spoke. Anakin only smirks at him before answering the upset spirit question, not even noticing that he was fading away as well.

"For your information I am part of the bloodline, i'm just made the same way you all were." Anakin tells Monte.

"Your prison will get out soon, what will you do when that happens?" Monte asked.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to." Anakin says right before he disappeared from the man's eyes.

(Later on that day)

"I'M ALIVE!" Ashoka shouted as she jumps up and down on her bed. Ashoka and Anakin returned to their body with ease, much to Obi-wan and Satine happiness. Obi-wan walks over to the red bible then picks it up before saying:

"Tomorrow I am taking a FULL day off AND I am hiding this book in a place you won't find it this time!" Obi-wan says before storming out of the room, leaving the three alone in the room for a while before Satine gets to her feet then rushes out the room to catch up with Obi-wan. Anakin sighs before looking at Ashoka to ask:

"Wanna go out to eat?"

(Midnight in the tower)

"Oh Dooku…" Anakin sings as he watches Obi-wan tie the old man's hand to the bedpost as Anakin gently puts a block of wood in between his legs.

"I see your feet are healing up nicely, again." Anakin says as walks over to the end of the small room to pick up a sledge hammer. Obi-wan walks away from Dooku bed over to his desk near the window. He then picks up a book from the book shelf next to the desk then opened it to read it. Anakin walks to him then bangs the sledge hammer right into Dooku left leg. The older man screamed in pain and agony but Anakin just hummed while Obi-wan red his book.

"YES DOOKU SCREAM!" Anakin shouted as he danced to Dooku screams of pain. "BECAUSE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" He shouted right before he smashed Dooku other legs with the sledge hammer so hard that the bone broke through the skin. Dooku screams so loud that he broke his voice then just broke down and started to cry. Anakin smiled as he leans down to Dooku broken leg then snaps his bone back to into his leg. The sound made Obi-wan jump a little at the sound.

"Let me die...please…" Dooku cried but his words fell on deaf ears as Anakin wraps bandage around Dooku broken legs.

"Why Dooku?" Anakin asked. "Why should I give you the blessing of death when you haven't serviced your time yet?"

"I beg you." Dooku cried. "Just kill me...end me...I'm sorry." Dooku begged, Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he walks over to Dooku to untie his hands and feet. Anakin giggles as he watches Obi-wan tuck Dooku in his bed. Once he was done Anakin continued to speak.

"This here...your prison...is a life sentence. And I will do everything in my power to make you suffer to the very end. Just like you did me, my mother, my father and even Obi-wan. This is your fate, this is how you will end and I will never forgive you." Anakin tells the old man before leaving the room. Obi-wan looks down at the pitiful man in pain with nothing but guilt and shame in his eyes. He knew this was a horrible thing to do to Dooku but the years of pain Dooku had given him gave him the strength not to pity the man.

"Goodnight Dooku." Obi-wan says as he follows Anakin to the elevator.

 _ **Kikkie: It took me a while but i finally finished chapter 4! I also realized that i had been spelling Ashoka name wrong (its spelled Ahsoka) so I will fix that as well. Thank you for reading, please review and have a great day!**_


	5. Origin story Part 1

"Anakin how did you lose your hand?" Ahsoka asked her husband at the dinner table while they ate their meal. Anakin looks over to Obi-wan then back at Ahsoka before saying:

"I fell into a wood chipper and lost it. Obi-wan was there when it happened." Anakin said.

"Told you not to play near that thing." Obi-wan commented before taking a bite out of his steak.

"I know and I don't listen." Anakin said as he digs into his food, hoping Ahsoka would not ask anymore question but he was wrong.

"What was Dooku like, before he died?" Ahsoka asked again.

"He was kind man." Anakin lied as he takes a sip of his drink. Obi-wan stares at Ahsoka.

"I miss daddy." Padme spoke as she twirls her fork. "It's a shame he passed away, I think he would have liked you Ahsoka." Padme joked. "He loves Lukke soup in the morning."

"Shut up." Ahsoka orders her evil sister in law. Anakin rolled his eyes at this.

"You never even met Dooku." Anakin tells his sister but Padme ignores him and continues to yell at Ahsoka.

"Or what?" Padme asked with a sweet smile on her face that said **YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME YOU BITCH!** Ahsoka glares daggers at the woman before smiling herself then said:

"Anakin…" She spoke in a husky sexy voice, gaining the attention of Anakin and Anakin Jr. Ahsoka gets up from her chair then sits on Anakin lap, gently laying her head on his shoulder. Anakin smiles as robotic arm gently lays itself on her hip while the other hand holds her shoulder. Ahsoka still did not like Anakin enough to be head over heels by him but she did liked him enough to tease Padme. She gently presses her lips against his in a heated kiss. Slowly moving her tongue into his mouth then moves her left hand onto his chest.

"Ugh…." Padme grunted as Obi-wan finishes his dinner. He then looks at Anakin.

"You're excused Obi-wan." Anakin says, Obi-wan bows his head to Anakin before standing up to leave. Ahsoka watches the old man walk out the room.

(The tower)

"Hello Dooku." Obi-wan says as he sets up Dooku dinner table. Dooku glared at the man but stopped when Obi-wan yanked his body the desk he was near then sets him down in front of the dinner table. Once down Obi-wan takes a seat in front of him.

"Enjoy you meal Dooku." Obi-wan says, making Dooku glare at him even more. When he didn't pick up his fork to eat Obi-wan sighed.

"As much as I hate you I don't want to hurt you, but I will get Anakin up here." Obi-wan tells the old man in front of him. Dooku picks up his fork and knife then started to eat, as he at Obi-wan stared out the window then started to think about the past. How he got here and how his life ended.

(13 years ago)

13 years ago, there was city called Namio, there Obi-wan lived happily with his adopted father qui-gon jinn in a small house near the river bank of Namio stream. Jinn (Going to call him that to shorten his name) was one of the librarians and scholars at the Castle stars but he did not live there because of his adopted son. Today was a big day for Obi-wan because he was going to become the prince of the galaxy teacher today and so far he was running late.

"Coming!" A young Obi-wan shouted as ran down the stairs of his small home he lived with his adopted father. Obi-wan was smiling ear to ear from excitement.

"Ready?" Jinn asked his son.

"Yea!" Obi-wan shouted as he runs out the house excited like a child on christmas morning. Jinn smiles and follows his son out the door.

(The castle)

"Welcome!" A servant of the castle greeted the two men as they entered the house. Obi-wan bowed to the servant greeting him.

"Come, his majesty is waiting for you." The servant says, Obi-wan nods his head before leaving his father where he was. The servant took Obi-wan all the way up to the top level castle where a nice and clean classroom was with many desk but only one student. When Obi-wan entered the room The servant closed and locked the door, making Obi-wan jump a little but he ignored it then continue over to the child.

"Hello, you must be the prince, what is your name?" Obi-wan asked as he makes his way over to the teacher's desk. the child look up at him then said:

"Anakin...Anakin Skywalker." The boy spoke as if he was afraid of Obi-wan. Obi-wan walks over to the boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Anakin I am Kenobi and I will be your teacher." Obi-wan tells him. Anakin looks up to the young man in front of him then smiles.

"Anakin do you have the yesterday notes?" Obi-wan asked the young boy.

"No, I lost them." Anakin said.

"Oh Anakin that's the third time you've done that, I think I may have to speak with your father about-NO!" Anakin shouted at the older man in front of him. "I'll have it next time I promise just please don't tell Dooku!" Anakin begged his teacher like a puppy dog wanting to use the yard. Obi-wan looks over his shoulder to look at the boy then notice had marks all over his neck.

"I won't." Obi-wan tells him.

(Later that day)

"This is the ird time this month I have seen him with a bruise." Obi-wan tells his father. the two resident in the guest quarters of the Castle. The guest quarters were as big as their own home but more clean and less wet. Obi-wan and Jinn were in the living room drinking wine that the servants had given them. As Obi-wan explains what he see's on Anakin body Jinn just drinks more and more wine.

"Obi-wan this is the fifth time I have heard you talk about Anakin bruises and…" Junn scratches his beard before continuing: "I have yet to see them."

"You have yet to see Anakin." Obi-wan said, making Jinn a little upset.

"Obi-wan, I begged Lord Dooku to give you this job, a job that people actually killed each other to get!"

"But Father-NO! No buts! Today I personally went to lord Dooku and asked about Anakin bruises and you know what Dooku told me? He was shocked that I would believe that he hits his own son!" Jinn tells Obi-wan. "If you keep this up Obi-wan you may lose your job. And I personally will not help you get it back."

"Yes father." Obi-wan says to his father before taking his glass of red wine to his room. Jinn sighs as he watches his son walk out of the room.

(Next day)

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted as he walks into the class but notices right away that Anakin wasn't there which was weird because Anakin is always the first to be in the class room. In fact one day he was an hour early. Obi-wan puts his tools down on the desk then heads over to the door but was stopped when two castle gaurds came into the room. Obi-wan stares at them strangly before asking.

"Is Anakin sick?" Obi-wan asked calmly as he sets his desk but stops when one of the guards when up to his and said:

"Come with us sir." The guard tells him. Obi-wan stops what he was doing then follows the guard out the class room, through a crowed hall of servants and workers then made his way into the library where the guard walked towards a book shelf. One of the guards removes a book while the other one escorts everyone out till the room was empty. Once everyone was gone the book case that the guard had been near opened into a door, scaring Obi-wan. The inside of the door was dark and it had a musty smell…like a rotting corpse. The guard then looks at Obi-wan to say: "Come."

"No" Obi-wan tells him. He knew something was off when that door opened. The guard points his gun at Obi-wan but the young man ran up towards the door. He grabs onto the nob but stops when Dooku came through the door. Obi-wan fell to his knees as his heart started to pound.

"Lord Dooku!" Obi-wan shouted. "These men try to take me somewhere I don't know where and I think they did something to Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted, the older man looks down at Obi-wan with a shocked face before bursting out into laughter. Obi-wan stared at the man in shock.

"Oh dear sweet Obi-wan, Anakin was right about you, you are gullible!" Dooku laughed right before Obi-wan world goes black.

(Later that night)

"Mgh!" Obi-wan muttered as he grabs his head then moans in pain as he ribs his noggin. He slowly opens his eyes to the surroundings that were not familiar to him. He was surrounded by a bright yellow color walls that had red stains on them. Obi-wan closed his eyes then sighed as he turns his head to his right side. He then opens his eyes again and saw Anakin there, staring at him. Obi-wan eyes pop open.

"Anakin?" He says before noticing Anakin left eye was purple. "ANAKIN!" Obi-wan got up from where he was laying then examines the young boy eye. Anakin looks away from him with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to do it I swear…" Anakin muttered, confusing Obi-wan greatly.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked right before he looks around where he was. Pure white painted metal walls. Obi-wan rubs his head as he gets out of the bed he was lying on. When he stood he heard two people screaming at each other. He walks over to the screaming Dooku and saw a young woman to be about at most 35 (Shmi looks that old to me, I could be wrong about her age.) standing there taking his yelling.

"Because of Anakin I had to bring Obi-wan down here now you better behave you sickly woman!" Dooku shouted right before he looks over to Obi-wan then he smiled. "Ah, I see you awake Obi-wan."

"Lord Dooku…" Obi-wan spoke. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Your new home." Dooku said. Obi-wan just rubbed his head with his left hand before asking again.

"Where am I Dooku?" Obi-wan asked with a more serious tone. Dooku smiles at him before answering his question. Obi-wan glared at him before notice the fleet of stairs that looked like the ones the guards wanted to drag him up to.

"Like I said, you are home. Please sit down." Dooku tells Obi-wan but instead of sitting Obi-wan walks past the old man then down to the stairs. It was a long way down and when he did reach the door that he saw earlier. He grabs the knob and tries to open the door but nothing happen. He bangs and screams but nothing happened. Outside of the door a couple of scholars were reading and writing book, none of them could hear Obi-wan screaming his head off like a blonde girl in a horror movie. After 10 minutes of screaming and shouting Obi-wan made his way back up to Dooku and Anakin. Once he gets up to where they were Dooku was sitting at a dinner table with the young woman on his left side and Anakin on his right. Both of them were looking down at the ground worried.

"Why can't I leave?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because this is your home my dear boy." Dooku says with a smile.

"I want to go home, my real home, with my father." Obi-wan said, making Dooku smile then laugh at him. "Oh right, your father. Obi-wan your dead!" Dooku says, making Obi-wan eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my force, am I in hell?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, you're just home." Dooku says, making Obi-wan snap.

"I am NOT HOME! WHERE AM I ANYWAY!?" Obi-wan shouted.

"The attic of the castle." Anakin answered. Dooku looks at the boy with anger in his eyes. Anakin makes a whimpering sound before hiding behind the woman. Obi-wan watches this before realizing:

"I was right about you…" Obi-wan said. Dooku just rolled his eyes, as he did that Obi-wan eyes wondered to knife in the kitchen. Dooku notices this and says:

"You could kill me, but I am the only one who knows the code for that door, so if I die, you die." Dooku says right before he stands up from his seat and walks past Obi-wan, before he leaves he looks back to Obi-wan to say:

"Oh, I left something for you on the table. I suggest you read it." Dooku said right before he closes the door. Obi-wan glared at the door for a couple of seconds before walking over to the table. On the wooden yellow painted table lied newspapers dated two months ago. Obi-wan picks them up and read the first page, the title nearly killed him.

"The death of a young man"

Obi-wan red, from what he read two months ago Obi-wan Kenobi died of food poisoning in the dungeon room and was not found until weeks after his body decade. His father Jinn laid him to rest with the help of Lord Dooku.

"What?" Obi-wan asked himself.

"I'm sorry." A voice called to him. He sighs before looks over to the woman the saw earlier.

"Sorry for what?" Obi-wan asked.

"For what Anakin did to you." She said, making Obi-wan look at her with angry eyes.

"Anakin is a child, he is not responsible for this!" Obi-wan said before asking: "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is shmi, I am Anakin mother." Shmi says, making Obi-wan looked at her as if she was insane. If she was Anakin mother then that would mean she was also Dooku bride.

"What?" Obi-wan said.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to do something for me." Shmi says. Obi-wan looks at her. She opens her mouth to say: "I need you to forget about your old life." She says, making Obi-wan pissed off.

"Forget about my OLD life? How can you say that!?"

"I say this because now that you are living here you must live by Dooku rules!"

"I will not listen to anyone's rules!"

"Yes! YES YOU WILL!" She shouted at Obi-wan. "When you break a rule Anakin gets punished for it! And I will not have my son life hang in your hands! Now you will do what Dooku says do you understand!?"

"You must be crazy!" Obi-wan shouted at her. "Or enjoy being locked up in the attic of the castle!"

"No…I don't…but I love my son more than my own life and I will do anything I can to protect him!" She screamed at Obi-wan. "And if you do anything to piss Dooku off I will kill you!" She shouted right before she walks away from him. Obi-wan rages out by throwing the table to the ground. He then realized he was stuck here.

(3 month later, Qui-Gon jinn)

"Happy birthday Obi-wan…" Qui-Gon jinn says as he takes a big gulp of his glass filled with red wine that Dooku gave to him. Jinn laughs as he looks through baby pictures of Obi-wan with his dead wife. He grabs the bottle then pours more wine into his glass till it was filled to the top. He then takes a gulp of red liquid in before looking at more pictures of the two people he loved more than anything in the world. He stared down at a picture of Obi-wan giving his died wife a flower. In this picture his wife had deep dark black shades under her eyes and her skin was white as snow. Around the time Obi-wan 10 years old Jinn wife had gotten ill from an unknown virus that was spread around the castle. Jinn and Obi-wan watched her slowly die. The thing that hurts Jinn the most was watching Obi-wan watch his mother die…and the worst part was he wasn't there when it happened.

"Oh sweet Satine…" Jinn cried as he looks down the picture of his died wife. "If fate would be so kind…I wish to be with you and Obi-wan…" Jinn cried right before he drank the red wine down in one gulp. His face covered with tears as he picks up the bottle of wine then pours the red liquids into the glass till its filled.

(Obi-wan)

"Happy birthday Mr. Kenobi!" Anakin shouted as he runs over to Obi-wan with a small chocolate frosting fondant cake that was in a shape of a star with white small 5 dots in the middle of the star for each side of the star. Obi-wan smiled at the young man in front of him as he takes the cake out of his hand.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-wan says right before a glass cup was thrown his way. He grabs onto Anakin left arm and gently pulls his body to the side away from the door that the glass came by. Minutes later a pissed of Shmi came right through that door shouting:

"I am not a toy you sick basterd! And stay away from Anakin!" She shouted right before she stormed into her room, closing the door with a loud bang. Minutes later Dooku came into the room, he looked straight at Anakin and Obi-wan before saying:

"Anakin, tomorrow you will have a sister." Dooku says before leaving the room. Making Anakin look at Obi-wan confused.

"Mommy pregnant?" Anakin asked, making Obi-wan face palm himself.

"Pregnancy does not work like that Anakin." Obi-wan tells the younger boy.

"How does it work?" Anakin asked.

"Ask your mother." Obi-wan says right before he picks up his fork and starts to eat his cake. Anakin just shrugs his shoulders then digs in with Obi-wan but did not get to eat because Shmi comes into the room screaming her head off about some sort of nonsense about how Dooku is an ass and how she hates him. Obi-wan just rolled his eyes then looks over to Anakin before realizing that Anakin was not paying any attention to his mother. His mother had lost her mind and he seemed not to care, or rather thinks it was normal. Anakin walks over to his mother and asked what pregnancy was, this caused the young woman to look down at Anakin then said:

"It's when a man rapes a woman till she forced to have his child." Shmi tells her son before walking back into her room. Anakin stands there in the middle of room then thinks for a couple of minutes before walking back to the table and started to eat his cake.

"Anakin…pregnancy isn't like that…" Obi-wan tells the young boy.

"I know, Mom just crazy. Staying here all day for years made her crazy." Anakin tells Obi-wan as he takes a bit of his cake. Obi-wan looks down at his cake then starts to think:

"Shmi lost her mind, now that I think about it I don't see her come out of that room of hers that often. Only when Anakin asks her too is when she comes out. I wonder what she does in there?"

"Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted, breaking the older man from his thoughts. "I'm going to bed, good night!" Anakin tells him before running off to his room in a hurry. Obi-wam watched the boy run all the way to his room then locks the door. Obi-wan just rolled his eyes then takes the dirty plates to the sink. When he turns on the water to clean the dishes. Minutes later Shmi comes out of her room then walks over to Anakin and notice that it was locked. She punches the door lightly before walking into the kitchen where Obi-wan was cleaning the dishes. When she saw Obi-wan she made a grunt sound before taking a seat at the dinner table. Obi-wan ignored her presences as he cleans the dishes. The water running sound was loud so Obi-wan did not here her leave the room and come back. When Shmi came back into the room she walks up behind Obi-wan then gently touches his ears, surprising the young man to jump a little. He turns his body around to her with eyes widen in shock.

"What are you doing!?" He asked.

"Just touching your ear." She says with a small smile on her face. Obi-wan just puts the dishes away before looking at her to say:

"You know Shmi…I wonder about you." Obi-wan says.

"How so?" She asked.

"Do you realize everything you do will eventually effect Anakin one day?"

"I do."

"Then why do you scream and shout like a mad woman?"

"Because Dooku does that to me." She says. "It's all his fault Anakin and I are like this."

"But you are his wife."

"No…no I'm not. I'm DOOKU SON wife." Shmi tells Obi-wan.

"What?" Obi-wan said or morally spat out of his mouth. Shmi smiles as she walks to the dinner table then starts to cry.

"I'm a terrible mother…I allow this to happen." Shmi says.

"I don't understand, Dooku doesn't have a son…expect for Anakin of course."

"No…he had an affair with one of the maids in the castle. When she got pregnant with Dooku son Dooku kicked her out because he could not have the world know that he had an affair with one of his servants." She tells me. "Then next thing you know 20 years later Dooku can't have a kid because something happened to him." Shmi says with a chuckle. "Next thing I know he at my doorstep beating my husband to death with his guards and then Anakin and I are forced to live here." She says. "The first time I tried to escape this place…Dooku got a butchers knife and cut Anakin arm off. Ever since then I can't seem to find the courage to escape this place." Shmi tells him with tears running down her cheeks. "I know Anakin hates me now."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, he doesn't even come to me when he need help fixing his toys. I remember when he was younger he made me this robot to help me clean the house. He spent all of his allowance money just to buy some parts need to build the robot. Now he doesn't even come out of his room unless he is called by Dooku or you." Shmi tells him and she was right. Ever since Obi-wan got stuck in the mini house up in the attic of the castle all he ever saw was Anakin eat or read a book when he came out of his room. Sometimes he would come out of his room and demand a random lesson form Obi-wan but besides that he never came out of his room.

"I never met for that to happen." Obi-wan says.

"Its okay. To be honest I am glad you're here. For once I notice Anakin is happy to come out of his room." Shmi says. "I don't know if it's because he sees a new person in his life but I am happy to see him happy." She says, making Obi-wan smile.

(6 weeks later)

As time went on in the attic in the kingdom Obi-wan started to forget about his old with his father and started to focus more on how to escape the Attic. So far his efforts were fails! He was only able to get out of the attic ONCE, and when he did he accidently set off an alarm in the Library, waking up the whole castle. As punishment Dooku sliced a cut on Anakin eye, leaving a scar on his face. Since that day Obi-wan had been being nice and behaving like a well behaved man. Too bad we couldn't say the same thing for Anakin. A couple of weeks ago Dooku brought Anakin new sister to the castle. Her name was Padme and for some strange reason she looked a lot like Shmi. But that wasn't why Anakin was acting different, he was acting different because Dooku has been treating Padme like a gift from the heavens. Not once has Anakin seen Padme get his or yelled at and it was pissing him off. Not Padme, Dooku! Now it was late in the kingdom and Anakin had just entered the Attic with Dooku behind. A few minutes ago Dooku was doing a live prod cast to the galaxy about some sort of important news and he wanted everyone to see Anakin and Padme there with him. Now Anakin and Dooku were sitting down for dinner with Obi-wan and Shmi when Dooku opens his mouth to say:

"Anakin." Dooku spoke.

"Yes father?" Anakin asked.

"How do you like Padme so far?"

"She a nice girl." Anakin lied, truth be that he really didn't like Padme, she acted like a spoil brat.

"I meant by looks boy." Dooku says. Anakin eyes wonder to his mother for a couple of seconds before looking back at Dooku.

"She's pretty I guess." Anakin says.

"Good. Princess need to be beautiful, we don't want an ugly duck in the castle do we?" Dooku joked.

"No we don't, so when is she coming up here?" Anakin asked.

"Never." Dooku responded, making Anakin drop his fork and look up at Dooku with shock.

"What?"

"She not coming up here, she's too pretty." Dooku says. Anakin puts his spoon down on his plate then gets up from his chair. He walks over to Shmi and kisses her on the cheeks before saying:

"Good night mom, Obi-wan, Dooku and guards." He says before walking over to his room and then slamming the door shut closed. Dooku rolled his eyes before wiping his mouth clean and then leaving the dinner table with his guards. When the doors closed to the stair way Shmi was the first to say:

"I think Anakin close to snapping." Shmi says.

"No joke." Obi-wan answered as he collects the plates around the table. When he gathers them all he hears loud heavy metal music come out Anakin room. Obi-wan just sighed and started to clean the dishes. In seconds two hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Obi-wan smiles and looks at over his shoulder to get a kiss from Shmi. Obi-wan turns his body around and then kisses her more as he wraps his arms around her waist. When they separated Shmi giggles.

"I think you should shave, your developing whiskers."

"I kinda liked my whiskers." Obi-wan says right before he leans forward to kiss her. This time his hands snaked around her waist, unbuckling her skirt till it fell to the ground. She moaned a little before stopping Obi-wan to say:

"Let's finish this in my room shall we." She says, making Obi-wan smirk as he turns off the water then follow her into her room for an enjoyable moment.

(The next day)

It was late in the afternoon and Dooku and Anakin had just finish talking to reporters when Dooku walked in on Obi-wan and Shmi kissing on the couch in the living room. Dooku gasp and Anakin remained quiet.

"SHMI!" Dooku shouted, scaring the two love birds. They both looked at Dooku before standing up from the couch to bow to the old man. Dooku face was deep red with anger and his left eye twitched, he was mad but he didn't say anything. He just walked out the room in a fit, leaving the two adult with the confused child. The room was silent and quite for a few minutes before Anakin shouted:

"OH MY GOD DOES THIS MEAN YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!?" He shouted in glee before running over to Shmi and hugging her then grabbing Obi-wan arm, pulling him into the hug. Shmi forces a smile on her face while Obi-wan just rubbed his temple. Anakin was hugging them both like a happy child that just got a gift from the gods. Shmi hugs her son back while Obi-wan just rubbed his head. A few minutes later Dooku came back into the room with two guards behind him. Anakin and Shmi stopped hugging each other.

"Dooku…" Shmi spoke as she slowly approaches the old man. "Dooku…Obi-wan and I are having an affair. I am sorry I did not tell." Shmi says. When she was right in front of him Dooku smiled at her and said:

"I understand. Love happens to all of us." As he gently pats her shoulder. Shmi smiles then turns around to look at Anakin. She was about to move but Dooku grabs a hold of her mouth the pulls her head back before pulling out a blade then slicing her throat ith the blade. Both Obi-wan and Anakin turn pale with when the saw Shmi grabs onto her throat as she tries to stop the blood from flowing out of her throat. The two guards behind Dooku gasped as the woman falls to the ground. Anakin just stood there in shock as he stared at his dying mother.

"Mommy…" Anakin whimpered.

"Anakin…I lo…ve…y…*Cough*" Shmi mutters before dying. Anakin just stared at her layed on the floor with holding her throat. Anakin did not move a muscle, nor did Obi-wan. The two just stood there, staring the woman they loved.

(Present, Ahsoka)

"Ah Anakin stop!" Ahsoka moaned under her breathe. She was in her luxury shower with Anakin behind her, fondling with her breast while kissing her neck. Ahsoka was blushing deep red as she started to regret teasing Anakin earlier to piss off Padme.

"Oh but Ahsoka, you did this to yourself." Anakin muttered as he hand moves down in between her legs to rub her special button. Both of the togruta hands went to her mouth, trying to help her not scream in pleasure. Anakin rolled his eyes right before he grabbed her by the waist then yanked her in the air. He picks her up bridal style then carries her body to their bed where he gently lays her on. He crawls on top of her only to stop when he saw his clock blink 10PM. He sighed as he tries to mentally kill his boner.

"Alright Ahsoka you win, no sex." Anakin tells her, when he looked down at her she looked so confused that it was adorable and frustrating because Anakin Boner came back to life but for a second because Anakin killed it Anakin. He climbs off her then robes his black robes from the closet. He buts it on over his body then heads for the door when suddenly-"Anakin!" Ahsoka voice called out to him. She looks over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Anakin spoke.

"Tomorrow is my parent's anniversary so I was wondering if I could-NO!" Anakin tells her, making the young girl pout.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Ahsoka shouted.

"You were going to ask me if you can go to your home planet. The answer is no." Anakin tells her. Ahsoka gets up from the bed, still naked by the way, and walks over to Anakin. She had her puppy dog eyes on.

"Pretty please. I'll do anything for you." Ahsoka begged, giving Anakin naughty thoughts on what she could do for him.

"In that case…" Anakin said right before he leans into her ear then whispered what he wanted. Ahsoka faced goes from Orange to red in a matter of seconds. When Anakin separated from her ear she glared daggers at him before responding:

"Deal." She said, making Anakin manhood stand up proud and tall in the air. Ahsoka sighs before she gets on her knees then gently takes Anakin length into her hand. It was so long and stiff and it twitched in her hands as she begins to stroke it.

"Try not to hurt yourself snips." Anakin joked.

"You do realize I literally have you ball your-Hey! Remember the deal." Anakin cuts her off. Ahsoka sighs before gently licking the tip of his manhood with her tongue. Her small tongue swirls at the tip before gently moving down his long length. Tracing her tongue down his twitching veins from top to bottom, sending shivers through Anakin body.

(Obi-wan)

"Where is he?" Obi-wan asked Dooku as he cleaned his plate. Dooku looks out the window while Obiwan walks over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. A few seconds of quite before it was ruined by the door to the stairs opened, reliving Anakin hold a wine bottle in the shat of a star in his left hand a small chocolate star shape cake in the other.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Anakin says as he walks over to the dinner table, he sets the wine bottle and cake down before getting a chair. Obi-wan grabs a couple of plates before joining the two royals. Once the plates were down Anakin starts to set up the cake with yellow candles. He puts 5 candles on each side of the cake and lights them up. Obi-wan pours wine in each cup, when he was done Anakin grabbed his glass then opens his mouth to say:

"To the ones we love, mom, dad, Jinn, Satine and Rex. May you be in a better place."

Kikkie: CHAPTER DONE! (I want some reviews on this one ppl!) I will continue this origin story but propyl not for a while. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"So when are we leaving?" Obi-wan asked as he looks through some of Anakin paper work. It was about legalizing some sort of drug.

"When the week is over, then we head to Tatoonie so Ahsoka can see her parents." Anakin said.

"But isn't her parents anniversary today?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes but I am not in the mood to go-ANAKIN!" Ahsoka shouted as she enters his office dressed in a white royal dress that had the royal crest on the back. Her dress went down to her knees. The dress was a strapless with a dark blue belt around her waist. She looked happy and radiant in white clothes. Anakin chaw dropped because this was the first time he saw Ahsoka wearing something he had bought for her.

"When are we leaving!?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-wan looked at the poor girl before opening his mouth to talk.

"Ahsoka we are-leaving in an hour! Just let me finish these papers and I will pack my things!" Anakin said as he cuts off Obi-wan. Ahsoka smiled at him before walking out of the office. Anakin sighed away all of his work before jumping out of his seat to go pack his clothes. Once he was in his room, he ran to his closet then grabbed a bunch of clothing from his closet then threw them on his bed. Obi-wan watches the young man pack his clothes then shove them into a black suite case. Once he was done he was about to run out the room till Obi-wan raised his hand to stop him. Anakin stops what he was doing to ask:

"What?"

"Anakin…do not, I repeat, DO NOT DO ANYTHING VALGUE INFRONT OR TO HER FAMILY!" Obi-wan told Anakin in his strong and mighty voice.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"I know how you act when someone you love does not pay attention to you." Obi-wan said.

"What!? What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin when Satine moved in here you try to set her bed on fire, because she had my attention more then you." Obi-wan pointed out. "So when you go to Ahsoka house you will on your best behavior AND you will NOT do anything violent!" Obi-wan ordered.

"I won't, I promise. Besides you are coming right?" Anakin said.

"Yes but after I take care of a few things. You will see me on the third day."

"What are you doing?"

"Well for one, I have to make sure Dooku doesn't die while we are gone so I am trying to rewire your golden pal."

"3CP0?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see where you going. Take my suite case to the docks, I will deal with 3CPO." And with that Anakin left the room.

(Space on the royal transporter)

"I am so excited!" Ahsoka shouted as she spins her body around in the room she was in. The only nice and pretty room out of the whole ship. It looked similar to the one she was being held up in but smaller. Anakin was in the corner of the room sitting on a red velvet couch drinking some sort of cocktail he made. Ahsoka was going to see her in home in 3 hours and this made her smile ear to ear. Anakin on the other hand was frowning.

"So how long will we be staying there?" Anakin asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"We?" Ahsoka asked a bit scared.

"Yes we, we are husband and wife, we do almost everything together that involves family." Anakin tells her.

"Oh…" Ahsoka said.

"What?"

"I thought you were just going to drop me off then come get me in a week." Ahsoka said, making Anakin roll his eyes a little before smiling to say:

"Why on earth would I do that? Especially after the deal we made…" Anakin tells her, making the girl orange-reddish skin turn pale yellow. She sighs and looks out the window that showed the many stars in the galaxy. She then looks back at Anakin before walking over to him then proceeding to take a seat next to him. Anakin puts an arm around her over her shoulder then rests his head on top of her head while trying to avoid her head tails. Ahsoka looks down at her feet.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka spoke in a low soft voice.

"Yea snips?"

"What you said…in the basement…when we were ghost…was it true?" Ahsoka asked.

"All of it was true." Anakin tells her before he kissed her forehead. Even though the two had known each other for 2 months Anakin knew in his heart that he loved Ahsoka. The real question was did Ahsoka love him. I mean, two months ago Ahsoka was hating Anakin with a burning passion but now she's started to feel like he truly cared for her, she didn't know what to do. In fact, she didn't even know if she still be fighting him or not.

(The tower back at the castle, with Obi-wan)

"Here is a list of things to do, and remember under no circumstances, he is not allowed to leave this room." Obi-wan tells the golden human like robot in front of him.

"Yes, is there anything else?" The robot asked.

"No! Just feed and clean him. In a week we will be back. Is there anything you need?" Obi-wan asked the robot but he shook his head no then proceeded to clean the dirty dishes in the room. Obi-wan walks over to Dooku, who was sitting on the couch, then said:

"3CPO will be watching over you till Anakin and I get back. Behave while we are gone." Obi-wan tells the older man before walking out of the room.

(Kaia, Tatoonie)

"MOMMY!" Ahsoka shouted right before she tackled her mother into a bear that made the older woman fall to the muddy ground hard. But she didn't care, all she cared about was her daughter there in her arms.

"Oh my darling Ahsoka! Where have you been!? I missed you so much." Shaak –Ti asked her daughter. Anakin walks up to the hugging Togruta to answered the mother concerned question.

"Running the galaxy with her husband." Anakin answered with a sweet smile on his handsome face, only to receive a slap to the face by Shaak-Ti.

"How dare you come to my home and speak to me with a smile on your face! Do you know how much grief you had caused me you punk!" Shaak-Ti shouted as she gets to her feet then proceeds to point her index finger straight to his face. Ahsoka had to hold her mother left wrist to keep her from beating the living crap out of Anakin, or morally keep him from beating her up. Anakin sighs before looking at the woman to say:

"I didn't mean to cause any grief." Anakin answered.

"Well you did, and even of you are my daughter husband I will never respect you-you-you-MOM!" Ahsoka cuts her mother off before she shouted something vulgar at Anakin to make him lose him mind and propyl kill Shaak-ti. Anakin just rolled his eyes before saying:

"Where's the man of the house. I am asking so I can be prepared for another slap to the face." Anakin said before he proceeded to walk past the two togruta to Ahsoka small house.

"He's at work." Shaak Ti tells him as she walks behind him. When Anakin enters the house a wave of memories came upon him. It was the memories of meeting Ahsoka.

"When will daddy be home?" Ahsoka asked her mother.

"In a few hours, the company been having issues so they are making him and the other work twice as hard." Shaak-Ti answered her question. Anakin walks over to the couch and takes a seat, Ahsoka takes a seat next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Shaak-ti scratches her head tails before saying:

"Ahsoka I have work to do today. So why don't you show Anakin the village?" Shaak-ti said.

"Umm…I think we will stay here." Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Anakin asked. "Don't you want to see your old home?" Anakin asked her.

"It's not that it's just…"Ahsoka goes quite. Anakin looks at her for an answer but was cut off when the three heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door. Shaak-ti sighed before shouting:

"Come in." Shaak-ti shouted. The rusty knob turned to revile two kids, Ahsoka eyes widen in shock when she saw them. Her god-sister Barriss was the first to come through the door and the other was someone she didn't even expect to ever see again, Lex. The two came into the room with smiles on their faces.

"AHSOKA!" Barriss shouted with glee before she tackled Ahsoka into a hug that made both girls fall off the couch. Anakin stared at the two before making eye contact to Lex. The young boy glared at Anakin with a deep burning glare, Anakin just winch a little at this then looks back at the giggling and playing girls. Shaak-Ti smiles before saying:

"Hello Barriss, what bring you and Lex here?" Shaak-Ti asked the two.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that Ploo will be late from work today." Barriss tells the older woman. Shaak-ti disappeared in an instant because she knows why he is running.

"Why is he running late?" Anakin asked, everyone in the room looked at him, making the young man feel unease. Remember this is like the second time Anakin has met Ahsoka family so he doesn't know a lot about them, hell he doesn't even know a lot about Ahsoka.

"It's nothing your highness, please enjoy your stay at my house. I will be back soon." Shaak-ti says right before she grabs her cloak then heads out if the house. The minute the door closed Ahsoka kicked Barriss off her body. She then stood up on her feet and fixed herself. Barriss glares at the girl before saying:

"Your perfume smells like rotting flesh." Barriss tells Ahsoka.

"Oh, like what's happening in between your legs?" Ahsoka answered. Anakin just stared in confusion on what was going on. One second they were friend now they seem to hate each other. Barriss grunts at Ahsoka remark then gets to her feet before walk towards the front door with Lex behind her. When she left Lex looks back at Ahsoka with a sad face then leaves with Barriss. When the door closed Anakin looks at Ahsoka to ask:

"What was that all about?"

"Barriss and I hate each other, we only act nice around our folk so that we don't get beatings." Ahsoka answered.

"No, I meant what up with that boy."

"Oh you mean Lex? He's an old friend that's is all." Ahsoka tells Anakin.

"Why did he look at you that way?"

"He must have been worried, you did come out of the blue and made me your wife." Ahsoka says before suddenly remembering: "That reminds me, follow me up to my room!" Ahsoka says, making Anakin ears pop up like a puppy hear his master call for him. Ahsoka makes her way upstairs with Anakin behind her, since her house was small there was only three room's upstairs, Ahsoka room, her parent's room and a bathroom. Ahsoka goes to the right side of the hall to the only door on that side then opens it. Anakin was somewhat surprised at what he saw. Ahsoka room was bubble pink with furniture everywhere expect for her bed which was purple. Her bed was a small bed that looked like it could only fit one person. It had a purple woven blanket on top of it with one pillow. Anakin walks over and sits on the small bed and notice how hard it was as well. Unlike his bed that is actually made of out feathers, this one was made of springs.

"I heard about beds like this." Anakin thought as he bounces a little on her bed. While he was in his own little world Ahsoka was rummaging through her closet for an item she had just found. She picks it up then walks over to Anakin. Anakin looks down at her hands and saw her holding a small white box in her hand. Before the young man could ask what she was holding Ahsoka pulls the top off then sticks her hand in to pull out…a light saber. Anakin eyes widen in shock.

"Is that a light saber!?" Anakin asked his wife.

"Yep! I found it in the ruins in the dessert! Cool huh!?" Ahsoka said before giving it to Anakin. "But I don't know how it works." She tells him. Anakin looks at it for a little while before dusting off then pressing a button on the side that made a light neon colored green laser blade come out of it. Ahsoka eyes glitter with fascination. Anakin remained the same.

"I didn't know they came in green." Anakin mutters.

"They come in different colors?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nods before reaching behind himself and pulls out a light saber. He turns it on, showing off a light neon colored blue light saber.

"Being a prince I took seven years of training with a Jedi." Anakin cockily says. "My got they were a waste of time!"

"Can you teach me house to use one?" Ahsoka asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Jedi training takes years to master."

"Like seven."

"I had it 24/7 for those seven years."

"Pretty please Anakin! Teach me how to use a light saber!"

"Why? So you can kill me when I sleep?"

"Anakin if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now." Ahsoka says with a seductive smile on her face but Anakin ignored her.

"No, you need a lot of time on your hands and you still need to learn how to be a queen first." Anakin tells her. Ahsoka sighs before leaning into Anakin neck then gently kissing it, making the young man blush moan. Ahsoka moves her left hand though his shirt while the other hand wraps around his waist. Anakin bit down on his bottom lips but in an act of control he pushes Ahsoka gently off him. She looks at him with a question mark on her face.

"Hm?"

"I'm not in the mood." Anakin says, which was weird because Anakin was always the first to jump on Ahsoka.

"Why?"

"I'm just not!" Anakin responded, truth be told he was actually Horny, but he couldn't get that look he got from Lex out of his head. It really was pissing him off. "What is the deal with you and Lex?"

"I told you we are old friends."

"Old friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive!"

"Ahsoka…" Anakin spoke. "If you and Lex were more than friends I can handle it." Anakin tells Ahsoka. The young girl looks at him with a worried face before answering him:

"Lex and I were in a relationship before you came…the day you came to get me was the day I was supposed to give my virginity to him. Unlike you he actually waited for me." Ahsoka tells Anakin before walking out of her room, leaving Anakin alone. Anakin looks down to his feet before sighing.

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Pls review!


	7. The Sith: Part 1

_**Kikkie: Be warned: this is an EXTREMLY LONG chapter!**_

"Where are you?" Anakin asked as he spoke through his communicator to Obi-wan.

"I will be there in 3 hours at most, is everything okay?" Obi-wan asked.

"No…" Anakin muttered as he looks down at his wife that had a purple bruise on her face. He bit into his index finger, biting the skin on the side of the nail. Biting on to till he was able to bit into the skin then was able to ripe off a small piece, he only did this when something reminded him of Dooku.

"I may have done a bad…"

(7 hours earlier)

"Were leaving!" Shaak-ti shouted from down stairs of her small home, calling her daughter and her daughter husband to come down stairs. The two were asleep on Ahsoka bed because the two had not slept since they left the castle. From the castle to Kaia it takes 10 hours to travel so Ahsoka and Anakin had to wake up early in order to get to Kaia on time for the anniversary, also to avoid traffic. Shaak-ti sighs before asking her husband to go get the two upstairs. Plo Koon nods his head before heading up stairs then walks over to his daughter room, one in front of the door he opens the door to see Anakin sleeping on his daughter small bed, a shirt less Anakin, with Ahsoka sleeping on top of him. This resulted in a-

"AHSOKA TI KOON TANO! GET OFF HIM!"

Plo Koon shouted, causing Anakin to not only wake up but to lift his body up in a quick manner, causing Ahsoka to fall off his body and her bed. Anakin just looked around the room high alert until he realized where he was.

"Hello Ahsoka father…" Anakin says as he gets off Ahsoka bed then helps her up to her feet. He then walks over to Plo Koon with his human hand out to shake the man but he did not even bother to look at the boy. He looks past Anakin to Ahsoka then says:

"We are leaving in 10 minutes, get ready." Plo koon tells his daughter before leaving the room. Anakin looks down to his feet then to Ahsoka to ask:

"Did I do something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"You kidnapped me, forced married me then raped me. Am I missing anything?" Ahsoka asked herself as she began to think. "Oh yea, and almost getting me trapped in the spirit world."

"Sorry." Anakin mutters before he started to look for his shirt but stops when he notice something brown and prickly on his arm, he takes a closer look and saw it was a roach…a big fat dessert Tatonie roach on his arm. Anakin left eye twitches before he opens his mouth to-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anakin screamed on the top of his lungs before waving his arms in the air violently as he tries to get the roach of his body. Ahsoka watches in shock and fear at the young king tries everything in his power to get the roach off his arm. After a 2 minutes of screaming and shouting curse words that could wake the dead Anakin was finally able to get the disgusting insect off him by just simple swiping the poor bug off. He then proceeded to stomp on it till it was just a stain on the floor (Poor bug). He then looks at Ahsoka to say:

"I need a shower."

(Behind Ahsoka little shack of a house)

"No." Anakin tells his wife as she shows him the shower behind her house, it was a shower pole that was attached to the back of Ahsoka house. On both sides of the pole were dirty looking brown blankets that went around the pole for privacy of the user, Anakin was not buying it.

"You asked for a shower so here it is." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka I am THE KING of the galaxy, there is no way in THE FORCE that I am showering in this." Anakin tells his wife.

"Okay, but be warned, the roach that was on you earlier propyl has siblings or children who are also attracted to you smell." Ahsoka tells her husband before digging into her pockets then pulls out a small key. "When you done showering use this to get back inside the house, my parents room is across from mine so just go into my father clothes and pick something." Ahsoka tells him before leaving the young king to his shower. Anakin sighed before looking around the area to see if anyone was nearby before he stripped away his clothes, he then throws them to the ground before twisting the knob of the shower pole to turn on the water. Even though it was chilly outside and a bit dusty because of the dessert city Ahsoka lived in, the water felt nice against Anakin skin. So nice that he didn't even notice a shadow behind him…

(Ahsoka)

"I missed this." Ahsoka tells her mother as she eats her native home food, coconut rice with fried grizzy. Ahsoka was with her parents, her god mothers (Aayla and Luminara), her friend-enemy and Luminara daughter Barris and Aayla son Lux. The group of people were eating and laughing. Aayla picks up her beer then gently picks up her fork and taps her glass. Everyone looks at her as she stands up then opens her mouth to say:

"To the greatest couple that I have ever known. You two are the most wonderful people that I have ever met and I am so honored to be here with your family." Aayla spoke. "I remember the day I met Plo-koon, we were both 15 and working hard to support our families, times were rough back then but we made it through. We had each other backs, we looked out for each other through the thick and thin. Thank you for being you Plo-koon, and thank you for finding and marring thing beautiful and amazing woman!" Aayla says as she winks at Shaak-ti. "And last but not least thank you for creating a beautiful creature-QUEEN AHSOKA!" Aayla speech was interrupted when a random man came running towards the table with a camera with a bright flashing light that could blind a person. Ahsoka stood up from her chair and glared at the man before shouting:

"GET OUT!" Ahsoka shouted but the man continue to take pictures of her and her family. Ahsoka makes a groaning sound before she walks away from the man, the man follows her as she makes her way out the restaurant where a bunch of reporters and photographers were there talking amounsgt themselves but stopped when they saw Ahsoka coming through the front door. Ahsoka eyes widen in shock as the lights and reports jumped her with question and pictures.

"ANAKIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ahsoka thought as she pushes her way through the crowd of publicity attackers. Once she gets through she starts to run to her home, in her heels with the crowd of reporters chasing her.

(Anakin)

Anakin grabs the towel from the side of the shower as he begins to dry his hair first before wrapping the small towel around his waist, although it didn't give his manhood much cover up. Young king then grabs the key to the house then makes his way to the front of the house but stopped in his tracks when he heard someone talking. He looks out into the darkness before opening his mouth to shout:

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" Anakin asked but he did not get an answer. He shrugs his shoulders then insurts the key into the door but was when he heard:

"ANAKIN!" The young man heard his name then looks over his shoulder and saw his wife…she looked pissed.

"Ahsoka what are you-*SLAP*" Anakin was cut off when by Ahsoka left back hand going across his face.

"How could you?" Ahsoka asked. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She shouted at the man before her Anakin was about to respond but didn't because he heard the footsteps of reporters and photographers. In a panic, Anakin grabs Ahsoka hand then leads her into the house. Once the doors were closed he grabbed her by her shoulders then throws her to the ground in anger.

"Don't you ever slap me again!" Anakin shouted. "NEVER!"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked as she gets to her feet with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Ahsoka if you're talking about the reporters I didn't do it!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"I'M SERIOUSE!" Anakin shouted at her but she did not believe him.

"All I asked for…was to spend time with my family…that was all." Ahsoka spoke with tears coming from her eyes. "But you couldn't even give me that small little happiness could you?"

"Ahsoka…"

"And here I was thinking you've changed… here I was letting into my heart…trying to find a way to love you… but in the end you messed it up." Ahsoka tells Anakin. "I am done, I want a divorce." Ahsoka tells the young man before she walks past him. Anakin watches his wife walk up the stairs then heard her room door shut close. Anakin eyes starts to water as his heart sank.

(Next day)

Anakin was on his ship private ship back to home but this time Ahsoka was not with him. After their fight Anakin thought it be best to leave her with her family after he ordered his guards to protect their house. It was a dark day at the castle when Anakin arrived because he was greeted by a pissed off Obi-wan holding a newspaper with a naked Anakin on the front page with a black censored bar covering his area.

"Could you please explain to me why you are naked?" Obi-wan asked.

"I really would not like to talk about this right now." Anakin says.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked but Anakin did not answer. This caused the older man to throw the newspaper down onto the floor in anger.

"Dammit Anakin, I told you to behave!" Obi-wan shouted. "I'm gone for one day and you already screwed up your marriage and humiliate your family!" Obi-wan shouts at Anakin, the young man looks down to his feet, not able to say a word. Obi-wan just takes a deep breath before continuing: "Anakin…I am really, extremely, disappointed at you." The older says right before he walks away from Anakin. Tears started to fall down Anakin cheeks as his cries started to echo through the hallway of his castle. The pain he was feeling was unbearable, not only did Ahsoka never wanted to see him again he broke his promise with Obi-wan (Well, technically he didn't). Today was not his day.

(Ahsoka)

"You're no longer queen?" Plo-koon asked his daughter, the family were at the dinner table eating breakfeast when Ahsoka gave her parents the news.

"Soon I will no longer be queen, in the book of royals it said that after three months of marriage I can divorce my spouse." Ahsoka tells her father. "So I will be moving in soon."

"Oh my…I don't know what to say." Plo-koon says.

"Well…look at this way, you have your daughter back!" Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. Both parents looked at her with a worried look, that cause Ahsoka to look at them worried. "What is wrong?"

"Ahsoka…" Shaak-to start. "Before you left the table um…we have important news." Shaak-ti started. "You're going to be a big sister." Shaak-ti says, Ahsoka eyes widen in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Ahsoka asked.

"With twins." Shaak-ti says. "Four months!"

"Oh my…" Ahsoka says. "Congratulations…I…am so happy!" Ahsoka shouted right before she gives her mother a hug. "I thought you looked a fat…" Ahsoka thought right before she separated from her mom.

"Are you really?" Shaak-ti asked.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're divorcing your husband after three months!"

"He kidnapped her, leave him Ahsoka!" Plo-koon says. "That boy is nothing more but a menace to society!"

"He is society!" Ahsoka shouted. "And he's not as mean as you think dad, he actually has a soft side to him." Ahsoka says.

"Oh don't tell me you develop Stockholm syndrome." Plo-koon said.

"Don't joke about that father." Ahsoka says. "I don't love Anakin, I just think he is a nice guy. Besides we are divorcing soon. After that stupid stunt he pulled with the reporters I feel that it won't work out."

"I know, have seen this morning newspaper?" Shaak-ti asked. "It's Anakin!" Shaak-ti giggled as she gives her daughter the newspaper. Ahsoka takes the paper and saw Anakin naked drying his hair with the towel she gave him. She stares at the picture for a few minutes before turning the page to where the article was written, there she started to read what it said.

" _The king found naked at on the one of the poorest planets in our galaxy ring! What a shocking discovery, only being king for three months! Now rumors from the planet have been reported about how the two royal couple had met. In fact on the same day we received news about the mysteries group called the sith were spotted in Tattonie. This group is known for its active harassment of the royal family and believe that the galaxy will be better off without a ruler. They are known for their terriost attacks on the kingdom and the attempted assassination on king Ling-yo but failed. These people are criminals, if you see one please go to your nearest guard and report them, EVERY sith has a tattoo of the sith simple on their neck."_

"Sith?" Ahsoka said to herself. "I have never heard of them before."

"Me ether." Shaak-ti says. "Ahsoka I think you may to be on alert when you go out, these people don't seem to like the royal family."

"Well I am not part of the royal family anymore!" Ahsoka says. "Anyway let's forget about all those royal people and stuff, let's continue to celebrate your marriage."

(Satine and Obi-wan)

"Have you seen this morning newspaper?" Satine asked, she was always the last to know about things. In her hands was the picture of a naked Anakin and a screaming Ahsoka.

"Yes I have and I have spoken to that boy! I swear Anakin is going to be the death of me." Obi-wan tells his wife. Satine looks at the newspaper then rolls her eyes before flipping the page to the article about the Sith. "I was talking about THIS!" She says as she shoves the paper in Obi-wan face. Obi-wan grabs the paper then starts to read, 3 minute he gasped.

"Oh dear force no, I thought I heard the last of them…" Obi-wan muttered under his breath as he scratches his chin.

"Where is Anakin?" Satine asked.

"He's up in the Tow-his office." Obi-wan says as he remember that Satine doesn't know about the tower.

"Well get him, and where is Ahsoka and Padme?"

"Ahsoka is still with her family and…I don't know where Padme is…" Obi-wan says when he realized that there was no loud yelling inside the castle. "Have you seen her?" In fact he hasn't seen Padme since Anakin and Ahsoka left the castle. Last he saw of her was a day ago when she went to a party….she hasn't responded since…

"Not since last night when she went with her friends." Satine says, this made Obi-wan feel a bit unease. "Call Boba Fett and tell him to order his men to find Padme, Anakin and I will look for Ahsoka. Satine go to the computer lab and do a little research on who gave the press an idea on where to find Ahsoka and Anakin."

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka was in her room with Lux and Barriss hanging out and watching television like they did when they were younger. Even though Ahsoka and Barriss hated each other they still had some kindness in their hearts to hang out with each other to have a good time. The three were watching TV and eating food.

"So, how was it like living in a castle?" Barriss asked Ahsoka.

"It was creepy, it was so big and had a lot of empty room in it. Sometime you would hear voices in the middle of the night." Ahsoka said.

"Sounds scary." Lux giggled. "Plus you had to live with that jerk of a king!"

"I was, then I was forced to…well I had to…um…" Ahsoka says but she kept stopping because she started to think about things. For example Anakin forced sex on her once, the other times she was running to him. When it came to clothes Anakin would let her wear what she wanted, even if they were old and ugly he would let her wear it.

"You were forced to do what?" Barriss asked.

"Um…nothing…" Ahsoka says right before she took a bite of her meal. Barriss eats her food before she looks down at her watch and gasped.

"I got to go, I promise to help mom with dinner tonight. Bye, see you later!" She shouted right before she picks up her plate of food then walks out of Ahsoka room. The two young adults heard Barriss footsteps go down the stairs then out the house with a loud bang from Ahsoka front door. Ahsoka sighs before she sets her bowl down next to her then changes the challenge on the TV to some cartoons.

"Ahsoka." Lux spoke.

"Yes Lux." Ahsoka says with looking away from the TV to look at him.

"I am glad your back, it wasn't the without you being here." Lux said.

"Yea well don't count on me staying." Ahsoka tells her friend, to bad she didn't notice the shocked look on Lux face because the next words that were about to come out of her mouth might hurt the poor boy. "I am going back to the castle when the week is over, Anakin needs me.

"What?" Lux asked, his eyes widen in shock as he stared at Ahsoka.

"Yea, I thought about it and Anakin may be a jerk but he is really a sweet guy when you get to know him." Ahsoka says.

"Anakin…is a horrible person and king!" Lux shouted at Ahsoka but she still did not draw her eyes away from the TV screen. "And I think you being with him for so long has made you a horrible person to."

"Propyl." Ahsoka spoke. "I am sorry for what happen though Lux, I never meant for this to happen."

"None of us did."

"I am sorry Lux, but I don't love you anymore, I thought I could come back and be your girlfriend like before but I can't." Ahsoka said, making Lux look at her before he open his mouth to say:

"Ahsoka…look at me."

Lux tells the togruta next to him. Ahsoka turns off the TV with her remote then looks at Lux. When their eyes met Lux gently places his hand on her orange-reddish skin cheek, he then gently pulls her face towards his. He then press her lips against hers and for a minutes it was magic for lux, kissing the girl he had always loved. Sadly to say I couldn't say the same for Ahsoka, throughout the whole kiss she was thinking of Anakin. She was thinking how Anakin would strip naked then throw her on their bed before he ravished her body for hours, thrusting into her like a defenses helpless animal at the hand of its attacker. Oh the mere thought made her want Anakin even more and more, so much that she started to kiss Lux passionate as she sticks her small tongue into his mouth, thinking it was Anakin. Lux eyes widen as he pushes Ahsoka off him. Eyes looks down at Lux before gasping.

"AHSOKA!" Lux shouted, making Ahsoka blush at her ex-boyfriend.

"Lux I am so sorry!" Ahsoka tells him. "I don't know what came over me!"

"I know what came over you…"Lux says. "It was him? You were thinking about him weren't you?" Lux shouted in anger, Ahsoka stared at him before tears started to form in her eyes. As she looks down to her bedroom floor.

"Yes…I was…I am so sorry Lux." Ahsoka said as she silently cries. Lux glares down at her before walking past her then out of her room. Ahsoka was too much into her thought to notice that the boy came back into her room. He grabs her by her wrist then pulls her on top of her bed, the girl body bounces a little when it hits the mattress, she gather herself before looking at Lux, he was pointing a gun at her. Ahsoka eyes widen in fear.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're not going back to him, I have orders to take you back to the Sith HQ." Lux tells her.

"The sith HQ? You're a Sith? Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because of your so called husband the king of the galaxy! I loved you Ahsoka and he came in here and took you like you were his own property!"

"Lux I know you are upset but being a sith is CRAZY! They kill innocent people to try to prove a point!"

"As long as people see the point does it really matter?" Lux asked as he puts his finger on the Trigger. "Now get up."

"Please Lux, don't do this." Ahsoka begged the boy but all he did was shoot her lamp that was next to her bed. Making the small object burst into pieces, one of them hitting Ahsoka in the in the face. Ahsoka screams a little before she jumps out of her bed in a fright.

"Come with me Ahsoka." Lux says right before he opens her front door but stopped when something medal smacked his right in his face. Ahsoka watches the boy falls down to the ground hard, she then looks at the man in a black hoodie walk into the room was looking at Ahsoka. It took Ahsoka a few minutes before she smiled then shouted:

"ANAKIN!"

(Obi-wan)

"You're joking, right?" Aayla asked. Aayla asked the brown haired man in her office at her job of construction. Obi-wan was sitting across from her desk, the news she had just received was over whelming to believe. Since it was the weekend there was no one at the construction shop so it was complete empty, Aayla was only there to finish up some paperwork she had forget to do. Along the way to the shop she ran, or morally was stopped, by Obi-wan. The man told her that they needed to talk about her son she invited the man in.

"This is not a joke, your son is a sith and he will be executed tomorrow and your daughter, who is also a Sith, will be in prison." Obi-wan tells her again. "King Skywalker wanted me to tell you before you saw your son on the news." Obi-wan tells the blue skinned woman before him. Aayla gently rubs her lekkes in confusion. But then realized both Lux and Barriss were acting differently since Ahsoka married the king.

"I saw the tattoo…but I thought it was a joke…" Aayla says in as she realized her children are Sith. "But Lux never killed anyone, why is he getting executed?"

"He tried to assassinate Ahsoka, a crime like that punishable by death." Obi-wan says. Aayla eyes widen in confusion.

"He…he try…he tr…." Aayla spoke before fainting, her head fell hard on her desk, making aloud thump sound. Obi-wan eyes widen in shock as he checks the blue skinned woman pulse to see if she was alive. She was! After checking the woman Obi-wan digs into his pocket then pulls out his communicator to call Anakin.

(Anakin and Ahsoka)

"This should do it!" Anakin spoke as he finished up duct taping Lux to one of Ahsoka dining room chairs. Ahsoka then gently puts some over Lux mouth so when he woke up he wouldn't scream his head off. Anakin was talking to Obi-wan over his communicator, which upset Ahsoka a little.

"Anakin you just spoke with Obi-wan after you knock Lux out!" Ahsoka shouted. "Can you please get off your communicator!" Ahsoka asked but Anakin ignored her request, he then puts his communicator on speaker so that Ahsoka heard Obi-wan.

"Where are you?" Anakin asked as he spoke through his communicator to Obi-wan.

"I will be there in 3 hours at most, is everything okay?" Obi-wan asked.

"No…" Anakin muttered as he looks down at his wife that had a purple bruise on her face. He bit into his index finger, biting the skin on the side of the nail. Biting on to till he was able to bit into the skin then was able to ripe off a small piece, he only did this when something reminded him of Dooku.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"My ex-boyfriend tried to kill me!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka I already know this." Obi-wan says. "I am asking what is happening NOW!"

"Oh, he is tied up." Ahsoka says.

"Then why did you say no on the communicator Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because I am very on edge right now…" Anakin said right before he gives the communicator to Ahsoka.

"Anakin now is not the time to have a panic attack. Ahsoka can you give me coordinate on where your blue skin god mother lives." Obi-wan asked.

"Yea, why though."

"She fainted when I gave her the news and I don't feel its right to just leave her here alone. Plus I did a little research, this area is not a safe place."

"News? What news?"

"Lux execution."

"Lux execution? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL LUX!" Ahsoka shouted over through the Comincator, causing Obi-wan to remove the device from his ear for a few minutes. When Ahsoka screaming was over he puts the device back towards his ear then said:

"It was Anakin orders, so annoy him about." Obi-wan tells the young girl. Ahsoka makes a HUFF sound before typing into the communicator Aayla address. She then hangs up and looks at her husband.

"You are going to execute Lux!" Ahsoka shouted at her husband. Anakin was taking off his cloak as she yelled.

"He committed a crime, and that was trying to kill the queen, so he will die."

"You're not killing Lux."

"Oh yes I am."

"As queen I say you will not!"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I forgot to inform that you don't have a title anymore since we are getting a divorce." Anakin said with an evil smirk on his face, he also left a confused one on Ahsoka's.

"Wait, if I am no longer queen then Lux really didn't try to kill queen of the galaxy." Ahsoka says, making Anakin smirk disappear. "Then Lux does not have to be executed! So get out of my room!"

"Well true on that, but he is still going to jail for being a sith." Anakin responded to her.

"Oh yea…" Ahsoka spoke as she mentally face palm herself.

"Are we done yet? I have fleet of soldiers waiting for my command to hunt down the sith." Anakin said. Ahsoka sighs before saying:

"Um, Anakin, about yesterday…" Ahsoka spoke in her gently voice. "I am sorry, I read the papers and…I…"

"It's okay snips, if I was in your shoes I would be upset too." Anakin says.

"So…does this mean I am queen again?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"I am willing to give you second chance…or fifth one." Ahsoka says with a small smile on her face.

"Then you are queen again."

"Good!"

"Good, so Lux will be executed for trying to kill the queen." Anakin says with a huge smirk on his face. Ahsoka left eye twitched when she realized the idiotic mistake she had made when asking for her title back. Both her hands slapped her forehead in shame. Lux begins to wiggle and move, causing Anakin and Ahsoka to look at him. When he came around he saw the two he started to struggle and scream. Anakin head tilts to the side as Lux tried to get out of his restrains.

"Reminds me of Dooku." Anakin thought. Ahsoka approaches the restrain boy but when she lifts her hand towards his face he started to shake his head violently as if he was trying to hit her. Ahsoka slowly backs away from him. Anakin rolls his eyes as he types a message to his soldiers to come pick him up.

(Obi-wan)

"Oh dear force you are heavy!" Obi-wan thought to himself as he carried the blue skin twiliki to the house Ahsoka gave to him. Obi-wan was standing in front of a shack house that was similar to Ahsoka but had little differences, for example, Ahsoka shack of a house is in a dessert area while Aayla house was in a more nature area with trees and flowers near her home. Which was strange because Tattione is a desert world. Another major different was that Aayla house had a thump lock system while Ahsoka house had the whole key thing, something Obi-wan hated. Obi-wan gently puts the woman down onto the ground then gently grabs her hand and presses her thump against the scanner. The lock light turns from red to green then unlocks and opens the door by itself. Obi-wan sighs when before he picks up the woman and gently threw her over his shoulder. He then enter the house, the first thing he saw was a couch.

"Oh thank the force." Obi-wan said to himself as he makes his way to the couch then sets the blue skin woman on it in a sitting position. He then sighs as he regrets being a nice person.

"Aayla!?" A voice from upstairs shouted, making Obi-wan eyes widen. "Aayla is that you? The door said it was you! Answer me!" The voice called again but no response. Obi-wan just sighed when he opened his mouth to answer her:

"She's here!" He responded, the next thing he heard was footstep rushing towards him, he then saw a yellow skinned Mirialan in front of him wearing a black dress with a black head piece on her head that covered her hair and ears. The young woman looked at Obi-wan then Aayla then back to Obi-wan when she suddenly remembered the man in front of her. She then took a breath of relief before saying:

"I know you, your Ahsoka adviser or something." The Mirialan said, making Obi-wan groan in annoyance.

"I am the right hand man of King Darth Vader, I am third power fullest person in this galaxy." Obi-wan tells the Mirialans.

"Behind Ahsoka I am guessing." She says, annoying Obi-wan even more.

"Cocky much." Obi-wan says before he points to Aayla. "Your friend fainted when I gave her some news about her son, if her daughter…uh…the one that is you species comes here, please call me." Obi-wan says before he turns around and heads for the door but he stopped when he notice he could not open the door without a DNA scan. He looks back to ask:

"Could you help me?" Obi-wan asked.

"What do you need my daughter for?" the woman asked.

"Ask your friend here." Obi-wan responded.

"No you tell me now."

"I don't have to."

"Then you won't leave!" She shouted back at the man before her, Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he thinks of way to convince this woman to let him out of her house with getting violent.

"Please let me out miss."

"My name is Luminara, I appreciate you bring my girlfriend here but I would like you to tell me why she is knocked out and what do you need with my daughter?"

"Your daughter is a sith and will be trialed by the Empire. Aayla son Lux will be executed." Obi-wan answered. Luminara stared at the man before her body fell to the ground hard. Obi-wan sighed as he stared at ANOTHER woman on the ground.

"You people cannot handle bad news."

(Anakin and Ahsoka)

After calling in his fleet of Stormtroopers, Anakin, Ahsoka and Lux were taken into space for safety issues. When Ahsoka got onto the ship she was forced wear her royal robes which was a long white silky long sleeve ballroom gown like dress that touched the floor. Her heels were killing her small feet but she bared it as she watches her friend from his cell. Boba Fett was next to her, guarding her while Anakin was on deck talking to some very important people.

"Will he be okay?" Ahsoka asked the galaxy first general and commander of the galaxy kingdom army Boba Fett. The two were standing in front of Lux cell. The young man was staring down at his feet in sadness. Ahsoka just sighed.

"He will be fine my highness, I promise you that this room is not one of the gas rooms." Boba Fett says.

"I meant okay by you will not kill him, will you?" Ahsoka asked.

"That is up to you, the king and him." Boba Fett says as he leaves her to stare at Lux. Ahsoka knocks on the door to gain the boy attention. Lux looks at her with disgust.

"What do you want?" Lux asked.

"I want you to corporate." Ahsoka tells him. "Just tell us where Padme is and I promise you will be free."

"I will never be free. As long as I live under his rule I will never be free." Lux says.

"Lux…" Ahsoka spoke as he looks down to his feet. Ahsoka looks down to her feet as she hears the footsteps of Stormtroopers approaching her. They were here to ask Lux questions and Anakin was with them. Ahsoka steps aside as she watches the two Stormtroopers chain Lux wrist then escort him to another room. Anakin was about to follow but Ahsoka stopped him by tugging onto his sleeve to ask:

"Are you…going to kill him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Depends on him, go to our room, I will talk with you shortly." Anakin ordered his wife, he then gives her a cookie. Ahsoka takes a small bite into the white chocolate filling cookie before she chased after Anakin.

"Anakin!" She shouted a bit. Anakin stopped walking to look at her.

"Please, I am begging you, don't hurt him." Ahsoka begged, Anakin sighed then walks over to her. He then takes both of her hands into his then held them tight before saying:

"I swear as king of the galaxy that I will not a **PHYSICALLY** hurt. He will be fine, please go back to our room." Anakin tells her before he kisses her forehead gently, he then left his wife there.

(Torturing room, yes the royal ship has a torture room)

Anakin makes his way down to the basement where three Stormtroopers restrain a weak Lux to a wall. The cuff both of his arms so that they were at his hips while his feet were spread apart. Lux was taking deep breathes as they did this. Once the Stormtroopers were done Anakin starts to talk.

"Hello Lux, how are you?" Anakin asked with a smile on his face. Lux looks up to the man with anger in his eyes. This made Anakin smile at the boy. "Alright, let's get to the point, tell me where my sister is. That is all I ask." Anakin said but the Lux did not respond, instead he clears his throat before spitting at Anakin shoe. A Stormtrooper walks over to Lux then punches him, making his noise drip with blood. The Stormtrooper was going to hit Lux again but Anakin stopped him before he did.

"There is no need to hit, I can handle him." Anakin tells the Stormtrooper, the solider nods his head before he walks over to his spot, which was by the door next to another Stormtrooper. Lux looks up at Anakin before saying:

"You're so full of shit?" Lux muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Anakin asked. Lux glared at Anakin and gritted his teeth before shouting:

"I SAID YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" Lux shouted. "I hate you! I hate you and your fucking family!" Lux shouted at Anakin. "It's because of you I live in Tatoonie with those stupid aliens!"

"I thought you looked familiar…" Anakin muttered when he revelation. "Your part of the human-society aren't you?"

"I am shocked you remembered us, after what you did."

"I am not going to lie, what I did was brutal but you guys brought it on yourself. Be lucky I spared you Lux." Anakin said as he remembers the events that led to Lux's situation.

"Where is my father and mother?" Lux asked.

"I don't know." Anakin answered.

"Find out." Lux tells Anakin but the man does not flinch, instead he says:

"Let's make a deal, you tell me where my sister is and I will tell you what happen to your parents." Anakin says. Lux glared at him for a few minutes before speaking:

"You honestly think that I would rat out my whole organization for that tiny thing?" Lux said.

"Fine, you will not executed and I will reduce your sentence by…20 years." Anakin negotiate but Luz just smirks at the man before looking down to his feet to laugh a little. Anakin tilts his head and raises one of his eyebrows as Lux laughed. When the boy stopped he looked at Anakin then said:

"If I tell you where your sister is…will you give me Ahsoka?" Lux asked, Anakin face went from confusion to anger.

"Why do you want Ahsoka?" Anakin asked in a serious voice.

"I love her." Lux spoke. "Loved her before you did…" He says and he was not lying, he did truly love Ahsoka, the question was did he love her more than Anakin?

"The answer is no." Anakin responded before he takes a deep breath, he then continues to talk. "I know you love her but you must understand that she doesn't love you anymore." Anakin tells the boy. "She loves me."

"Are you sure about that?" Lux asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka and I would play this game called do I love you? And in this game she tell me how much she loved me and what loved about me…I can write a book with the many things she told me." Lux said.

"Tell me Lux, if you love Ahsoka so much where were you on the day of her birthday?" Anakin asked.

"I was…doing sith work." Lux said.

"Sith work huh…what were you doing?" Anakin asked.

"That is none of your business!" Lux shouted.

"It's not really I will admit, but I am trying to make a point here."

"What is the point?" Lux asked, a smirked formed on Anakin face as he spoke:

"On the day that I took Ahsoka to my kingdom, she NEVER mentioned that she had a boyfriend. Even in the last three months she has been with me she had NEVER mentioned you. So my point is…did Ahsoka really loved, I mean wouldn't she had said something about you?" Anakin explained.

"Maybe she felt threaten! You did point a gun at her parents head when you entered their house!"

"Yes but before I did point a gun at them I remember talking to Ahsoka and she told me that she had guys lined up to marry her…she didn't mention you as a boyfriend." Anakin said.

"You're lying."

"I AM NOT LYING. Trust me, I would not forget the first my wife and I had spoken, but if you don't believe me then let's bring Ahsoka here!" Anakin says right before he claps his hands. One of the Stormtroopers nods their head before he left the room. A few minutes past before the two heard heels clicking noises approaching them. It was Ahsoka and the first thing she did was gasp.

"LUX!" She shouted as she runs to the young man to check his bleeding noise. The girl then looks at Anakin and shouted:

"You promise you wouldn't hurt him!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I didn't hurt him! My Stormtrooper did." Anakin said before he gives them a hand sign to leave the room. The two soldiers nod their head before leaving. Once the metal doors slide close Anakin grabs Ahsoka then pulls her away from Lux.

"Ahsoka may I ask you a question?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you love Lux?" Anakin asked his wife. Ahsoka looks at him confused and shocked.

"Umm…." Ahsoka says. "Why is this important?"

"Because Lux here thinks you still love him, when really you love me, right?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"I…I…" Ahsoka looks down to her feet, trying to avoid eye contact from the two. The silence in the room could strangle an ogre to death. Ahsoka looks over to Lux then back at Anakin…

"Ahsoka, when we met, did you or did you not mention you had a boyfriend?" Anakin asked her.

"I don't remember." Ahsoka responded quickly. "Anakin that was 3 months ago."

"Ahsoka answer my question, did you mention you were in a relationship with Lux?" Anakin asked again. Ahsoka sighed.

"No I didn't…"

"And why didn't you?" Anakin asked.

"I don't remember, maybe it's because you had a gun pointed at my mother!" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin but he smirked at her response.

"If I remember correctly you didn't you told me that you had a boyfriend."

"Well that is because you asked if I was married."

"Which your response was, no but I do have a line of boys outside my house just waiting to have my hand. Which means…" Anakin walks towards Ahsoka in a slow matter. "Lux wasn't in your mind the time that we met."

"Well…I…"

"Why was that Ahsoka? Is it because he wasn't…that important to you at the time?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka looks back down at her feet but only for a minute because Anakin grabs her little in his hand then forces her to look at him. "Did you love him?" Ahsoka looks deep into Anakin eyes then before tearing up at the feelings inside.

"No… he wasn't that important to me…" Ahsoka cried. "I didn't love him…I thought I did but then…then…" Ahsoka cried.

"Then what?" Anakin asked as his hands move her chin to her shoulder, he gently starts to tug at her sleeves.

"You came, and something inside me told me to…I am so sorry Lux!" Ahsoka shouted right before she ran out the room in a hurry, leaving the two men alone in the room. Anakin turns to Lux with a huge grin on his face.

"Want me to continue?" Anakin asked the boy. "Or do you want to tell me where my sister is?"

"You can't hurt me anymore…" Lux muttered.

"Oh no?" Anakin asked. He then leaves the room, he makes his way to the hallway then pulls out his communicator and paged Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan)

"What do you want?" Obi-wan asked the young man over his communicator.

"Nothing important, but I want to stay with Ahsoka godparents for a little while, I am sending a couple of trooper to you."

"How is your prisoner?"

"Oh he is about to crack, I know just what to do next." Anakin said as he makes his way to his bedroom.

"Okay, just don't go overboard." Obi-wan tells Anakin before he hangs up on Anakin. He then continues what he was originally doing, making tea in Aayla house while Aayla and Luminara were…uh…sleeping on the couch. A few minutes of waiting for the teat to get ready Obi-wan played with his holographic game rezzer (If there is already a device like the Nintendo in star wars, please let me know). A few minutes later Obi-wan heard the front door opening. Obi-wan makes his way to the front door and saw Anakin troopers come into the house.

"Want some tea?" Obi-wan asked them but they all kindly rejected the older man offer. One trooper went upstairs while the stayed down stairs. They seem to be installing some devices into the house but Obi-wan did not care for his tea was whistle for him. The older man walks over to the pot then pours himself some hot water then puts in a tea bag, he watches the clear water turn deep dark purple. Once the troopers were done with their business in the house one of the troopers walk over to Obi-wan then asked:

"Is there anything you need sire?" The trooper asked as he gives Obi-wan a folder containing the information on Aalya and Luminara. Obi-wan opens the folder and starts to read a little of it before he looks up at the trooper to say:

"Yes, give this to Anakin and tell him I want him to put it on the royal shopping list." Obi-wan says as he gave the trooper the tea box that was label VIOLANT. The trooper nods his head before leaving the room. Obi-wan sips some of his tea before walking out to the living room where Aalya and Luminara was. A Stormtrooper appeared to be inject something into them but before Obi-wan could ask what it was the solider left. Obi-wan rolled his eyes then watches the troopers leave the house, the minute the door slammed shut the two females woke up in shock. Obi-wan then throws the folders into the trash disposal before walking over to the two mothers.

"About time you two woke up." Obi-wan muttered.

(Anakin and Ahsoka)

"How could you make me say those words to him?!" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin, the two were in the royal quarters of the ship, AKA their bedroom. Unlike the last ship Ahsoka was on this ship had a better room. It was much larger than the last one and unlike the other one it had a king size covered in green silk sheet bed with flower pattern pillow and a white sheet cover over the bed. In front of the bed was a LARGE mirror that took up an entire wall. On each side of the bed were night desk that was paint green and white and had flower patterns just like the pillow on the bed. Ahsoka was taking off her jeweler and dress while Anakin stripped away his cloak then his armor after that his shirt, leaving him shirtless.

"I just wanted to get some information out of him." Anakin says as he walks over to the bed.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She warned him as she strips away the last button of her dress, making the long expensive fabric fall to the ground, leaving only a underwear wearing Ahsoka in front of Anakin.

"No bra?" Anakin asked.

"The corset is tight enough, a bra would turn my face yellow." Ahsoka says.

"Yellow?" Anakin asked as he walks over to his wife. "Is that the kind of color your face changes when you don't breath?"

"Yea, what color does a human face turns into?" Ahsoka asked.

"Purple." Anakin answered before he gently pulls his wife into his chest, Ahsoka blushes at the warmth of her husband rubbing against her bare skin. Her face blushes deep red as Anakin begins to kiss her neck.

"Anakin…I am really not in the mood." Ahsoka tells Anakin but he doesn't listen, instead his metal hand gropes left breast while the other one slither down into her panties. Ahsoka moans and blushes at his touch, how his finger rubbed her button.

"Oh Anakin please stop!" Ahsoka begged but her body reacted differently. When Anakin removed his hand from her folds she looked over her shoulder to see that he was sitting on their bed, taking off his boots. When Anakin looks up at her he smirks:

"What? I did what you asked." Anakin tells her as he changes his clothes complete from dearth Vader to just a pair of black PJ's. Ahsoka was staring at him weirdly.

"Why are you in your PJs?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I am tired and I rather not integrate your ex. I am going to sleep." Anakin says as he lays down and pulls the cover over his body. Ahsoka goes into the closet and pulls out a blue robe. When Anakin starts to snore Ahsoka left the room and heads to Lux's cell. When she got there Lux was sleeping himself. Ahsoka approaches the young boy then gently presses her finger tips to his left cheek.

"Cold…" She thought.

"Ahsoka…" Lux muttered. Ahsoka eyes widen.

"Lux!" Ahsoka shouted as she hugs the poor boy. "I am so sorry!" She says but the boy just moaned in pain.

"Ahsoka…please let me go." Lux begged her, Ahsoka stops hugging the boy and looks at him with a worried face.

"I can't let you go Lux."

"Why not."

"Because you know where Padme is."

"No I don't! I don't know where she is!" Lux shouted at Ahsoka. His eyes looked straight at her as tears formed in his eyes then fell down his cheek. "I don't know anything about this Padme, I all I was told was to find and capture I swear!"

"Then why don't you tell Anakin that instead of me?"

"Because Anakin won't believe me! How long have you been with that man huh?" Lux shouted. "Has he ever listen to anything you said?"

"Yes! Plenty of times!" Ahsoka shouted. "Why do you hate Anakin so much?"

"I don't hate Anakin I hate what he represents, the empire, and the thing that rules of homes!" Lux says. "Ahsoka the world would be a better place without Anakin and the empire."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would! Think about it, have you ever heard about anything that the empire has done for us?" Lux asked. "They have done nothing! They let us rot on that dessert of a planet, making us fix their ship engine while we starve and die here because of lack of water or food!"

"I can change that now Lux, we don't have to kill anyone!" Ahsoka begged. "Please I am begging you to tell Anakin what you know about the sith. Lux you're going to get an innocent person killed!"

"Padme is as guilty as Anakin. And so are you." Lux tells Ahsoka. "Ahsoka…have you heard from your parents today?" Lux asked. Ahsoka stared at the boy for a few minutes as she starts to think what he meant by that. Then it hurts her like a wall of bricks, the sith hate royals, since Ahsoka is the queen of the galaxy that would make her parents a duke and duchess.

"Lux…what do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. Lux smirks at Ahsoka before answering.

"If I was you, I would be looking for my parents instead of sleeping." Lux says, making Ahsoka glare at him for a few minutes before she sprints out the room in a hurry. Lux watches the girl run out the room before looking down to his feet.

"I'm so sorry…"

Ahsoka was running as fast as she could to her room but stopped when she knocked into Boba Fett. The armored man grabs the girl before she fell down backwards from the hard bang to her head when she slammed into Boba Fett.

"Queen? Are you okay?" Boba Fett asked. Ahsoka shakes her wildly before she remember where she was and why she was running.

"My mom! My dad!" Ahsoka shouted. "I need to find them, you need to find them! My parents! Family!" Ahsoka was shouting on the top of her lungs in a fit of craziness. The man in arm raises his hand to the woman to calm her down. When Ahsoka was calm she started to explain things again. "Lux said something about my parents and it made me think…my parents may be in danger." Ahsoka tells Boba Fett. "I need to go find my parents! I need to get off this ship and find my parents!"

"Queen with all due respect going back to Tattonie by yourself is a stupid thing to do! You must wake your husband!" Boba Fett tells her but Ahsoka just shakes her head no.

"I can't! Anakin will tell me it's a bad idea and it's dangerous!" Ahsoka says as she gets back to her feet. "I need to go!" Ahsoka shouted as she continues to head to the docks of the ship Boba Fett was right behind her all the way. When the two got there Ahsoka started to look around the area for a small ship, Boba Fett just stared at her.

"Your highness…do you even know how to fly a ship?" Boba Fett asked.

"No, but I know how to put it in auto-pilot." Ahsoka says. Boba Fett just stared at the young queen before he sighs then takes her hand. He leads her to a small ship that had two seats, one seat in front of a bunch of blinking buttons while the other one sits behind the front seat.

"Get in." Boba Fett says. Ahsoka smiles as she climbs into the ship then takes a seat in the back while Boba Fett took a seat in the front. Ahsoka buckles herself in while Boba Fett pressed a couple of buttons, making the top of the ship overhead close and the door to the docks open.

"I am going to get fired for this." Boba Fett muttered under his breath as he started the ship. The small machine floats in the air for a while before flying into space.

PART 2!

"MOM!" Ahsoka shouted as she runs into her house. The front door of her home fell down to the floor hard, Ahsoka heels clicked against the wooden door as she walks on top of the door. Ahsoka was wearing a black winter jacket dress with burgundy buttons and lace underneath the dress. She was wearing black tights with burgundy ankle boots with heels. Apparently the young queen forgot to put on some clothes before running out of the ship, good thing Boba Fett had a spare jacket in his inventory…don't ask. Ahsoka makes her way upstairs to her parent's room while Boba Fett search the kitchen. No results from ether of them, Ahsoka walks back down stairs and meets Boba Fett in the kitchen.

"Did you find them?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Ahsoka this house is very small, plus I would believe they would have heard you kicking the door down." Boba Fett said. "Ahsoka I believe we should call Anakin and-NO!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I know where my parents might be. Follow me!" Ahsoka orders Boba Fett as she walks out the door. Boba Fett sighs right before he touches a small button behind his mask, sending a tracking beacon signal to the royal ship. He then follows Ahsoka out the house. The two make their way to a local bar called THE TITTY TWISTER (get the reference?). The bar was big and it had a giant naked human girl on the roof with pink roses covering her private areas. The windows were all black and the front door was wide open but there was no light coming from the inside.

"Your parents work here?" Boba Fett asked.

"Only on the weekends, for extra cash!" Ahsoka responded with a smile.

"Okay…" Boba Fett says, feeling a little unease.

"It's closed?" Ahsoka asked Boba Fett. "That can't be right." Ahsoka says to herself as she approaches the dark door but was stopped when Boba Fett grabs her shoulder then yanks her away from the door.

"Are you mad!? That door had death written all over it!" Boba Fett shouted.

"And my parents may be in there!" Ahsoka shouted at the man before she wiggles her body out of his grip then proceeds to walk into the dark Bar. Boba Fett was about to follow her but his communicator went off, that was not a good sign for Boba Fett. When she enters the building the first thing she notice was a horrible smell…it smelled like blood mix with other bodily fluids. As she walks she felt something sticky on her heels but she ignore it as she walked.

"Mom! Dad!" Ahsoka shouted in the room but there was no response. "Mom! Dad! I know you're here! Mom please answer me! Daddy please!" Ahsoka shouted as she walks deeper into the bar. "Oh my gosh I am idiot!" Ahsoka thought as she walk but she stops when she steps on something hard but soft. She stop for a couple of seconds before she walks out of the building where Boba Fett was.

"What happened?" Boba Fett asked.

"I can't see anything in there. Do you have a flashlight?" Ahsoka asked. The man in armor checks his inventory.

"The only thing I have is this." Boba Fett pulls out a metal stick like object in his hand. Ahsoka eyes widen in shock.

"Why do you have a lightsaber?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a long story, I will tell you when you are older."

Kikkie: long chapter! I was going to make it longer to make up for the time I made you wait but I think this is long enough. I am sorry again for the long wait. Plz r&r and thank you so much for reading!


	8. The Sith: Part 2

Ahsoka and Boba (I am not going to type his full name all the time!) were walking through the empty for a while before they realized that Ahsoka parents weren't here. Ahsoka sighed as the two make their way out of the bar and into the outside night that was her dessert home.

"Maybe we should go back to the house, maybe your mother and father are there." Boba tells Ahsoka, she nods her head as she walks to her home, along the way she notice how her neighborhood was empty and that she has not seen a person in sight for a while, but that all disappeared when she saw her house lit up with light. Ahsoka smiles as she runs to her home with a smile on her face. She opens the front door happily before shouting:

"MOM! DA-" Ahsoka stops when she slips on something wet around her. She looks down at was she slipped in and gasped, it was a trail of blood that looked like it was smudge on the ground and lead up the stairs to the second floor. Ahsoka eyes widen as she gets up to her feet then makes her way upstairs, ignoring Boba shouts at her. Ahsoka follows the bloody trail up the stairs to still she was in front of her parents' bedroom. Her hands shook as she reached for the door knob, when her hand touch the metal object she took a deep breath as she twist the metal object to open the door. When the door opened it reviled an image that almost made her vomit. Her father dead corpse on his bed with his stomach guts all over the bed. The most painful thing was…he was still breathing, he was still alive. Ahsoka walks over to her father but does not make a sound or try to touch him. When she was near him she started to cry. Plo-koon turns his head towards his daughter direction then moves his hand in a swaying way, telling her to leave but she ignored him. She continued to walk to puddle blood, the bathroom. She slowly and quietly makes her way towards the door then opens it and nearly fainted at the sight before her. Her mother…laying the bath tub…her legs were cut off…hanging over her head…red water all over the tile floors…Shaak-ti eyes dead.

"Oh my force…" Ahsoka mutters before she grabs her stomach and her mouth. "Oh my force…" Ahsoka mutters again as tears form in her eyes, she stares at her mother corpse. Her lukkes and head tails were both cut off her head. Ahsoka eyes started to water before tears fell down her cheeks before shouting: "OH MY FORCE!" She shouted before she falls to the ground and started to scream her head off. Her screams could be heard from outside of her home, alert some sith of her presence. Three sith who were not too far made their way over to home. Boba Fett heard her scream then make his way to where Ahsoka was then gasped.

"Oh dear force…the sith were here." Boba says. "Your majesty we must go!" Boba fett begged her.

"My mom…of force…my mommy." Ahsoka cried as she held her mother dead hand. Boba Fett grabs her arm then yanks her away from her mother side then drags her down stairs but stops when he saw two figures before him. Ahsoka wipes away her tears to look at them. One of them smiles before saying:

"Your majesty…" The blue skin male said: "My name is Cad Bane and this lady right her is Aurra Sing." The male says, Ahsoka notice that both of them had blood on their clothes. Boba Fett steps fright in front of her and points both his gun at the two. Just stared at them as the blue skin man continued to talk:

"Your majesty I-Who did it?" Ahsoka cuts off Cad.

"Who did what your majesty?" Cad asked.

"Who killed my parents and my siblings?" Ahsoka asked the two.

"Does it really matter?" Aurra asked.

"It does…so then I know who to kill first." Ahsoka tells the two, Boba Fett looks over his should and saw that Ahsoka was series. He gently spoke over his shoulder to say:

"Your Majesty I beg you, go outside and call for help. These two are trained killers and they will kill the both of us if you do not run." Boba Fett tells her but she ignored the man in front of her.

"Have it your way." Cad says right before he pulls out his gun then starts shooting at the two. Aurra pulls out a sniper like gun and started to do the same, making both Boba and Ahsoka run opposite sides of the house. Boba Fett ran into the kitchen while Ahsoka ran outside into her back yard that was just an empty dessert.

"Go after the queen, remember we need her alive." Cad tells Aurra before he heads into the kitchen to fight Boba Fett. Aurra nods her head as she makes her way to the back yard. As she walks past the door with her gun pointed out to see if anyone was outside but didn't see anyone. She walks outside and only saw sand as far the eye could see with a street lamp lighting the way.

"Must had ran away." Aurra says as she turns around to put her gun up above her head to block the neon green light saber that was mere inches away from her face.

"SURPRISE!" Ahsoka shouted right before she kicked Aurra in the stomach, causing Aurra to shoot the ground by accident. Ahsoka then grabs her gun then tries to pull it out the woman hand but failed as Aurra pulls Ahsoka to the ground. The two struggle to get the gun but sadly Aurra wins the fight and punches Ahsoka in the face. Making the Togruta fall backwards off the woman and to the sandy ground below her. She then gets to her feet and point her gun at Ahsoka, the togruta stares up at her with a worried face. Arrua smiles before saying:

"You know what is funny, your mother made the same face…before I sliced those fucking things off her head." Aurra said. "The screams she made when was so beautiful, such a turn on for Cad and I. Oh you should have heard her screams Ahsoka when Cad had his fun with her, right in front of your daddy too, your poor mommy last words were **Ahsoka, Plo-koon my love, I am so sorry**." Aurra tells the girl, bad choice Aurra, because out of anger Ahsoka grabbed her saber and sliced Aurra sniper rifle in half. Ahsoka then charges at her with her saber in a violent matter, swinging her blade in many direction, some of the swings hits Aurra as she doges them. Aurra stops when her back hits the wall of Ahsoka house then round house kicks Ahsoka light saber out of her hand. Ahsoka then charges at the woman then from behind her shoulders then grabs her hair before she violently bangs the woman head against the wooden wall of her house then throws her body to the ground before she proceeded to stomp her in the face with her heel. She broke Aurra noise, making the point bend in the left direction. Aurra coughs up blood before Ahsoka grabs her by her pony tail then drags her into her house where she grabs one of her dinner room chair then proceeded to smash the wooden object against the woman face until she stopped moving. When she stopped bashing Aurra she heard crashing sounds coming from her kitchen.

"Boba Fett!" Ahsoka says right before she jumps over Aurra body then runs over to the kitchen where she found Cad choking Boba Fett with a silver chain. In panic Ahsoka runs over to Cad then two foot kicks him in the face, making the man fly and hit Ahsoka kitchen stove. Ahsoka then pulls the chain off Boba Fett neck then helps the older male up to his feet.

"Your Majesty…I have failed you." Boba Fett mutter.

"It's okay, let's just get out of here." Ahsoka tells Boba Fett. The man nods but groans in pain as he grabs his hips, Ahsoka looks at his hip and notice his armor had been pierced and that there was red liquids falling from it. "Oh no…" Ahsoka muttered. "Come on we need to get you to a doctor."

"Not so fast." Cad tell the two. Ahsoka looks over her shoulder and saw Cad pointing his gun at Ahsoka and Boba. Ahsoka gently puts Boba Fett on the ground before raising her hands up in the air. Cad moves his gun to point to the wall, away from Boba Fett. Ahsoka nods her head then walks over to the wall.

"Turn around." The blue skin male walks over to Ahsoka then forcefully grabs her right wrist then yanks her to the ground. Ahsoka could feel the metal pistol he had in his hand poke the back of her head. The man then digs into his pocket and pulls out a communicator to call his boss.

"Commander!" Cad spoke. "I have the queen, send a ship over." Cad spoke, Ahsoka turns to him and smiled.

"You think that's it?" Ahsoka asked. Cad looked down at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Cad asked.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had never fucked with my family." Ahsoka tells Cad.

"We'll see." Cad tells her as he pushes his gun to her head, making her groan in pain. Cad laughs at her reaction but stops when he sees a red dot moving from his hand to his head. He looks at Ahsoka confusedly before grabbing her wrist the yanking her body up, he then wrap his left arm around her neck and forces her out the room and into the dining room where he saw his comrade, not moving.

"You killed her?" Cad asked.

"I'm going to do the same to you." Ahsoka lied, Aurra was not dead, she was out cold! Cad makes a grunting sound before he pulls Ahsoka body outside where there were men in black hoodies standing in front of her home. Ahsoka eyes widen in fear.

"It's time you met our dark lord, queen!" Cad whispered into Ahsoka ear.

"You can't kill me right?" Ahsoka asked Cad. Before he could answer Ahsoka bit Cad arm, making the man scream in pain. Ahsoka thrust her body backwards, making the blue man hit the wall. He also lets go of Ahsoka. Ahsoka runs back into her house then runs upstairs with Cade behind her of course. Ahsoka runs straight to her bedroom then shuts the door closed behind her. Cad comes near the door then kicks the door down with his foot then points his gun into the room.

"SURPRISE!" Ahsoka shouted right before she sliced Cad hand off with her old dusty lightsaber that she hid in her closet. Cad screams in pain as he watches his decapitated hand twitch. Ahsoka then kicks the old man in his groin before punching him in the face, making him fly down the stairs. The minute his body hit the floor, Ahsoka slowly walks backwards till her back was up against the wall. Once she felt the cold wood against her back she runs over to the stairs, jumping at the edge, then stomps right on Cad chest. Once Cad body stopped moving, Ahsoka takes a deep breathe before remember that Boba Fett was down stairs. The young woman runs down the stairs, jumps over both Cad and Aurra bodies then makes her way to Boba Fett. The man in armor was taking deep breathe and hold his wound, trying to make the blood trip less.

"Boba Fett!" Ahsoka shouted as she makes her way over to him.

"Your Majesty…I feel cold." Boba Fett says.

"Oh don't worry, I make sure Anakin gets the best doctor to fix you right up." Ahsoka says as she helps Boba Fett to his feet. The older man tries to stand but when he got to his feet he fell down to the ground hard.

"Oh dear force and all above." He moans in pain. "I think I need to retire." He says as Ahsoka gets him back to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get all your benefits!" Ahsoka giggled as she drags him to the back door, hoping that the sith weren't there. Boba Fett notices the two sith on the ground and chuckles.

"I must say your majesty, if you weren't the queen you would make a hell of a general." Boba Fett says. "You remind me of my son…"

"You have a son?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yea…he's gone now." Boba says. Ahsoka looks down to her feet before she looks forward at the back door. She grabs the knob then turns it to open the back door.

"Okay, I see no Sith out here. Let's g-*BANG*" Ahsoka eyes widen as she looks down at her stomach and saw a red circle forming in her jacket. Her body started to feel weak, so weak that she could not hold Boba Fett or herself up. She fell hard to the sandy ground before her then slowly closes her eyes. The only thing she could hear was Boba Fett shouting her name and the wind that blew the sand around her house. When her eyes closed she saw someone smiling face that she didn't expect to see.

"Anakin? Anakin? ANAKIN!?"

Ahsoka opens her eyes to that annoying nickname her husband called her. Her upper body twitches in fear before she looks around the room and saw that she was in the royal ship medical room. She takes a couple of breathes and looks around some more to see if she was really in the royal ship medic room.

"Snips?" A voice called out to her she looks to her left side, she saw both Obi-wan, Satine and Anakin standing by the door way. Anakin pushes the two adults away from the door and ran over to Ahsoka then hugs her. Ahsoka moans in pain because her stomach was getting squashed by Anakin. The bullet missed Ahsoka stomach but pierced through her body, although it was nothing too big of an injury it Anakin made sure Ahsoka was bandage up. Her stomach looked like it had a bandage wrap corset around her waist. Plus her hospital gown was itchy and plastic so it was not comfortable to wear.

"Anakin get off me." Ahsoka moaned in pain. Anakin lets go of her before grabbing her by her left cheek then pulls her head towards his then kisses her. Ahsoka blushes at this action before remembering Boba Fett and her dad, she pushes Anakin off her then tries to get out of bed only to fail face first to the ground.

"Ow!" Ahsoka moans as she adjust herself to look at her feet, her feet were attached to a bunch of wires. "What the force!?"

"Calm down snips." Anakin says as he pulls all the wires off her feet. Once freed she moves her body to the ground then gets on her feet and stands up before falling down on the bed in pain. Satine sighed as Obi-wan faceplamed himself.

"Where is Boba Fett?" Ahsoka asked the two. "And what about those siths?"

"Those sith are in cells with Lux and Barriss, Boba Fett is fine and…" Anakin looks down at the covers before looking up at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka your mother is dead and your father…"

"What about my father? How long have I been out?" Ahsoka asked.

"You have been out for three days…and…" Obi-wan goes silent.

"What is wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka…I think you need to see for yourself." Anakin tells his wife. Anakins leads Ahsoka to the room next to her, when she entered she gasped at what she saw. Her father upper body attached to a machine that was pumping blood into his body. Anakin grabs Ahsoka hand then turns her body around to look at him.

"Ahsoka…your dad...is not going to make it." Anakin tells Ahsoka.

"What?" Ahsoka asked as tears form in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka…please talk to your father." Anakin asked the young girl. Ahsoka looks at Anakin before making her way to her father side. She gently tabs on the man arm. The man looks at her, barely turning his head to her. With little strength he moves his hand to her small cheek then gently grasp it in his hand. Ahsoka starts to cry in his hand as both of her hands gently holds her fathers.

"My sweet…little…baby girl…" Plo-koon spoke to his daughter.

"Dad, this is my fault." Ahsoka cried. "I am so sorry."

"No…it's not your fault…Please do not blame yourself." He tells her before taking a deep breathe. "These last three days…I have been thinking about you and your mother. How happy you two made my life…how every day felt like a miracle to me. You two are my world." He tells his daughter, Ahsoka just cries as her father spoke. She held his hand tightly in her hands, holding on to the small life her father had. "Ahsoka, promise me something."

"Anything!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Promise me that you will stay happy." Plo-koon tells her. "I never want you to stop being happy." Plo-koon tells her. Ahsoka nods her head as she held his hand tighter.

"I promise." Ahsoka tells her father. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Ahsoka tells her father, she watches the old man before eyes slowly close (I think Plo-koon has eye lids, If not I am sorry). The machine that he was attached to started to make a long peep sound. Ahsoka let's go of her father hand then gently lays her head on his chest.

(Anakin, Obi-wan and Satine)

"We found this in the sewers of nabo Anakin." Satin says as she gives Anakin Padme royal crest that she always wore around her neck.

"Is she dead?" Anakin asked as he hands his sister crest to Obi-wan.

"Padme too valuable to kill off. They may try to use her for something." Obi-wan says as he examines Padme crest. "Do we have any clues or leads on where to find her?"

"No, we've searched Nabo in and out and all we found was that crest." Satine said. "I am sorry my lord."

"It's not your fault, I have been so distracted with having a wife that I did not pay attention to the stuff going on around me." Anakin says. "I should have put some guards on watch at Ahsoka home." He tells the two adults in the room as he looks down to his feet. "Well, at least I will be able to save Ahsoka siblings."

"Do you think the Med-Bay will keep her body alive long enough for the twins to develop?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, they have done it many times." Anakin responded. "Now we must-*CRACK*" Anakin was cut off when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from a room not too far from them. Anakin was the first to run out of the room and straight into the medic room where Ahsoka was throw, smashing and kicking machines, chairs and other objects around her in furry. She picks up a small metal box and threw it at the window by her father bed.

"You know if you hit the window hard enough you can kill us all." Anakin joked. Ahsoka looks straight at him with runny eyeliner on her cheeks and flushed red face.

"GO AWAY!" Ahsoka shouted on the top of her lungs before both her hands went to her head, she then moves her body down to the ground and started to bang the floor with her fist. Anakin was about to walk over to her to calm her down but Satine stops him.

"Go discuss your plans, I will talk to her." Satine says. The two men nod their head before leaving the older woman to the togruta. Satine takes off her jacket that then places it over Ahsoka shoulder. She looks over at Plo-koon then sighs.

"I am so sorry." Satine tells Ahsoka.

"My father…never did anything bad to no one." Ahsoka spoke. "Why didn't they just come after me?" She spoke as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "How could he do this to me? How could my friends do this to me?"

"I know how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ahsoka shouted at Satine. The older woman just hugs the young girl tightly before speaking:

"Let me tell you a story about my life…before I came to the castle." Satine says. "I lived on farm with my mother, father and my big half-sister. We were and everyone around us was good to us. My sister was name was Satine like mine, she was 20 years older than me, she was the child of my father last relationship. My dad named both me and her Satine after his mother. In order to tell us apart he would call me Satiny and call her Satilly…When I was five years old, one day a group of people in black cloak came into our home and demanded my father sell the farm to them. He didn't sell them the farm. A couple months later my mother disappeared, two days later they found her…Stormtroopers say that she was raped and killed. My father went into a deep depression and started to drink because of it. One night he forgot to lock the door to our house. I woke up from screaming down stairs and I nearly fainted, I saw my sister being raped by the men in the dark cloaks and my father head on the wall and his body nailed to the front door." Satine takes a deep breathe before she continues, her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I got so scared I hid underneath my bed till her screams stopped. I came out of my room and all I saw was her body being dragged out the door. The next thing I knew I was being dragged by men in the cloaks. They took me to a very scary place…after that the years…they are blur. I was getting raped and being used to test drugs they were developing. I was in there for…3 years I think. Then one day while the sith were out on business, they left me behind on their ship and the ship got captured by Boba Fett and his generals. That is when I met Obi-wan and Anakin." Satine spoke, Ahsoka was staring up at the woman shocked with fear in her eyes.

"Ahsoka…one of the things I like about you is that you can forgive people, because you believe that everyone has a little good in their hearts." Satine tells her. "But let me tell you this, sith don't deserve forgiveness. They are vicious animals that will never learn their lesson." Satine tells her.

"What happen to those Sith that you were with when Obi-wan and Anakin found you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin made them suffer." Satine says tell the young girl before she left the room, but she then comes in and says: "By the way, your friend Barriss was the one who took Cad and Aurra to your parents' home, we have her in custody now." Satine says before she leaves. Ahsoka watches the woman walk the room. Her attention the goes to her father body, she stands up then takes off Satine jacket then places over her father corpse.

"I am sorry daddy. I love you." Ahsoka says to her dad right before she walks out of the room.

(Anakin, Obi-wan and Satine in the basement)

Anakin, Obi-wan and Satine were watching a couple of storm troopers beat the living crap out of Cad. Satine was filing her nails while Obi-wan and Anakin watched from afar. When the troopers had broken Cad nose Anakin ordered them to stop. Aurra was in a cell next to Barriss and Lux. Each cell was a glass square with the royal crest in the middle of the doors that slide open. Anakin walks over to Cad, who was on the ground spitting out blood. Anakin looks down at him then smiles:

"Think he got enough Satine?" Anakin asked the woman. Satine looks up from her nails then says:

"Give him a black eye." Satine says. Cad spits out another ball of spit, but this time it was near Satine heels. The grown woman makes a YUCK sound before getting up to her feet then walks over to where Obi-wan was. "I swear if he got any blood on my dress I will shoot him." Satine says as she examines her royal dress.

"Your dress shall live." Obi-wan tells her. "How was your little talk with Ahsoka?"

"It went alright." Satine says. "I told her my story."

"How did she react?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know." Satine answered before she looks over to Aurra cage, Aurra was slumped over in the corner. After her beating with Ahsoka Aurra had to be taken to the medic room in order to live, apparently Ahsoka broke more than just her noses, she ripped the tissue in her nose, causing internal bleeding for the woman. Satine taps on the glass wall, making the Aurra look at her.

"How are you feeling?" Satine asked.

"Go die!" Aurra shouted.

"Fine I guess." Satine said before looking back at Obi-wan. "Well I don't know about you but I am tired. If you need me or do something fun to the sith, I will be upstairs." Satine says right before she heads up stairs. Obi-wan looks at Anakin then says:

"I think I am tired to, good night Anakin, and don't stay down here all night." Obi-wan tells Anakin right before he left. Anakin rolled his eye before he looked over at his storm troopers.

"You think I am going over board?" Anakin asked. One of his soldiers raises his hand to show that Anakin was going a little over board. Anakin nods his head before making his way towards the stairs but was stops to look at the sith to say:

"Tomorrow is your last day, tell me something or say goodbye to your life." Anakin tells the sith before leaving the room. When he was out of sight Barriss burst into tears.

"I can't believe you did that to mister Tano…" Barriss cried, Aurra groans in annoyance. Lux looks over to his sister and spoke:

"Barriss we are Sith now, they were our enemy." Lux tells her.

"I know that, what you did to them… How could you have done that!?" Barriss asked the two older sith. "You told me that you were going to integrate them! You never said you were going to cut them in two!" She cried. "I am a monster…."

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

All four of the sith heads turned to the voice in the room. It was Ahsoka and boy did she look pissed! Barriss satred in fear before she shouted:

"Ahsoka I didn't know that they would do that to you family, Honest!" Barriss shouted but Ahsoka turned her nose away from the girl. Her eyes wondered over to Aurra. She then smiles as two soldiers appear behind her, they walk in front of Aurra jail cell.

"Are you sure we can do this?" One of the soliders asked. "I mean I don't mind but we aren't allowed to hi the females."

"Then don't HIT them, just restrain her and have fun. I am sure you and your brothers need this." Ahsoka tells them before giving the key to Aurra and Barriss jail cell. She then give one of them a pat on the back before walking out of the room. The solider with the keys in his hand, he stares at them for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion to get the two sith.

(The next day)

Anakin was lying on his stomach with his face turned to the side of his pillow. Ahsoka was next to him sound asleep in a foetus position. The two were sound asleep in the middle of the night (Or night time on their planet), when suddenly a loud thumbing sound woke up Anakin…well morally it was Obi-wan dumping a bucket of water on his face while he was sleep, some of the water splashes on Ahsoka, waking her up to. Anakin moves his upper body up so that he was sitting on his bed, he brushes the wet hair away from his eyes and saw a very-very upset Obi-wan staring at him.

"Okay I ate the last piece of pie, I promise I will buy you a new one!" Anakin tells Obi-wan. But then fall off the bed when Obi-wan threw the wooden bucket at his face. Anakin stood up and glared at Obi-wan.

"I will buy you the factor just STOP HURTING ME!" Anakin shouted but Obi-wan just glared back down at the boy before speaking:

"I know you are worried for your sister but how could you do that to them!?" Obi-wan asked the boy, Anakin looked at him funny.

"Do what?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin do not play dumb with me! Those people are bad but they do not deserve that kind of punishment!" Obi-wan shouted but Anakin face expression did not change.

"What I do!?" Anakin asked.

"You allowed the guards to rape the two female sith we had! I found them in the solders quarters practically brain dead!" Obi-wan shouted.

"I didn't order them to do that!" Anakin shouted back.

"Anakin, you, Satine, Ahsoka, Boba Fett, me, and the general Yoda have say on what the soliders can do! Boba Fett in a coma, Satine was with me all night, which only leaves you!"

"But I didn't do it! I swear!"

"He didn't, I did." Ahsoka tells Obi-wan as she jumps off her bed then walks over to the closet to get a robes to wrap around her body. Obi-wan was about to shout at Anakin but he chokes from what Ahsoka said.

"You order them? Ahsoka why?" Obi-wan asked.

"They killed and raped my mother, sliced my father into two pieces, and made my siblings orphans. They deserve worse." Ahsoka tells Obi-wan.

"I can see all the months with Anakin must have rubbed off on you." Obi-wan tells Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks down to her feet, her express was nether mad or sad, it was just plan. "Anakin get dressed, you too Ahsoka, one of the sith want to talk to us." Obi-wan says right before he stormed out the room. When the door closed Ahsoka looks at Anakin with the same expression.

"Am I a monster?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she dressed herself.

"No…I don't think so." Anakin says as he puts on his normal royal robes. Ahsoka puts on a white halter dress vintage with the royal crest sewed on the bottom parts of her dress. She then puts on real glass slippers on, the shoes were made form a very special material that is used to make bullet proof glass with diamonds on the outer layer. She sighed before walking out the door with Anakin behind her. She makes her way to the jail cells where the first think she was Barriss sitting down at the integration table with a blanket wrapped around her naked body. Ahsoka looks over to Aurra cell and that the woman was ether sleep or knocked out concussion with a blanket over her body. Obi-wan pulls Ahsoka over to the table then sits her down in front of Barriss, the young girl was crying.

"How was last night?" Ahsoka asked the girl. Barriss looked at her strangely before answering:

"I rather not talk about it…" She said. "But I know I deserved it."

"I am glad you realize that Barriss." Ahsoka says as she scratches her lekkes. "Obi-wan told me that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, please believe me when I tell you I do not know where Padme is." Barriss tells the girl. Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"I'm done." Anakin said. "If you're going to say the same crap then I am gone." Anakin says right before he heads to the door.

"Wait!" Barriss shouted. "I don't know where she is, BUT I do know who took her." Barriss tells them, everyone attention goes to the yellow skin girl. "Chancellor Palpatine, he was the one who gave me the order to send Cad and Aurra to your house, when he gave me the message I saw Padme in the background."

"Chancellor Palpatine? Naboo Chancellor!?" Anakin asked (I think he was from Naboo). "Really, the guy who is on the top of my Christmas list is a sith!?" Anakin shouted.

"I never trusted that man." Obi-wan said before his eyes wondered to Barriss. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

"Send her home." Ahsoka said. "As for the other three I want them to be put in the worst jail we have." She says, she looks over to Lux cell where the young man was slumped in the corner of his cell. Ahsoka walks in front of his cell before saying: "As for you, Lux, I want him to be sent home as well." Ahsoka says before walking away from cell. She grabs a guards then drags him upstairs and whispered something into his ear over his helmet. The soldier nods before walking down stairs. Ahsoka smiles before she walks away. The solider walks back do to the cell then proceeded to open Lux jail cell. Anakin left brow raises a bit as he watches two of his soldiers pick the boy and then drag him upstairs. Once gone Anakin looks over to Obi-wan, who was making a couple of calls on his communicator, to ask:

"I wonder what Ahsoka wants to do with Lux?" Anakin asked Obi-wan.

"Why don't you go and ask her." Obi-wan says. "I need to make a couple of calls to some of our allies in nabo. Don't do anything stupid till I am done." Obi-wan says. Anakin rolled his eyes before leaving the cell. He heads straight to his room where Ahsoka was filing her nails while sitting on the bed, what's wrong with this picture? She was naked with only the bed blanket covering her area. Anakin just glared at the woman.

"Are coming on to me? Tell me now because I cannot handle mix messages right now." Anakin tells her, Ahsoka smiles at the man in front of and nods her head.

"All this sith stuff, I see its making you pull out your hair." Ahsoka says as she stands up from the bed, the covers slow fall off her naked body. Anakin closes the door then leans up against it as his wife approaches him. When she was close she gently puts her hands on both of his shoulder then kisses him. Anakin moans at the touch of her lips against his. When the parted he looks down at her and smiles:

"Well-well snips, your becoming a rather…a queen." Anakin said.

"One of the many responsibilities of a queen is to please her king. Is it not?" Ahsoka asked him before giving him another kiss on the lips.

"It is." Anakin moaned before he kissed her lips again. When they parted again Anakin begins to take off his royal clothes. Ahsoka pulls his body towards the mirror in the room till her body was pressed up against it.

"Take me." Ahsoka whispered into her husband ear, making his manhood stand up big and proud as he stripped away his last piece of clothing. Anakin grabs a hold of her behind then lifts her small body up against the mirror, pushing her small naked body. The young girl smiles as she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his length slowly enter her folds. She moans as he enters her wet tight pussy. He kisses her neck as he thrust into her slowly and gently, allowing her folds to adjust to his size.

"Oh Anakin…" Ahsoka moaned.

I love you snips." He moaned as he thrust his hips faster, making Ahsoka moaned louder. A small smile formed on her face.

"I love you too King Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka moaned as she wraps her arms around Anakin neck, she then held onto to Anakin as the two make love.

(Nabo, Padme)

"Why are you doing this…?" Padme asked the old man in a black in front of her. Padme was sitting on a wooden plank. Her face was covered in day old runny maskeraca and smudge red lipstick, her hair was a mess and her dress was torn and ripped to shreds. It was barely holding onto her body. The man in front of her was throwing and smashing furniture and other small things around her in anger.

"You're not part of the bloodline?" The male asked.

"No, I am adopted. You know this." Padme says.

"I did not know this. I thought you were part of the blood line…fuck." He mutters. "That means I need Anakin." The old man says as she walks towards her but was stopped when she kicked him in the ribs.

"You stay away from me!" She shouted. "I don't know what your deal is with me or Anakin but I will make you pay for this! THIS WAS A 35,000$ DRESS!" Padme shouted. The old man stared at her before getting to his feet.

"You're going to pay for that…" He muttered before leaving the jail cell. Padme sighs before she takes a seat on the plank.

"Oh Anakin…please hurry."

(Nabo docking Bay)

Nabo was on HIGH LOCK DOWN. No one was in the streets expect for guards and ambulances. Anakin, Ahsoka and 4 Stormtroopers were making their way to Nabo national palace when suddenly they were stopped by three Nabo guards.

"You're Majesty!" one guard spoke. "I cannot allow you to enter."

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have be orders by the Chancellor to not allow you to enter the palace without a warnet permission slip from the council." The guard says.

"Gentlemen I am in a good mood right now so I am going to give you a warning." Anakin started. "Get out the way, or rot in empire prison, or get shot in the head today, your choice." Anakin tells them with a small smile on his face. The guards look at each other before stepping aside to let Anakin and the others through. The group enter the palace and was greeted by the one and only Chancellor Palpatine, behind him was a tall figure in a black cloak. Ahsoka was starting to get a bad feeling from the person in the cloak. A guard from behind Anakin walks up to the old man, in his hands were hand cuffs.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest under the orders of King Skywalker the-" The trooper in front of the Chancellor was silent when a light green saber slashed him into 2 pieces. His upper body part slow slid off his body before his feet gave in and made him fall to the ground. Ahsoka eyes widen in shock as Anakin mouth went a gap.

"Fire!" Anakin ordered his men before grabbing Ahsoka wrist then running out the way of his men firing. The two run into a room that looked like a meeting room. Anakin grabs a meeting room table then places it against the door. Ahsoka walks over to a window on the other side of the room to look outside, the first thing she saw building going into flames, people screaming and bullets flying everywhere. Her eyes wondered over to the royal ship and notice something off, it like it was tilting a little towards the ground.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked. "And who was that guy?"

"Grievous, a high ranking Sith." Anakin tells his wife. "We may have to call in backup." He tells Ahsoka, the girl tries to open the window but stops when she sees a green lightsaber coming near the window. Within a second a blade was stopped in her front face.

"AH!" Ahsoka shouted as she fell to the floor. Anakin had just blocked an attack from Grievous that was inches away from Ahsoka face. Ahsoka crawls backwards a bit before getting to her feet then starts to move the meeting table form the door. While she did this Anakin was fighting off the 4 arm mechanical man.

"King Skywalker, it's an honor to meet you." Grievous tells the young man.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine!" he shouted before swinging his blade at the robotic creature. Ahsoka remove the last block on the door the opens it. She then starts to sprint down the long blue hallway, leaving Anakin by himself.

"Thanks snips…" He thought as he fought the robotic. Blocking Grievous attacks were difficult enough, now he had to worry about his wife whereabouts. Anakin grabs a nearby small foot stool then bangs it against Grievous head, giving him a little lavage. Anakin starts to run towards the door but stopped inches away when a nabo guard appeared in front of him with a Taser gun, he shot Anakin straight in his chest, causing the young man to shaking violently before falling down to the ground.

"Shit…" Anakin thought before his vision started to fade to the black.

(13 years ago)

Anakin cleans the blood stain rug that his mother bleed on till she died with a wash cloth and a bucket fill with Clorox. The boy kept wiping and scrubbing the big stain but it did not go away. He scrubbed for hours but the stain did not disappear, instead it just got bigger and spread further. After at most five hours Anakin gave up by then just got a knife from the kitchen then started to cut the fabric of the rug till the stain part was gone and in the trash, leaving a weird shape hole in the middle of the room. He then throws the knife in the trash before fall on the couch in the living room. At that moment Obi-wan came out of his room for a glass of water for Anakin, but instead gasped when he found a giant hole in the rug.

"Oh my god what the hell happened!?" Obi-wan asked the young boy.

"I just cleaned the rug." Anakin answered.

"More like killed it." Obi-wan said. "Anakin I told you to let me clean the stain."

"I didn't want you too." Anakin responded. "She's my mother, it was my duty."

"Anakin it was not." The older man tells him. "Please get up and go to your room and try to sleep."

"I don't want too."

"Anakin, tomorrow you and your father-HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Anakin shouted, he then gets up from the couch, grabs a small glass bowl, then throws it at the wall. Obi-wan jumps a little at this action.

"He's not my father!" Anakin shouted again before looking then flipping it onto the floor. Both of Anakin hands went to his head, gripping chunks of his hair, crying. "I hate him…I fucking hate him…" Anakin begins to mutter. Obi-wan walks over to Anakin then gently places one of his hands on the boys back as he cried.

"I know you do." Obi-wan says. "But there is nothing you can do about."

"I can slit his throat while he sleeps." Anakin says as his eyes wondered to the trash can.

"But then how would we get out of here." Obi-wan tells the young boy.

"I don't know." Anakin mutters.

"I know." Obi-wan tells the young boy as he hugs the child.

(Next day)

"Anakin, hurry up." Dooku shouted at his son. Anakin was in the bathroom fixing his hair for the to an orphanage that Dooku was planning on redecorating, well that's what the public thinks, what he was really going to do was tear it done to make room for some casino. What he was going to do with the orphans, he had no clue.

"I am almost done!" Anakin shouted at Dooku. He was brushing his yet hair so that it could stay down but all of his efforts were worthless. Anakin sighed before he puts his brush down on the bathroom counter then walks out of the bathroom with his bangs sticking up in a weird position. He makes his way to the living room where he saw Dooku hovering over the hole in the rug. Obi-wan was sitting on the couch near the window reading a book, behind Dooku was two troopers.

"What is this?" Dooku asked.

"I saw a roach and killed it but the stain would not leave so I cut it out of the couch." Anakin says as he makes his way over to the door.

"This is going to be expensive to fix or replace by that matter."

"Then leave it alone."

"Do not get smart with me boy." Dooku tells Anakin. The young boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes father." Anakin says as he makes his way towards the door. "Bye Obi-wan." Anakin says, he reaches for the handle of the door and opens. He stares at the door way with widen eyes for he saw nothing but darkness.

"Anakin…" A voice called out to him. Anakin looks over his shoulder and saw that there was no one behind him.

"Anakin…." The voice called out again but Anakin didn't know what to do but to just stand there till-

"ANAKIN!"

A voice shouted out to him, Anakin eyes widen in shock. He moves his upper body a bit but realized that he couldn't move, in fact he didn't really know what was going on. He was in a pitch black room to the point he could not even see his own feet.

"Anakin!" The voice called out to him again, it was Padme.

"Amidala?" Anakin asked. "Padme is that you?"

"Anakin…where are you?" She cried. It was Padme!

"Padme! Are you okay? Did the Sith hurt you!? Where are you?"

"I don't know, I was at a party and then I was taken by this…robot with four arms." Padme explained. "He dragged me in here, in the dark room. Anakin I am scared."

"So am I. I can't move my hands, what about you?"

"I can't ether…why would he do this to us?"

"Who?"

"Chancellor Palpatine, why would he do this to us?"

"He's a sith Padme, their cold heartless monster that use people. He never cared for us, he just used us." Anakin tells his sister. At that moment the lights turned on in the room, the first thing Anakin saw was Padme two best friend naked and headless on the floor. Padme screams and burst into tears, Anakin eyes widen in fear as he examines the room he was in, it looked like a fucked up torture room. There were saws on the roof, blood and other bodily fluids on the ground, chairs nearby with spikes in the seats, it was horrible. Anakin could only imagine the torture people must have went through here. In the farthest part of the room was a big wide black window with cameras that looked to be glued onto the wall. Anakin tries to move his hand but couldn't. He looks at both of his hand and saw them over his head with metal straps restraining both him and Padme to a wooden pole.

"GREETINGS KING AND PRINCESS!" A voice shouted at them

"Chancellor!?" Padme asked.

"That is right Princess Amidala, it is time for a goodbye my dear." He tells them. He presses a red button in front of him, making the saws on the roof move and slowly ascend towards Anakin and Padme.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Padme shouted and cried as she moves in her restrains, but her efforts were futile. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO!"

"CHANCELLOR, JUST KILL ME! LEAVE PADME ALONE!" Anakin shouted but the saws kept moving.

"My dear king, always caring till the end." Chancellor says. "I wonder are you saying this because you are on camera or if you truly care for your Adopted sister."

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO HER I AM BEGGING YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Anakin shouted but his words fell on deaf ears. The saws came closer and closer till one was right up in Anakin face, it presses itself Against Anakin right eye, making the young man scream in pain. Anakin could feel the blade slowly digging into his skin, his skull, for a second. Then the saw piercing pain stopped. Anakin opens his eyes and saw that the saw was slowly moving away from his face. Anakin looks over to Padme, she was not moving.

"AHHHHH!" A scream shouted through the glass that Chancellor Palpatine. The next thing Anakin saw was Ahsoka body being thrown through the glass mirror. She fell to the ground with a loud thump, then rolled a little towards Anakin feet. Anakin looks at the glass and saw Grievous head dangling from the ceiling of the room that Chancellor Palpatine was in. Ahsoka got to her feet then looks over at Anakin.

"Hey!" She says as she runs over to Anakin to undo his restrains. After freeing his hands Anakin runs over to Padme. Her face was covered in her own blood that was seeping through a deep cut on her forehead. Her head was slugged to the side and her eyes were…lifeless…Anakin gently cuffs her face in both of his hands before he sheds a tear.

"Padme…" Anakin gently spoke. A few minutes later Stormtroopers stormed the room with Obi-wan behind him. The soldiers in white search the area for Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin slowly undo the restrains on his sister wrist, he then holds on tightly to her lifeless body as he slowly sat down to the floor with his head on her shoulder. Even through all the loud cranking noises that the soldiers were making, Ahsoka could hear her husband cries. Obi-wan walks over near Anakin and looks at the young man confused.

"Anakin…why are you holding a sex doll?" Obi-wan asked his king. Anakin looks straight up at Obi-wan with tears falling down his cheeks.

"My sister…why would you call her that!?" Anakin asked as he held onto his sister lifeless body.

"Because you are holding a sex doll…or and Padme eight over there." Obi-wan said as he points to the room behind the mirror glass, Anakin and Ahsoka look in the direction and saw Padme, she had a grey puffy blanket wrapped around her body. Her face was practically a different shade of color due to all the scratches and bruises she had on her face. Her hair was a mess, it looked like some grabbed it and used his as a mop to clean their floor. In the left corner of her mouth was a BIG pump that made her small lips look puffy and almost the same size of Ahsoka's. Both her eyes has purple bruises around the center of her eyes. She had cuts on both sides of her cheeks, under her noise, two across her left eye and one that went from her left ear to the middle of her chin. Anakin drops the doll Padme then runs over to the real one and hugs her, the young girl moans in pain.

"Ow…" Padme moaned. "My face…and body hurts Anakin."

"I'm so sorry, I was just…I am so sorry." Anakin says, he doesn't let go of her. Ahsoka looks down at the doll before looking back at Obi-wan to ask:

"How did you know it was a sex doll?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-wan looks away from her then walks away, not even bothering to answer the question.

"We must find Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-wan tells Ahsoka. "But first, you three must return home."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, Obi-wan responded by pointed the dead sith that was hanging over Anakin and Padme. Ahsoka stared at it without getting the message…until a metal hand grabbed the head. Making Ahsoka jump a little.

"Okay, I see your point, let's go home!" Ahsoka says as she walks out the room.

 _Kikkie: And finish with this bloody chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, I have been busy! Also I want to point out that I DO NOT HATE PADME, I just dislike her a little because she is Anakin bea, and I ship him with Ahsoka, but other than that she is a good character. I was thinking about killing her but I change my mind, I couldn't do that, I already feel like crap for killing of Ahsoka parents in this. Also this is not the last you will be seeing of the sith or Ahsoka god family, Ayala, Luminara, Lux and Barriss! Also, Ahsoka twin siblings_ _ **ARE NOT**_ _Luke and Leia. Also I made Ahsoka into a badass in this, I am so proud. And to answer a review question, yes Anakin can use the force and so can Ahsoka, I will try to explain it later in the story, for this chapter I couldn't find a way to explain it_ _ **. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow!" Anakin shouted as his barber combs out his hair. It has been two long and dark weeks for the royal family.

"I am so sorry your majesty but your hair is very knotty, have you been brushing it?" Anakin barber asked.

"No, I have been busy." Anakin responded. "Just…wash it will you." Anakin order the human. The man nods his head as he kneels to the ground by his feet then digs into his duffel bag near him. He pulls out a glass with a gold liquid in it then starts to pour it on Anakin head. As he does this he starts to talk.

"My sister lives in Naboo, she was in town when the Sith bombed the area." The barber spoke. Anakin sighs.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked.

"A little cut and bruised but she is fine. I can't say the same for her husband and daughter though. They're not dead, but they are not in great condition." His barber says.

"I am sorry to hear." Anakin replies as the barber tilts his head backwards so that Anakin can look at the roof.

"Yea…" His barber responded. "My niece was only seven…when the bombs went off."

"I wish it never happened." Anakin says as he closes his eyes.

"Neither do I!" The barber shouted before he pulls out a pair of scissors then stabs Anakin right in the neck. Anakin jumps out of his seat and falls to the ground while his left hand holds onto his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. The barber walks towards Anakin before saying:

"Long live the sith…half-blood!" He says right before stabbing Anakin again and again until the only thing he could see was red…

" _NO!"_

Anakin shouted on the top of his lungs, warm tears run down his cheeks as his chest moves up and down in a vast peace. Both of his hands move to his face, covering his eyes. He turns his head to the side and looks at his clock.

 _It was 2:05AM_

Anakin sighed as he slowly his breathing down, remembering that he was in his room. He slowly closes his eyes to try to fall asleep but the night light on the other side of the bed turned on, reviling a scared Ahsoka. Anakin sighs before he jumps out of the bed then grabs his night robe from the closet then walks out of the room. Leaving a worried Ahsoka behind. Anakin walks all the way down to the kitchen where he found Obi-wan already sitting at the dining room table with a bottle half empty of red wine, a wine glass filled to the top and a book in his hand with paper that needed to be read and filled out by Anakin in front of him. Anakin sighs as he takes a seat next to Obi-wan then takes a sip from his glass, Obi-wan sighs before saying:

"Would you like me to get you a glass?" Obi-wan asked, Anakin shakes his head no.

"Why are you up so late?" Anakin asked.

"You know I have Insomnia, why ask that question?"

"Because you have pills that help you sleep, now answer my question, why are you up?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping much." Obi-wan responded. "How come you're up?"

"I had another nightmare. This time I got stabbed in the neck by my barber." Anakin responded.

"Good thing you already had your hair cut last month." Obi-wan says as he takes his glass into his hand, then gently drinks the red liquid down in one gulp. Afterwards he grabs the bottle then pours himself another cut full, Anakin stared.

"Obi-wan…that's your 7th bottle this week, is everything okay?" Anakin asked his friend.

"Everything is fine." Obi-wan says as he drinks down this glass of wine down in one gulp. Anakin eyes widen in shock as he watches Obi-wan do this. Obi-wan was about to grab the bottle and pour another glass but Anakin grabs his arm. Obi-wan was about to tell the boy to let go but he was stopped when Ahsoka walked into the dining room wearing a blue silk robe (Anakin bought her A LOT of clothes).

"Anakin, is everything alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yea Ahsoka, everything is fine, just about to head to bed, right Obi-wan?" Anakin asked Obi-wan. The older man next to him glares at him for a few minutes before nodding his head then stands up from his seat. Obi-wan walks out the room, passing Ahsoka in the process. Anakin stands up from his seat then walks over to Ahsoka. He gently gives her a kiss on the lips then gently takes her hand into his then leads the two back to their bedroom.

(Morning)

"Good morning everyone!" Satine shouted as she and Obi-wan take their seats at the dinner table for breakfast. Obi-wan looked as if he had just ran a marathon because he was sweating and his face was whiter than snow. Ahsoka looks at Obi-wan with a worried face before asking:

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, making the older male jump a little out of his seat.

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're sweating, and you're very pale."

"Oh…that, I just have a little cold, that's all." He says as he gets up from his seat. "I must check on something, excuse me." Obi-wan says as he leave the dining room the same time the servants brings everyone their food. Satine stares at the door for a few minutes before she looks over to Anakin.

"Anakin, could you do me a favor?" Satine asked the young man that was eating his meal.

"Hm?" Anakin responded.

"Could you, maybe, speak with Obi-wan? He hasn't been the same since Naboo." Satine says. Anakin nods his head as he eats. Satine smiles a little before she digs into her meal. After the incident with the Sith the castle has been quite. Especially for Ahsoka, the aftermath of the sith made her somewhat dead inside. She no family, well no blood relative, she still had Anakin and her twin sibling that were developing in her mother corpse. She had recently cut off all contact to her god-parents after what Barriss and Lux did to her. A few days ago she buried her father in the royal grave in the backyard of the castle with many other royal relative.

"I could speak with him but that won't fix his…anxiety." Anakin says. "Besides, whatever is wrong with him I am sure it will pass." Anakin says, Satine was about to open her mouth to say something but she was stopped when Obi-wan came back into the dinning room with a bottle of wine in his hand. At that moment, Satine looks at Anakin with widen eyes that said HELP! Anakin saw this and nods his head. Ahsoka just stared at Obi-wan before saying:

"Can I have a glass too?" Ahsoka asked as she pushes her empty cup near Obi-wan. The man nods as he pours her a cup until it was full. Anakin right hand goes towards his face then rubs his temple as Ahsoka starts to drink. After breakfast Satine takes Ahsoka out to the garden to teach her how to plant certain food while Anakin drags Obi-wan up to the tower. Once they had fed dooku and put him by the window, Anakin had to ask:

"What's wrong with you?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Obi-wan, you are not sleeping and you are drinking A LOT of my wine. If this keeps going, my cellar will be empty by the months end." Anakin says. Obi-wan sighs and rolls his eyes. "Look Obi…" Anakin started. "Whatever it is, you can tell me!

"Oh Anakin…I deserved to be be-headed for what I have done!" Obi-wan moans in pain.

"Really? Cause you and I have done some awful stuff in the past." Anakin says as he begins to remember some things he did when he was younger.

"I know that, and when I met Satine I made a vow that I would never, do drugs, kill, manipulate people, cheat, steal or even…god forbid, participate in a…key orgy's." Obi-wan says as he looks down to the ground in shame.

"I remember those days, the castle was more lively back then!" Anakin says with a huge smile on his face. "But what does that have to do with now?"

"Because I broke my vow! **I cheated on Satine** **with Ahsoka Godmothers**!" Obi-wan says, the color on Anakin face drained.

"Oh my god…are you series?" Anakin said. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?"

"I know! I know!" Obi-wan said. "I did a horrible thing!" Obi-wan says as he looks down to his feet. Anakin on the other hand was looking around the area in a panic, hoping no one was around to have heard them, but then he realized he was in the tower and there were only two people in here.

"What was going through your head man!? How could you do that to Satine!? Especailly with Ahsoka god mothers!?"

"I don't know, one minute their begging me not to kill their kids, the next I'm naked and screwing a blue skinned woman!" Obi-wan shouted. "And then when it was over I remembered that I had a wife."

"Satine is going to kill you." Anakin said. "She is going to cut off your nuts and hang them on the pole outside with the flag."

"I know this Anakin! I do not need you to tell me." Obi-wan said. "But I think I might have a solution to fix this problem."

"That is?"

"I will impregnate Satine." Obi-wan says, making Anakin gag a little.

"Ew!"

"What, she wants a child! I figured, if I get her knocked up then she won't be so mad at me when I tell her that I cheated on her."

"With two sexy chicks younger and prettier than her." Anakin responded, making Obi-wan stare at him strangely. "What, the twilik is hot!"

"I know…" Obi-wan says. "She was so beautiful and the-WAIT! I CANNOT BE THINKING OF OTHER WOMAN RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry…" Anakin says with a small smirk on his face.

(Satine and Ahsoka)

"So…when do you think he will confess to you?" Ahsoka asked Satine. The two females were in the garden planting diamond fruit. While doing so Ahsoka was telling Satine about the story her godmothers told her. Satine did not appear angry, in fact she appeared quite calm.

"I think he will tell me soon, he is drink a lot so that means two things: One, he will get drunk and tell me, two, his guilty will eat him enough to the point he MUST tell me." Satine says. "Ether way he must tell me."

"How come you are so calm about this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, I cheated on him when we were dating." Satine answered.

"What!?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not so loud. I only cheated on him once, and we were dating at the time, we weren't MARRIED."

"But you cheated on him!...with whom I may ask?"

"The storm troopers, I accidently fed them a plant that contain some sort of formula that makes the sex drive in the body high, long story short, I could not sit for a week." Satine joked but Ahsoka was not laughing.

"And here I thought you were a saint…" She muttered.

"Oh Ahsoka, in this world, saints are rare to find." Satine says. "I am human, like everyone on this planet."

"Yea but…you…I mean, I can believe Obi-wan cheating because he is a man but…"

"You shouldn't think that way child, female are as mischievous and sex crazed as men. We just have a better ways of hiding it." Satine says as she picks up the fruit.

"So…you're okay that Obi-wan cheated on you?"

"Oh no, I feel like cutting off his nuts, BUT, I cannot punish him that badly, so I propose you help me with something."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She says with a smile on her face.

"What do you want me to do?" Ahsoka asked. Satine looks at her with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, I have something in mind…"

(Next day)

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted as she enters her husband office. Anakin looks up from his work.

"Yes Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I was wonder if my god-mothers could come over?" Ahsoka asked, the color on Anakin skin drained quicker than a water fall.

"No." Anakin answered.

"Too late!" Ahsoka said, before Anakin could say anything a blue skin twilik appeared behind her with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh thank you for sparing our children your majesty!" The woman said as she walks over to Anakin and gave him a hug, her breast were pushing up against his face. "Everyone on our planet calls you a monster but I KNEW they were just jerks! Thank you again!" She says.

"No problem…" Anakin mutter as he tried to hard not to get a boner. When the woman separated from him Ahsoka walks up to his desk to say:

"Anakin, this is my god-mother Aayla Secura." Ahsoka says. "She practically raised me!"

"Oh dear god…" Anakin thought.

"Why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"Well, after the whole, sith thing, Lux and Barriss decided it was time for all of us to move. Ahsoka tells me that there is this great planet called Naboo, and that there in need of engineers."

"It sure is…" Anakin mumbled. Aayla smiled as she continues:

"So were going to stay here for a couple of weeks before heading off to Naboo." Aayla says. "Again, thank you so much for offering your home to us, even after what my kids did. I promise I will keep an eye on them." Aayla says before running off, it took Anakin a couple of minutes to realize what she meant by WATCHING THEM.

"Barriss and Lux are in my house!?" Anakin shouted.

"I don't like as much as you do, but I do care for my god-mothers." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka are you suffering from depression?" Anakin asked her, Ahsoka just looks at Anakin and smiles.

"Whatever do you mean love?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin rolls his eyes before walking away from his wife.

 **Kikkie: Had to cut it short, sorry, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Origin Story part 2

"I refuse to have those sithlings in my house!" Anakin shouted at Ahsoka. After receiving the news that Lux and Barriss were going to live in the castle for two weeks Anakin called in an emergency meeting in his office. Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Padme, Satine and Boba Fett were in his office with the door locked. The young king did not look to very happy.

"Anakin, Lux and Barriss are on WYNTH, they completely are sith free." Ahsoka says, WYNTH is a medicine that is given to criminal that get out of jail or avoid jail. WYNTH crates a harmless acid that destroys negative thoughts in the brain. Side effects included: numbness in some body parts, drowsiness, weight lost and many more.

"I don't care if they drink a whole bottle a day, they are not staying in my house!" Anakin shouted at his. "After all the bullshit they put ALL OF US THROUGH, their lucky their heads aren't rolling down a fleet of stairs."

"I think you being over dramatic." Ahsoka responded.

"Ahsoka they killed your parents!" Anakin shouted.

"Aurra and Cad killed my parents, Lux and Barriss was just tricked into helping them."

"Okay everyone out the room!" Anakin shouted, he then points at Ahsoka. "Expect for you, we need to talk!" he says, everyone leaves the room one by one, Obi-wan was the last to leave but before he did he turns to look at Anakin to say:

"Please do not break anything." Obi-wan says.

"I can't make any promises Obi-wan." Anakin says. The minute the door closed Anakin snapped at Ahsoka. "They are not stay in my fucking house or on my fucking planet! Get them out of my house."

"Their staying Anakin." Ahsoka responded.

"Ahsoka…I am not **ASKING** you to get them out…I am **ORDERING YOU AS BOTH YOUR HUSBAND AND KING OF THE GALAXY** to get them the fuck out of my house!"

"And I'm saying as queen of the galaxy that they are staying. End of story, or **SHOULD I TELL SATINE THAT OBI-WAN CHEATED ON HER WITH MY GODMOTHER**?" Ahsoka says, making Anakin eyes widen in fear.

"You know?"

"They told me a couple of days ago, so ether they stay, or I ruined Obi-wan marriage." Ahsoka threatens with a small smirk on her face.

"You evil manipulate bitch…" Anakin says. "Well you know what, I could care less about those two, and they're not staying! And you are just a cruel monster for bring Obi-wan marriage into this!

"I learn from the best." Ahsoka says as she unzips the top part of her burgundy tight body fitting V neck dress that had a zipper at both the top and bottom of her dress. She pulls the zipper down to her hips till the dress fell down her big curvy, all the way down to the floor. Reviling lace black panties and bra that had yellow flower pattern on them. Anakin smiles begins to form on Anakin face.

"I see your game…" Anakin said as he walks from behind his desk, then walks over to her. "Your thinking sex will change my mind?"

"Won't it?" Ahsoka asked as she tilts her head to side with a smile on her face. Anakin could help but to stare at her breast, those big orange-red soft breast. When in reach he gently wraps his arms around her waist the gently pulls her into a kiss. When they separate he smiles and said:

"Nice try snips, but your tricks will not on me." Anakin said, he then gives her behind a small pat with his metal hand before walking towards the door. Ahsoka bits her bottom lips then starts to think as she looks around his room. Then suddenly it an idea comes into her head.

"So, the great and powerful Skywalker doesn't want his queen? Fine, I don't need you." Ahsoka says, making Anakin stop in his tracks, if there is one thing Anakin could not ignore, it was an insult and a challenge, and that sound like those two.

"What did you just say?" Anakin asked, without even turning his back to his wife.

"You heard me." Ahsoka said. "You're not the only person in this castle who can please me."

"Bad choice of words snip…" Anakin tells her as he turns around to look at her, Ahsoka felt chills go up her spine because the look he gave her meant one thing for her, she was going to get fucked, hard and raw. He walks up to her, grabs her by her wrist, then pulls her small body off his desk before raising his hand in the air. All the paper, computer and other stuff he had on his desk flew off.

"How you-" Ahsoka was cut off when Anakin kissed her big plushy lips, at the same time, both of his hands went down to her hips. He digs his nails into her skin then lifts her small body up onto of his desk. Ahsoka gasped when the cold gold metal hits her back. Anakin climbs on top of her as he begins to strip his royal armor off. Went the upper part of his clothes were off Ahsoka couldn't help but blush.

"He's so muscle…" Ahsoka thought. "And his abs are just so tight." Ahsoka thought as her small hand reaches over to touch his skin. Anakin smirks as he gently pulls her hend towards his lips then kisses it.

"Like what you see my queen?" Anakin asked, making Ahsoka snap out of her dream world.

"Hardly!" Ahsoka said, making Anakin smile.

"There's my snips."

Outside of his Office was Obi-wan and Padme, the two were discussing hotel reservations for Padme.

"I am not staying here with sith in the house, if you need me I will be on the other side of the planet." Padme says before she walks away from Obi-wan. The older male just sighs as he rubs his temple in frustration.

"Hello Obi-wan." A voice called to him, he looks over his shoulders and saw Aayla standing behind him.

"Oh dear no…" Obi-wan muttered underneath his breathe.

"What?" Aayla asked. "Am I not a pleasant sight for you?"

"It's not that…" Obi-wan muttered. Aayla just walks up to him then gently puts her hands on his shoulder then starts to message his shoulder blades. The man moans a bit before pushing the twilik off him.

"What are you doing!?" He asked.

"Oh, you look like you needed a back rub." Aayla says with a smile on her face, Obi-wan face was flushing deep red.

"Look…" Obi-wan started. "What we did back in Tatoonie was fun and all but I am married man. A Happily Married Man!"

"Really, where was your wife when you agreed to a three way with my wife and I?"

"Somewhere in the back of my head…" Obi-wan muttered. "But that does not change the fact that I…wait, where's your wife?"

"Oh, she with your wife unpacking our clothes." Aayla answered with a smile on her face. Obi-wan eyes widen in fear as he quickly walks away from Aayla in search of his wife. Aayla follows behind with a smile that went ear to ear ( **Do Twiliks have ears? I do not remember XD** )

(Satine and Luminara)

Satine was helping the Mirialan unpack her clothes and things, while she did that, she was also…what's the word…hitting on her. The strange thing was Luminara didn't seem to mind.

"You know Satine…" Luminara started. "You're the first wife who doesn't seem to want to kill Aayla and I for sleeping with her husband."

"Oh, really?" Satine asked a bit shocked. "How many husbands you have slept with?"

"A lot…" Luminara says in shame. "In fact my daughter, Barriss, father is married."

"Oh…" Satine says, making Lumiara look down in sadness. "Ahsoka tells me you're a maid, that you cleaned people houses for money. Did you sleep with one of your clients?"

"Yea, that what I became, after my daughter was born. I had a very tough life before." Luminara says. "I never wanted Barriss to be raised in a life of crime."

"Crime?" Satine asked.

"I was a prostitute before she was born. I didn't know I pregnant till two months later and my pimp was getting upset at me because I was getting fat." Luminara says. "I never expected I was pregnant, I always made my clients use protection."

"Condoms on Tatoonie have an 85% chance of working." Satine says.

"Yea, don't I know it!" Luminara choked. "Oh my gosh, I wish could have recorder my face when I learned I was with child! My pimp was furious!"

"Luminara I am really curious, how did you meet Aayla?" Satine asked. Luminara looks down to her suitcase before look up back to the woman. "I rather not say…"

"How come?"

"Because I love Ahsoka and her parents like they were my own blood. And I want Ahsoka memories of them to be pleasant and loving." Luminara says.

"Your right." Satine says. "Not my place to ask what her parents were before. But it is my place to ask why you slept with my husband."

"Oh…well, straight forward question for this…" Luminara started "If you had a chance to save your child, wouldn't you take it?"

"I see your point." Satine says.

"If it make you feel any better….I can't think of anything…" Luminara spoke. Satine opens her mouth to talk but was stopped when Obi-wan came through the door, with Aayla behind him.

"Satine! It's time for lucnch!" Obi-wan shouted as she rushes into the room then grabs her by the hand then quickly drags her out the room, leaving Aayla and Luminara alone. The blue skin woman smiles and laughed while Luminara just face palmed herself.

"You shouldn't be laughing." Lumianara says.

"Why not, it's funny as hell!" Aayla joked. "Oh I am going to have fun while being in here."

"We are here as GUEST not home wreckers!" Luminara says. "I do not want you to cause any trouble while being here."

"Stop talking to me like I am Lux or Barriss!" Aayla says with venom on the tip of her tongue. Luminara looks down to the ground before looking at her.

"Haven't you forgiven them yet?"

"Those little dickling should be counting their lucky stars!" Aayla shouted at her lover. "Where did we go wrong? When did teach our kids to hate themselves and others? When did we teach them to kill?" Aayla asked. Luminara did not respond. "I love my son and your daughter with ALL my heart. But after what they did, I don't know if I still want! I mean…were moving to Naboo to get away from people who kept attacking us but…is it really worth it?"

"We slept with a man to save them, of course it was worth it."

"I slept with him because he told me that Lux tried to kidnap Ahsoka, NOT KILL HER FUCKING PARENTS!" Aayla shouted. "I don't know anymore…I honestly am trying really hard to forgive them…but I can't."

"Try harder…" Luminara begged but Aayla just looked to the ground.

(Tower)

"Anakin do something." Obi-wan begs the younger boy near him. The two were up in the tower with Dooku, who was watching TV, in the living room of the small building. Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"I can't, Ahsoka and I already made it official, their staying."

"Are you kidding me Anakin?"

"No I am not."

"Oh dear god…" Obi-wan moaned. "I can see my whole life flash before my eyes, my god I was a disgusting young man." Obi-wan says.

"You know I have been thinking about this whole…cheating thing and I think I came up with a solution." Anakin says with a smile on his face. "If Satine finds out about your fun with Ahsoka godmother, we just erase her memories."

"We can't do that on Satine, she already has an **M-B** in her brain." Obi-wan says. "And that was already a hassle putting into her brain."

"Oh yea…I completely forgot about that!" Anakin says.

"Is there anyone in this world you don't keep as a prisoner?" Dooku asked the two.

"Quiet you!" Anakin shouted.

"Satine was a different case in the matter! She **HAD TO BE PROGRAMMED** , that or be killed."

"Satine was always my favorite." Dookue says with a smile on his face. Anankin sighed as he remembers the day he met Satine, and oh boy was it a DAY!

(12 years ago)

A 13 year old Anakin Skywalker was finishing his homework late at night at the dinner table. Obi-wan was sound asleep on the couch, dreaming of the outside world when suddenly a loud bang woke Obi-wan up. Anakin eyes widen in shock as Dooku walks through the door with two guards behind him. He did not look very happy.

"Anakin, in an hour you and I are going to speak with the press." Dooku tells the young boy. Anakin looks at Obi-wan then back at Dooku before asking.

"Why not take Padme, she is your new favorite." Anakin tells Dooku, ever since Anakin mother died Anakin has been very hateful of things, in fact he has been so angry and upset at everything that even the guards were starting to get scared of Anakin. The young boy stopped wearing colorful clothing, his whole closet consist of dark and dull clothes. Dooku did not like this look for the prince of the galaxy so he has been taking Padme out more and more to the point Anakin has been in the tower for a full straight year, and that did not help the young boy get over his mother death. In fact it made it much worse. So bad that he just planted flowers all day and night then sets them on the ground where his mother died. Dooku hated it because Anakin would ask him to get him all sorts of flowers, and if he didn't get them, Anakin would destroy the area, which also pissed of the old man.

"Padme is sick…and the media is beginning to notice your missing, since it took them a year, which means you're not important. Plus your still next in line for the throne…for now…so you are important I guess." Dooku says, making Anakin accidently (Purposely) knock over glass of water. A guard walks over to Anakin to pick up his glass, he then looks up to the boy. Anakin dark blue eyes were glaring down at him as if they were trying to pierce his soul. The guard twitches a little before putting the glass back on the table.

"Thank you." Anakin says as he continues to glare at the man. Dooku just groans in annoyance before speaking.

"Anakin get dress, and try to wear something with color." Dooku says before walking out the room with his two guards next to him. Anakin stares at the door till it closes. He sighs before walking over to his room to grab some clothes. He picks out a white robe and light blue pants to wear for the day. Once dressed Anakin walks over to one of his plants. It was a beautiful pink flower with petals in the shapes of pointy end ovals. The flower was pink with orange circle in the middle of the petal, and middle of the flower was red. Anakin picks the flower then puts it in his shirt pocket before heading down stairs. Dooku and Anakin make their way to the porch of the castle, the two took their seats, when they did Dooku looks at Anakin flower.

"Anakin get rid of the Werg, I hate those flowers." Dooku says. "And pour me some water." He orders the child. Anakin nods his head before grabbing his flower, crushing it in his hand then putting it into his pocket before he grabs Dooku a bottle then pour the old man some water. He then hands it to Dooku as the press comes in, when they did, Dooku drank the water, all the way down. Once the press had taken their seats Dooku started to cough violently. Making everyone in the room stare with worry, even Anakin. The old coughs and coughs until he falls to the ground, Anakin eyes widen:

"Help!" Anakin shouted as he tries to help his fake father but Dooku coughs continued until he stopped coughing. Reporters and the press stood their quietly as the Stormtroopers try to help Dooku. But they efforts were useless, by the time the doctor came in Dooku pulse had stopped and his skin turned pale. The doctor sighs before looking up at Anakin:

"What's wrong with my daddy?" Anakin asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"I am sorry son…your father…is gone." The doctor spoke. Everyone in the room was silent, Anakin just stared down at the old man as warm tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"No…" Anakin muttered. "NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Anakin shouted at the doctor. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" Anakin shouted as he kneels down next to his father and begins to cry. The doctor pats his back gently.

"I am so sorry son." He says, Anakin just cried. A storm trooper walks over to Anakin then gently picks him up then takes him into the castle. Anakin cries echoed throughout the castle until Anakin and the storm trooper got into Dooku office where his cries turned into laughter. Anakin begins to laugh and laugh hysterically until his face turns red.

(Back in the tower)

"Wake up Dooku…wakey-wakey…"

A voice called out to the old man. Dooku slowly begins to open his eyes to what appeared to be Anakin bedroom in the temple. Dooku turns his head to the left and saw Anakin and Obi-wan hovering over his body, Anakin was smiling ear to ear.

"Good morning Dooku…" Anakin asked, he tilts his head to the side as his smile widens. Dooku tries to stand up but something stops him, it was chains. He looks down at his chest and saw his feet and wrist chain to Anakin bed. Around his waist was a lock that held it all together.

"What is this? Some sort of BDSM joke?" Dooku asked.

"Oh if it was BDSM I know just who to call." Obi-wan says with a smirk.

"Nope, it's your new bed, for now at least." Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Dooku asked. Anakin response was digging into his pocket and pulling out a cut out article that was title:

The end of a king, the beginning of a prince.

"What is this?" Dooku asked.

"Why, it's your funeral!" Anakin said with glee. "You have been dead for 3 days?" Anakin asked Obi-wan.

"3 days your highness." Obi-wan answered. Dooku was beyond words confused, but somehow he was able to ask:

"What are you talking about?" Dooku asked. Anakin throws the article paper into the trash ben near his bed then looks straight into Dooku eyes and shouted:

"You-ARE-DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD!" Anakin shouted. "In fact, you were six feet under a couple of hours ago! Isn't that right Obi-wan?"

"Yes!" Obi-wan answered instantly with a smile pasted on his face. Dooku stares at the child before he begins to struggle.

"You can struggle all you want, you won't get past the door." Obi-wan tells the old man. "Since you've been gone, Anakin and I have done A LOT of changes around."

"One of them being you." Anakin said. "I could not WAIT to get these chains on you! But first we changed the door codes."

"How?" Dooku asked.

"We took out the doors and install news ones. These can only be open with Obi-wan or my voice AND finger prints." Anakin says.

"You did it in three days?"

"What can I say? Being the next ruler of the galaxy…you can make anyone do anything!" Anakin says. "Oh, look at the time, I must be off."

"I agree, I have a train to catch." Obi-wan says. "Enjoy your new Dooku." Obi-wan says as he walks out the room. Anakin follows behind, he then turns off the lights in the room.

"Night-Night Dooku!" Anakin said before slamming the door shut.

(The kingdom lobby)

"Do you really have to go?" Anakin asked the Oldman standing next to him with a suite case filled with money.

"I am sorry Anakin." Obi-wan said. "My father needs me right now." Obi-wan said. Anakin looks down to the ground with tears forming in his eyes. Obi-wan sighs as he kneels down to the boy the gently pats his head. Anakin hugs Obi-wan as he begins to cry.

"Please don't go…I'm so alone." Anakin cried.

"Anakin…please find in your heart to forgive me." Obi-wan tells the child. Anakin sniffles a bit before letting go of Obi-wan. He wipes his tears and snot off with his left hand.

"Promise you will write okay." Anakin tells him.

"I promise." Obi-wan says before two storm troopers approach him from behind. The two men lead Obi-wan out the house and into a royal carriage. Anakin walks down the stairs and watches the carriage leave with sadden eyes. A storm trooper walks near Anakin then gently pats his head.

"There, there your highness." The storm trooper says.

"Yea…" Anakin says as he walks back up the stairs with the storm trooper behind him. The two walk into the castle.

(Three days later)

Obi-wan was looking out the window of the train he was in. The minute he was free of Dooku Obi-wan took as much money from the royal vault as he could stuff in his suite case. He then went into search for his father, turns out after his FAKE death, Jin moved to Goldenia, a small city located west of Aracadia. He looks out the window again for a few seconds, he then looks at the seat in front of him that had a TV in the back of the seat. He watches the reporter on TV talk about Anakin.

"Today is a fantastic day! Anakin Skywalker has just sign his name into the book of royal, officially making him Prince. Since the prince is only 13 years old he is not yet old enough to be king yet, but he does say that he will be making the rules now. Anakin is the youngest Skywalker to take the throne since his great-great-great-great grandfather Yin-tila Skywalker, who took the throne at the age of 15 after his mother, the queen May-u, was assassinated by siths. His father died of illness when he was 7 years old. As for King Dooku, the prince has said that he will order the best investigators in the galaxy to find out who killed his father because Anakin, as quoted, said: I do not believe my father died of a heart attack, he was well and healthy this morning. I will not rest until I know the truth." The reporter said, making Obi-wan smile because it was his idea to hire some investigators, so that no one would expect Anakin to had poison Dooku drink. The train stops at a golden station. The male looks around his surroundings before getting off his seat then heads to the exit. He walks out of the station where two storm trooper were waiting for him. Since it was night time, no one was around to see Obi-wan get into a royal carriage to be taken to his father new home. He walks into the carriage and takes a deep breathe as the vehicle begins to move. It took a while but the carriage took Obi-wan all the way to his father house, a old looking house with red roses blooming almost everywhere. The house was small and painted yellow with orange outlines around the windows. Obi-wan walks over to the orange painted door then gently knocks on it. No response, so he knocks again, but this time, a little harder. No response, Obi-wan just sighed as he started to bang the door.

"GO AWAY!" A voice shouted at Obi-wan from behind the door. Obi-wan looks at the door strangely before proceeding to knock again. He then hears bottles clacking against each other and coughing before the door was swung open. It was an old man that looked somewhat like Jin but not exactly.

"Exuse me, does Qui-Gon Jinn live here?" Obi-wan asked the man. The man makes a huff sound before looking inside the house then shouted:

"YO JIN, SOME GUY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" The man shouted before going inside the small Hut. Obi-wan follows the man inside and almost puked at what he saw, a messy house with beer bottles practically covering the floor, the walls had some sort of fungus growing on them to the point it looked to be alive, and don't get me started on the furniture. Let's just say Obi-wan will not be sitting down. In the dark hallway came a figure, a sick, pale skin, tired looking figure, and it was qui-gon jinn! Obi-wan eyes widen in shock as he walks over to the old man. Jin seperates from Obi-wan and stares at the male for a good few minutes before opening his mouth to say:

"Obi? You're alive?" Jinn asked.

"It's a long story…" Obi-wan said as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Kikkie: Going to leave the chapter here, thank you for reading!


	11. Origin Stroy part 3

"I'm not doing it!" Anakin shouted, it was bright an early in the morning when Obi-wan gave him the news that in two weeks the castle will be have a holiday party, much to Anakin annoyance.

"You're going to have to do it, its traditional sire." Obi-wan tells him. Anakin just sighed.

"NO! I HAVE TOO MUCH BULLSHIT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW!" Anakin shouted as he bangs his fist against his desk. Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he watches his king have a childish fit. "Obi-wan, we cannot have a party! We literally have sith in the house!"

"Like we did five years ago?" Obi-wan asked.

"That was different!" Anakin shouted

"Well you know what sire, you cannot avoid this, so suck it up." Obi-wan tells him, making Anakin groan in annoyance. At the same time Ahsoka came into the room wearing female Jedi clothes. It was a Burgundy sleeve less dress that went a few inches below her thighs. It had a triangle cut on the chest area, showing some cleavage. She wore greyish-blackish thigh high stocking with burgundy 5 inch wedge heels that went to her knees. She wore black fingerless gloves that went down to her elbows. Around her waist was the castle flag being held up by a flag clothe around her waist.

"Uhhh, Anakin, why was this on my bed?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin looks up at Ahsoka.

"Oh yea, today you start Jedi training snips!" Anakin said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, Obi-wan looks at her to explain.

"Since you are queen you will need to be trained in hand-to-hand combat, as well as the art of Jedisum. I have called the best Jedi Master in to train you." Obi-wan tells her, making Ahsoka eyes widen and sparkle in excitement.

"I'm going to be a Jedi!? AWESOME!" Ahsoka shouted. "But wait, Jedi training takes years to master!"

"Not with this guy, two years with him and you will be a trained killer-I MEAN FIGHTER…in no time." Anakin said with a smile on his face. Ahsoka raises an eye brow at him.

"So…what is this I hear about you not wanting to do something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sire annual holiday party is coming up, and he does not want to have it." Obi-wan says.

"I'm not sure if you are blind or stupid, but haven't you notice all the cause that has been going on here!?"

"That still does not excuse you, besides, the invitations have been sent out, and there is nothing I can do." Obi-wan tells the young man. Anakin groans in annoyance.

"I hate you…" Anakin muttered. A few seconds later he gasps before saying: "I HAVE TO PICK A SONG!"

"A song?" Ahsoka asked.

"The must entertain his guest at this party. Didn't Satine explain to you why we have this party?" Obi-wan asked the young girl. Ahsoka shakes her head no. Obi-wan nods his head and explains: "Being king Anakin number one priory is the people, and in order to keep peace, he must keep war away from the minds of the leaders of the planets. So this party is more of a political meeting for all the leaders of the planets to come to the castle and gloat about what their planets have done."

"Why would they do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"To get rid of any bad blood they have towards each other." Obi-wan explained. "Anyway, the party will be in two weeks, the same time your in-laws should be gone." Obi-wan said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, they're staying for another week." Ahsoka said. "The house in Nabbo that they purchase is being cleaned out for bugs, so they're going to stay here an extra week."

"No…their leaving…" Obi-wan said as he looks over to Anakin for support. Anakin scratches the back of his head before saying:

"He's right snips, we agreed on two weeks, they only have 11 days left." Anakin said. Ahsoka looks at Anakin for a bit before walking over to his desk, she leans her body forwards a little to look at his paper, and give him a small view of her cleavage.

"What'cha working on?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-wan glares at Anakin but the young man did not see it.

"Paper work for the new library in arcadia…" Anakin said. "I am thinking on a name for it. Could you help me?"

"Of course my king." Ahsoka said as she takes a seat on Anakin desk. Obi-wan groans in annoyance before leaving the room. As he walks down the hallway he passes Luminara and Aayla room, where Satine was. Obi-wan stopped in his tracks to see what she was doing in Luminara room. The blonde female was looking through Luminara suite case. In the corner of the room was Aayla, she looked to be reading threw something. Obi-wan watches for a bit before walking away from the door way. When he was gone Satine looks over at the door then closes it.

"Okay, he's gone." Satine said. "Now, what was this thing you were explaining to me about?"

"Having sex." Aayla said, making Satine smirk.

"Oh right, that." She says as she unbuckles her top then removes her top. A couple doors down was Anakin office, where he and Ahsoka were discussing the important of sex, in other words, they were getting it on his couch. Naked and sweetie by the fire in his office, Ahsoka riding and grinding on him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh shit Ahsoka…I'm cumming." He moaned as he held Ahsoka tightly against his chest. Ahsoka moans as he releases his hot liquids into her, making blush.

"So warm." She moaned, she then looks up to the roof and sigh. "How many times have we done it?"

"I don't know…five times in a year. You don't give me that much ass on a day to day basics." Anakin said.

"Yea...do you hear banging?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin remained silent till he heard the banging noise too. The two listen for a while before deciding to go investigate what it was. After getting dressed the door went in search of the sound. They found it two stories down from where they were, it was Luminara and Aayla room. Ahsoka grabs the knob then crack opens the door a little to see what was going on. She gasps and then closes the door, her face redder than an apple.

"Oh my god…I think I am blind…" Ahsoka said, making Anakin move her aside. He then takes a look and gasp as well.

"Oh my god…you have some fucked up family members." Anakin said, making Ahsoka fall down to the ground. Apparently she was holding her breathe from shock of seeing her god-mothers screw Satine. The color on Anakin face drained till there was nothing left but a pure white color, did not go well with his eyes. Anakin grabs Ahsoka by her wrist then drags her back into his office. He then sets her on the couch then leaves. He heads straight to the library then up the tower where Obi-wan was helping 3-CPO cook dinner for Dooku. Anakin walks straight into the kitchen to say:

"Your wife is having a three-way with Aayla and Luminara!" Anakin said. Obi-wan just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"I just saw your wife eating out a twilik while getting boned by a big black dildo-OKAY! TO VIVIDE!" Obi-wan shouted. "I will go see for myself." He tells the young boy as he leaves the room. When he was gone Anakin took a seat on the couch and sighed. 3-CPO walks over to Anakin, holding a cup of warm milk.

"For you, Master Skywalker." 3-CPO said. Anakin takes the glass of milk then sets it down on the table. 3-CPO places a coaster on the table then moves the glass onto of the coaster. The golden robot then walks away from Anakin. The young king sighs as the memories of his past started to flow back into his mind. Especially the day he met Satine, and it was not a pleasant one.

(Flash back to 11 years ago!)

"Don't annoy me!" Anakin shouted through the phone as he begins a new set of paper work that involved his galaxy. It has been a year since Anakin had become leader of the galaxy, and he did not like it! For one, he did not know what he was doing! In one year alone he almost blew up a planet, caused galaxy hunger and cut citizen pay by 30%, plus the media was making fun of Anakin, calling him an idiot and saying he was the worst king the galaxy has ever had. Anakin was about to break down and cry as the person over to phone was yelling at him about the pay cuts to his planet. Anakin rolls his eyes as he hangs up the phone and looks down to the ground.

"Kill me…" Anakin moaned.

"With pleasure…" A voice tells Anakin, the young boy looks up from his papers and saw a young woman standing in front of him with a red saber in her hand. Anakin gasps as he falls to the ground and crawls to the corner of the room. The young woman in front of him points her saber at Anakin, the young boy skin color fades till he was nothing more but a white blank of fear. The woman raises her hand up to the child but was stopped when a hand grabs her…

(Obi-wan, three months later)

It's been a year since Obi-wan had left the castle, and so far a lot has happen, one of them being Jin death. Jin was very ill and did not have much time left, so Obi-wan took care of him till the very end. Jin went in his sleep, doctors said his heart stopped while he was sleeping, Jin didn't feel a thing. After he passed away Obi-wan moved back to his home village to live a nice quite peaceful life with no responsibilities…that was until he received a letter from the castle amongst the stars, it was labeled unknown though. Obi-wan was in his home when he received the letter by a castle messenger, it was labeled unknown, but Obi-wan deeply in his heart knew it was from Anakin. He opens the letter aand begins to read:

 _Dear Obi-wan Kenobi_

 _Your presence has been request by the king of the galaxy Anakin Skywalker. If you deny this request, we will be forced to bring you in on the king's orders._

 _Sincerely Anakin Skywalker._

"Honestly Anakin, couldn't just call me." Obi-wan thought as he throws the letter into the trash. He then walks over into his kitchen and begins to make tea, as he did his eyes begin to wonder to the trash can. He kept thinking about Anakin and what the young man wanted. He looks down to the tile floor of his kitchen and sighed as he reaches down for the letter.

"I hate myself." He mutters to himself as he picks up the phone and prepares for his trip to the castle tomorrow.

(Next day)

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted as he enters Anakin office. The first thing he saw was Anakin sitting at Dooku desk doing work. The young boy looks up to Obi-wan and smiled.

"OBI!" He shouted as he stood up from his seat and walks over to his with his hands open, but he was stopped when Obi-wan raised his hand to the young boy face, stopping the hug he was about to give the old man.

"Why did you call me here?" Obi-wan asked. "What the hell are you doing to the galaxy?"

"I don't know!" Anakin shouted. "Running the galaxy is harder than I thought…" He says, making Obi-wan face palm himself.

"Is there anyone mentoring you at the moment?" Obi-wan asked, right on cue a woman walks into Anakin office. She wore black robes of silk around her body, her skin was as white as the snow that fell on Naboo in the winter time and her head was as shiny as a bowling ball. She walks up to Anakin and smiles as she looks to Obi-wan.

"Who is this, your majesty?" The woman said, making Obi-wan look over his shoulder, his eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Obi-wan, this is Asajj Ventress, my mentor. Asajj, this is Obi-wan, my…" Anakin looks down to the ground for words, luckily Obi-wan is smart.

"I am his teacher, I teach him history, math and reading." Obi-wan tells her, the young woman smiles as she looks at Anakin to say:

"Lunch will be ready soon, the chef is making some sort of green soup with pink vegetables." She said.

"Milq-noq, it's a soup from…never mind, its just help with people eyes." Obi-wan tells her.

"Smart man, I like a smart men." She says before leaving the room. The minute the door closed Obi-wan looks down at Anakin with eyes filled with anger.

"Who the bloody hell was that!?Are you doing drugs!? IS SHE A CRIMINAL!?" Obi-wan shouted. Anakin raises his hands and moves them in a circle motion to calm Obi-wan down.

"SHHHHHHH!" Anakin did with his lips. "There's two of them! And the other one scarier and is always near." Anakin said with a small hint of fear in his voice. Obi-wan looks around the room a bit to check is the coast was clear. He then looks back to Anakin to say:

"Do they know about…" Obi-wan voice goes low but his eyes started to move up then back to Anakin. Anakin shakes his head no.

"He's dead…remember…." Anakin said as he plays along. "Let's talk more after dinner." Anakin said before making his way out of his office. Obi-wan sighs before he hears Anakin scream, making the older male run out the office and into the hallway where a human woman was standing over Anakin.

"STOP THAT! IT'S CREEPY!" Anakin shouted at the woman before walking past her. The woman eyes follow Anakin down the hallway till he disappeared. Her eyes then moves to Obi-wan, their blue eyes met and in that second Obi-wan felt something his heart, something he never felt before, but that feeling was short lived for she closed her eyes and turned away from the male before proceeding to walk to the dining room.

(Late at night)

After everyone has eaten their dinner and said their prayer, Anakin and Obi-wan watch the two women dress in black fell asleep, Anakin took Obi-wan to the tower, where Dooku was, the old man looked pale and weak, more so then when he left.

"Anakin, what the hell is Dooku still doing alive?" Obi-wan asked.

"I've been too busy to kill him." Anakin said as he puts his index finger in his mouth and slowly bite on his nail. Obi-wan crinches a little as Anakin tears the nail off his finger. Once off Anakin continued to talk. "The two women down there are siths." He tells Obi-wan, the older male eyes widen in shock.

"What are siths doing in the castle?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin points at Dooku.

"He's been working with the sith, providing them money with citizen money."

"WHY!?"

"Because the old fuck owes them money!" Anakin shouted. "He hired sith to hunt down me and my parents! He then paid them extra to kill my father!" Anakin said. "Now they're here to train me."

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"They want to train me, form an alliance." Anakin said. "ITS CREEPY!" Anakin shouted. "I don't want to be near those freaks!"

"Then tell them to leave."

"You go down there and tell the psychopaths to leave. I suggest wearing a light saber proof vest!" Anakin shouted at Obi-wan.

"Anakin, there are two sith in your home, now is not the time to make jokes!" Obi-wan shouted. "Also, fix him or kill him!" Obi-wan said as he points to Dooku. Anakin rolls his eyes as he sighs.

"I will bring 3CPO up here, but now I need to focus on those two down stairs." Anakin said. "That's why I called you down here."

"What?"

"I need your help! I got an idea on how to get rid of those two, without killing them." Anakin said with an evil smirk on his face. "I want you two seduce them."

"You want me to do what?"

"Seduce them! Make them both fall in love with you."

"And how will this help you?"

"Sith women are known to kill to protect their mates, if your turn them against each other then they will kill each other." Anakin said with a big smile on his face. Obi-wan on the other hand thought it was stupid.

"I am not doing it." Obi-wan said. "Find someone else to be your gigolo."

"But Obi-wan, you're the only person I trust!" Anakin shouted. "Please do this for me!"

"Anakin, you're just going to have to find someone else, now I will stay here and play the role as teacher, but you must find a way to get those two out of this castle before media finds out. By the way, where is Padme?"

"I sent her to a ladies boarding school, she didn't want to be seen in the castle after I cut pay for half to the galaxy." Anakin said, Obi-wan face palm himself.

"Oh Anakin…" Obi-wan muttered as he makes his way down stairs with Anakin following behind him. The two makes their ways down the long fleet of stairs and into the library, the secret door case door opens, revealing the blonde woman with blue eyes that glowed in the pitch night room. Anakin gasped as Obi-wan nearly fell to the ground in shock. The woman looks down at Anakin before saying:

"Its late, you must rest your highness." The woman spoke as she holds out a hand to Anakin. The young boy takes the woman hand, he then looks back at Obi-wan with a scared face. Obi-wan sighs as he follows the two to Anakin bed room, an actual bedroom. Obi-wan eyes widen a little as he makes his way to the guest room, Anakin sighs as he jumps on his bed and forces himself to fall asleep.

(Present time)

"Oh my force what the hell did I just do." Ahsoka muttered to herself as she walks from wall to wall in Anakin office. The hours went by as Ahsoka walks around the room with her head in her hands, thinking about ALL the consequences that could happen very soon, and for some weird reason they all ended in death.

"I should have listen to Anakin, I should have kick them out, I should had have never agreed to help Satine!" Ahsoka shouted in her head as she continues to walk around Anakin office. As she paced back and forth Obi-wan, who had just saw his wife cheating on him, had just entered the office and decided to get a couple of things from Anakin office. Ahsoka stops what she was doing and looks at Obi-wan confuse.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked the older man that had just take a seat at Anakin chair with a pen and paper.

"Doing my resignation, and divorce papers." Obi-wan said, making Ahsoka stare at him with shocked.

"What!?" Ahsoka shouted. "WHY!?"

"Because I just witness my wife cheating on me." Obi-wan said. "All those years down the drain…"

"Years, you cheated on her first!" Ahsoka shouted, making Obi-wan look at her.

"Did Anakin tell you that?" Obi-wan asked. "I knew that boy was no good…"

"No, Aayla told me. You slept with her and luminara!" Ahsoka said, making Obi-wan look up at her as if she had said something stupid.

"So you're the one that told Satine?" Obi-wan said, making Ahsoka creak a nervous smile. She looks down to her feet then back at Obi-wan.

"Yea…But that doesn't explain why you were talking to Anakin about how you cheated on Satine with my godmothers!" Ahsoka said.

"I…was…DRUNK!" Obi-wan shouted as he stood up from Anakin chair. Ahsoka slowly begins to back up towards a wall in fear, she had never seen Obi-wan like this before. "I NEVER slept with them! I drugged them!" Obi-wan shouted. "I drugged them to make them THINK that we had a sexual encounter but we didn't! I used a special tea call Exotice that makes the brain imagination think that it is sexual active!" (Chapter 7, Obi-wan makes tea ;) Didn't think that part would be important huh? )

"So…you never had sex?" Ahsoka asked as her back touches the wall. Obi-wan moves away from desk and walks straight up to Ahsoka. He grabs her arm then pulls her towards his body before banging it against the wall, hard! Making Ahsoka close her eyes and moan in pain a little. When she opened them she saw Obi-wan close to her face.

"Because of your little mouth, I might lose my wife." Obi-wan said, Ahsoka could feel her skin crawl by the words coming out of this man mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin enters the room and saw Obi-wan restraining Ahsoka against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Anakin asked.

"The queen ruined my marriage!" Obi-wan shouted. "You know I have been loyal to you Ahsoka, I have stand by you and protected you from Anakin insanity…well most of it. But this! This is where our bridge of friendship and trust falls apart and builds a wall. Don't ever come to me again for help again." Obi-wan said before walking past Anakin, bumping his shoulder along the way. Ahsoka looks down to the ground as her eyes begins to fill with tears, her legs become weak to the point it makes her body slide to the ground and begins to cry. Anakin looks down at her and walks over to her, he takes a seat next to her and sighs.

"Oh snips, I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Anakin said as he wraps his arms around Ahsoka. He then pulls her close to him in a hug as her cries start to become louder.

"I just…I just…I just wanted to help Satine, I didn't know she do this. I didn't…I thought she was going to talk to him…I didn't think she was going to do this…I…I…" Ahsoka breaks down into more tears. Anakin holds her closer and nods his head.

Kikkie: I AM BACK! WITH MORE DRAMA AND MORE COMEDY! Miss me? Lol, sorry I have been gone, I was determine to finish a story that I completely forgot about this one, but now I am back and I will finish this story, or at least try to. Thank you for reading!


	12. To be continued?

It has been a week since the sad event of…well Satine cheating on Obi-wan. Aayla and her family have left the house and Anakin was almost done with the party preparations for the annual holiday party that will be happening in 10 hours. It was early in the morning and everyone was at the breakfast table eating, expect for Ahsoka, she was still in bed. Last week Yoda, Ahsoka Jedi master, came to the castle to train her in the art of fighting, and let's just say his training is a hardcore workout. So hardcore that Ahsoka has lost 15 pounds in one week. Now she was sleeping her training away, much to Obi-wan concern, even though Ahsoka was the one who put his marriage on in jeopardy, he still cared deeply for Ahsoka. Even though he didn't show it much lately.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Padme and her friends shout as they walk through the door to the dining room. Anakin face palms himself as Satine sighs.

"Welcome back Padme." Anakin said.

"What's with the silence? And where's your wife?" Padme asked as she took her seat next to Anakin.

"Probably dead." Satine responded, making Anakin glare at her.

"She fine, she just been busy." Anakin said. "So busy that I haven't seen her in a week."

"You haven't seen your wife in a week?" Obi-wan asked.

"I do see her when she goes to bed…well I feel her next to me." Anakin said, Obi-wan left eye twitches in annoyance at his young king stupidity. "I'm sorry, she's been extremely busy!"

"Oh, with what?"

"She's training to be a Jedi." Satine said.

"Sounds interesting." The girl with the yellow bow said. "She needs to lose a couple of pounds."

"Cruel." Obi-wan muttered under his voice. "I must go, the cater should be here soon." Obi-wan said as he stood up from the dining table. Satine watches her husband leave the room in a hurry. Anakin eyes wonder over to Satine.

"I know you know where the book is." Anakin said, making the older woman look at him.

"Yes." Satine responded.

"I would like for you to tell me where it is." Anakin spoke, making Satine smile.

"And why would I DO that?" Satine asked. Anakin smiles before standing up from his seat and leaving the room, Satine follows behind.

(The royal chambers, AKA, Anakin and Ahsoka bedroom)

Ahsoka was laying on her bed, room pitch dark, staring up at the roof, thinking about her life. She had no family, she had no friends, and worse she didn't even have control over her body. Everything was getting out of hand and Ahsoka was suffocating from it.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-wan spoke as he opens the door of the royal chamber but does not enter the room.

"Go away…" Ahsoka spoke.

"Ahsoka today is your day off from training, why don't you go out." Obi-wan said.

"And do what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Shop?" Obi-wan said.

"Go away…" Ahsoka said, but Obi-wan was not go to just walk away. Instead he pulls out a remote from his back pocket and points it at Ahsoka bed. The bed starts to shake violently before it threw Ahsoka off it. The young girl rolls on the floor and begins to sob uncontrollably. Obi-wan sighs as he steps into the bedroom, not taking his eyes off the girl wrapped in grey silk covers. He walks over to the crying girls and pats her on the back as she cries.

"Ahsoka, I am sorry I said all those horrible things to you." Obi-wan said. "But I must say you did almost ruin my marriage…oh who am I kidding, I ruined my marriage. It's just…I love Satine with all my heart and will of life, I want to have a family with her and I want to grow old with her. But when I think about stuff like that I started to remember that Anakin is an idiot, and one mistake he makes could kill us all. I just want to leave this place Ahsoka, that is why I got mad at you. I want you to be there for him and help him rule with ease, without the help of Satine and I." Obi-wan said, he then looks down at Ahsoka, she was still wrapped in a blanket, making Obi-wan upset.

"You know its quite rude to do that." Obi-wan said, but Ahsoka did not answer. Obi-wan rolled his eyes before grabbing the end of Ahsoka blanket, he tried to pull it off her but she holds onto it with dear life.

"NO!" Ahsoka shouted, making Obi-wan stop in his pulling.

"What is wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

"I…um…" Ahsoka spoke in a very…low and deep voice. A very strange voice that made Obi-wan look at her strangely.

"Ahsoka, are you ill?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually, its something much worse." Ahsoka said as she removes the blanket, the image before Obi-wan made him gasped. Ahsoka orange skin was peeling off and her blue eyes had turned pure silver. Obi-wan stands up from his sitting position and walks towards the door.

"Oh my force, Ahsoka what do you have!?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know!" Ahsoka shouted as she stands up.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Ahsoka shouted as she walks towards Obi-wan with tears running down her face. "This has been happen since my parents died! Now its getting worse!"

"Wait a minute, you were peeling a week ago?" Obi-wan asked.

"YES!" Ahsoka shouted. "I think I might have caught something…"

"What other symptoms are you experiencing?" Obi-wan asked.

"Um…" Ahsoka looks to the roof and begins think. "Skin is peeling, my lukkes are hurting, my legs hurt, my fingers are always making cracking sounds, four of my teeth fell out, I'm always hungry and I haven't used the toilet in two days." Ahsoka said. "Obi-wan I think I am dying!"

"I have never heard of this type of disease before." Obi-wan said. "You stay right here; I will get Anakin." Obi-wan said but he was stopped when Ahsoka grabs his arm and pulls him back into the room.

"NO!" Ahsoka shouted. "We can't tell Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel conferrable letting Anakin see me like this." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka there is a small possible chance that you might die, I think the king needs to know." Obi-wan said.

"Or it could be a cold that can be easily cured." Ahsoka said. "Listen, why don't we call in the doctor and has a secret checkup, then Anakin wont know about this and I can get better."

"And if this thing you have is contagious?" Obi-wan asked.

"Then we might be screwed." Ahsoka said, making Obi-wan roll his eyes and grab Ahsoka arm, he then proceeds to drag Ahsoka out the room.

(Anakin and Satine)

"He really hid it in your bathroom." Anakin said with a smile on his face, he and Satine were currently in Satine room at the moment, well it was originally Obi-wan and Satine room, but at the moment Obi-wan was sleeping in another room.

"A place he thought you never looked in there." Satine said as she takes a seat on her bed. "Now, for my end of the bargen."

"You honestly want me to erase the memory of you cheating on Obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I do, if I had only known that Obi-wan drugged those women earlier I would have never done what I did." Satine says. "That is why I ask you to do me this small favor."

"What makes you think I should do it?" Anakin asked. "Because I care for Obi-wan more then you, and I think you know that."

"I know, but remember boy, I know your secrets." Satine said, making Anakin glare at her. "I know why **you won't kill Dooku.** And I know why your always **paranoid**."

"Oh Satine…" Anakin said with a smile on his face. "If I didn't care for you…your head would be on the floor by now."

"I bet it would." Satine said. "That is why I do not upset you so often your highness. Now, do me this one favor, and I will go back to be the sweet and wise duchess of this castle."

"You know, I feel a bit wrong doing this." Anakin said as he opens his book and begins to read.

"Its not like he hasn't cheated on me?"

"True, but that was under my order, not his free will." Anakin said. "Anyway, the past is the past, let's not dwell on it. I will see what I can find in the book to fix Obi-wan, when I am done I will call you. Until then, be nice." Anakin said as he leaves the room, Satine rolled her eyes before following the young king.

(Medic room)

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought." Vokara, the royal doctor, said as she examines the peeling skin on Ahsoka arm that was still attached to her body.

"Then what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh nothing to series, you're just going through puberty." Vokara said as she looks to Obi-wan. "This girl has yet to hibernate, why is that?"

"I am so confused." Obi-wan said.

"So am I, and hibernate?" Ahsoka asked. Vokara opens her mouth to speak but was stoppedwhen Anakin and Satine came walking in, Anakin looks over to Ahsoka and gasped.

"OH MY FORCE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Anakin shouted, making Ahsoka grab the blanket of the bed she was lying on and cover herself. Vokara face palm herself as she looks at Obi-wan.

"I didn't not tell him." Vokara said.

"Padme saw you enter the castle, so we came to see if any of the staff was injured." Satine said. "What wrong with Ahsoka?"

"That is what we are about to find out." Obi-wan said.

"Ahsoka is about to change." Vokara said. "How do I explain this…Togruta development is a strange thing. For them it only happens once in their life, and it mostly happens when they are 18."

"I am a half breed." Ahsoka said as she peeks a little from the covers.

"Oh, that it explains it. With half breeds your maturing time slows down. But now you are about to change and your body is preparing for that change!" Vokara said.

"Okay…so what am I going to do then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, you need to fall asleep…for three days." Vokara said, making Ahsoka look at her in shock.

"WHAT! THREE DAYS!?" Ahsoka shouted. "What kind of puberty is that!?"

"Ahsoka, you do realize you haven't grown in a long time, right?" Vokara asked. "I mean; you look like 14-year-old."

"I always wonder why she was so small." Obi-wan muttered.

"Also, you haven't matured in your brain, for example, you haven't produce any eggs. If you don't hibernate you may not be a mom." Vokara said, making everyone in the room at Ahsoka in shock. "Also, you might die."

"DIE!?" Ahsoka asked.

"The hibernation is supposed to help your body grow, if you don't hibernate then you body will stay that size, and as the years past your organs will grow and grow until they pop because they did not have enough space in your body." Vokara explained, Ahsoka eyes widen even bigger at the thought of her heart exploding in her chest. "I mean, your running late as it is and it is taking effect on your body right now. Look at your eyes, they lost their color because you are not hibernating. Also no one notice that she is smaller than the king? She doesn't even go up to his shoulders." Vokara pointed out.

"Ahsoka I think you need sleep." Anakin said.

"But I don't know how!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Oh, you're supposed to eat a certain amount of food to make you sleepy." Vokara said, at that moment Anakin looks at both Obi-wan and Satine.

"Go to the chef and tell him to cook EVERYTHING in the house!" Anakin said, making the two leave the room in a hurry. Anakin then looks at Vokara. "I want you to keep an eye on Ahsoka while she is hibernating. I will prepare a room for you."

"Yes sire!" Vokara said, he then looks at Ahsoka.

"And as for you…go eat!" Anakin said.

"I rather not leave this room for a while." Ahsoka said as she looks to the roof and begins to think, but Anakin pops her out of the bubble.

"Ahsoka, I rather not sound like an asshole right now but I need you to live, I also need you to give me a child. If you cannot do any of those two things…well the galaxy will suffer for it!" Anakin shouted at Ahsoka. "So you march your little ass to the dining table and stuff your face till you are sleepy!"

"But I don't want to!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka, you might die if you don't hibernate and-BUT I CAN ALSO CHANGE." Ahsoka shouting, cutting Anakin off.

"Anakin…I was kinda trying to avoid this." Ahsoka said as she looks down to her feet.

"What? Why?" Anakin asked.

"When we hibernate, everything changes, including the way we think and act." Ahsoka explains. "My mom told me about it, she said when she went through it she started to have feeling for other guys, even though she was married. She found it very hard to control her urges to do some stuff, like cheat and fight and all other horrible things. I didn't want to go through that."

"Ahsoka, you may die. Think about that!"

"But I may not love you!" Ahsoka shouted, making Anakin walk up to her.

"That will not happen." Anakin tells her.

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked. "How do you I won't change and start to act like…like…Padme!?" Ahsoka asked her husband. Anakin opens his mouth to respond but nothing came out of his mouth. This makes Ahsoka looks down at her feet.

"Now that I finally have you in my heart, I don't want you to disappear." Ahsoka says, Anakin stares at her for a few seconds before hugging her.

"If it comes to that, then I can be happy with just being friends, okay." Anakin said as he hugs Ahsoka tightly.

(Kitchen)

"12 orders of beef-stanla?" Obi-wan asked as he looks through the list of food that the chefs were preparing. Satine and Obi-wan walk through the hallway as Obi-wan read this list. "What a strange food, have we ever ate it before?"

"I did, it gave me gas." Satine said as she walks down the hallway. "So…I am curiouse…how many women have you slept with?"

"Before or after we were married?" Obi-wan asked.

"After." Satine asked.

"A couple, a how about you?" Obi-wan asked, instead of a voice answered, he received a slapped to the hand answer. Obi-wan stopped walking and looked at her. "That was not necessary."

"How many?" Satine asked. "How many did fuck in the years we were married!?"

"Only three…and I was drugged the first time." Obi-wan said as he rubs the hand that Satine smacked. "How many have you slept with?"

"Only one, and I didn't screw a man!" Satine shouted. "Three times Obi-wan!? I can barely get you in bed and you are out screwing random women!?"

"Satine I never enjoyed it." Obi-wan said. "I did what I did under Anakin orders."

"Why have you not tell me?" Satine asked.

"Because I was afraid this might happen."

"This is happening because you kept secrets from me! I thought you were honest and loyal but in reality your are a liar and a cheater!"

"No I am not Satine!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am NOT!" Obi-wan shouted. "Satine I love you, I love you more than anything in this galaxy."

"Then why do you treat me like this?" Satine asked. "Why do you lie to me as if I was a stranger?"

"I never meant to I swear." Obi-wan said as he gets down to the ground on one knee. "Satine please forgive me." Obi-wan begged, But Satine just put her nose to the air and looks away from Obi-wan.

(5 hours later)

"I can't eat anymore…" Ahsoka moaned as she touches her mouth, keeping all the food she ate down in her stomach. Anakin, who was in the corner drinking wine, walks over to Ahsoka and helps her up from her chair. He then proceeds to take her to a special room made just for her to hibernate in. Ahsoka begins to take off her Jedi robes and begins to put on her PJ's, a big shirt that went to her knees. Ahsoka then hops into the bed and lays down, Anakin bends over and gives Ahsoka a kiss on the lips before turning off the lights and leaving the room. Once he closed the door he calls in two storm troopers to be on guard at the door. Once they were on guard Anakin makes his way to the tower to check on Dooku, one inside Dooku room Anakin saw something that made him almost burst into laughter.

"Are you trying to walk?" Anakin asked the old man, he found Dooku holding onto the wall near the window of the tower. He looked like he was trying to stand up, Anakin walks over to the old man and pulls him down to the ground. Dooku moans in pain as he tries to crawl to the wall, but he was stopped when Anakin stomp on his hand.

"Don't worry Dooku, your suffering will end VERY soon." Anakin said before he grabs the old man shirt collar and drags him to his bed. He picks up Dooku then throws him on top of the bed.

"OH FORCE!" He shouts as Anakin tucks him into bed.

"My life is finally getting to the point where I wake up with a smile on my face." Anakin said. "The only thing that can ruined this is you, so I will make sure you…well you get the point daddy." Anakin said as he walks away from Dooku.

"Oh and Dooku…" Anakin spoke. "I love you!" Anakin said before closing the door. He makes his way down stairs.

(three days later)

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Vokara shouted as she walks in front of the door of the room that Ahsoka was hibernating. Two hours ago Anakin was woken up by a happy Vokara on news of Ahsoka condition, apparently she woke up. Now Anakin was standing in front of the door waiting to see his wife. Behind him was the usual people, Obi-wan, Satine, Padme and her friends, with two storm troopers.

"Now, before I open this door I must say something." Vokara said. "When Togruta change…sometime their changes can be…different."

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka might have some things different, like maybe… pimples all over her face…extra parts." Vokara said, making Anakin raises his eye brow a bit. "The chances of that happening is…20%." Vokara said before opening the door. "Presenting the Queen of the galaxy!" Vokara said but not one came out of the room. Vokara looks at the empty door way with a confused face before saying:

"Queen of the galaxy, come on out!" Vokara said, but still no one. Anakin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"I woke up at 4AM for this?" Anakin asked, before Vokara could speak a female Togruta came through the door way, yawning…

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here because guess what…. THE SERIES IS OVER! Naw- not like over-over, I meant this series is over, I will be posting the sequel series very soon. Until then, thank you for supporting this series and I am very happy that for all the nice messages and comments you have given me and my inbox. I will put the series up soon, also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I WILL BE LISTENING. A lot of ppl have been asking me to put this and that into the story, so I decided to accept some of your suggestions for the next one. But be mindful, I cannot get them ALL. Again, thank you for supporting one of my FIRST STAR WARS FANFIC, and I hope to see you all really soon.**_


End file.
